Goles son Amores
by Me ofrezco como Tributo
Summary: Este fan fic combina 3 cosas que me encantan: 1. Sizzy. 2. Sexo y 3. Futbol. Principalmente Sizzy, no Malec, todos humanos. Que pasa cuando Isabelle Lightwood jugadora profesional de futbol decide darle clases sexuales a Simon Lewis? Contenido M
1. Chapter 1

Era un partido difícil, era la final del campeonato estatal de futbol femenino, el equipo femenino de la secundaria Idris de la ciudad de NY se enfrentaba al actual campeón Manhattan ST, el partido estaba 0 - 0 ninguno de los dos equipo había logrado anotar. La delantera estrella y goleadora del torneo Isabelle Lightwood se encontraba sobre marcada, cada vez que tomaba el balón, tres jugadores del equipo contrario corrían para evitar que anotara, y esto la tenía molesta, demasiado. Isabelle apretó los dientes esperando que le llegara el balón, aunque fuera una oportunidad de anotar, se estaban cumpliendo los 90 minutos cuando por fin Izzy tuvo una oportunidad, pase al vacío, Isabelle corrió lo más que pudo controlando la pelota e ingresando al área, luego apuntó hacia un lugar donde la arquera no pudiera llegar, justo cuando iba a pegarle a la pelota, sintió que alguien la barrió desde atrás, la chica cayó adolorida tocándose el tobillo izquierdo, la juez del partido pitó penal a favor de Idris. La tribuna de su escuela enmudeció, todos expectantes ante el cobro, Isabelle se había puesto en pie y estaba acomodando la pelota en la marca del punto penal, no miró a la portera, se repetía una y otra vez: _fuerte al ángulo, fuerte al ángulo Isabelle. _Se escuchó el silbato de la juez central, Isabelle tomó distancia, apunte, dispare Gooooooooooool. Isabelle corrió a la tribuna donde estaba su hermano menor Max y lo abrazó, al abrazo se unieron sus dos hermanos mayores y su madre, Idris era campeón! E Isabelle Lightwood era la goleadora del torneo. Desde las tribunas los estudiantes las llenaban de aplausos para felicitarlas, Clary estaba junto a su mejor amigo Simon celebrando la victoria de su equipo, todos los ojos en Isabelle.

\- Ella es increible. - Dijo Simon.

\- Creí que te caía mal. - Clary estaba levantando la voz sobre la algarabía del coliseo.

\- se cree mejor que todo el mundo es verdad pero en la cancha no hay nadie mejor.

\- Su hermano es super guapo.- Simon la miró como si quisiera matarla ante el comentario pero Clary no respondió nada.

Isabelle Lightwood, tenía 2 hermanos, Alec y Max el menor, y un hermano adoptivo llamado Jace. Sus padres eran los dueños de un imperio hotelero a nivel mundial y nunca les había hecho falta el dinero. Eran la familia perfecta hasta que su padre decidió engañar a su madre con la gerente de uno de los hoteles y todo se fue al traste, un divorcio escandaloso, con mucho trauma para su familia y especialmente para ella porque era quien había descubierto a su padre, fue quien tuvo que revelarle la verdad a su mamá, en el fondo se sentía culpable de todo.

Isabelle era hermosa, cabello negro hasta la cintura, curvas perfectas, cuerpo atlético gracias a que era jugadora de futbol con una carrera prometedora, recién graduada de la secundaria y con un reciente contrato para jugar profesionalmente. Había extremadamente popular en secundaria, hasta el divorcio, de allí en adelante se volvió retraída y dejó de ser tan sociable, aunque esto la convirtió en una mejor jugadora, tanto que al final terminó como goleadora y su equipo quedó campeón. Su hermano adoptivo, Jace también jugaba aunque no fútbol clásico sino fútbol americano y era su mejor amigo, ahora que Alec se había ido a vivir a Europa con su novio, el reconocido diseñador Magnus Bane, Jace era su compañía más confiable, aunque claro estaba, Max era su adoración. Maryse su madre, sus dos hermanos y ella vivían en uno de los hoteles que tenían en la ciudad de NY, ubicado en Manhattan, el penthouse estaba reservado para la familia, también tenían uno en Brooklyn y otro en en NJ.

La noche en la que nuestra historia empezó, era la noche de la graduación en secundaria, ella no quería ir, después del divorcio no era tan sociable y claro era la última noche de aguantarse a sus falsas amigas de secundaria que hablaron mal de su familia a sus espaldas, pero también era la noche para celebrar el triunfo de su equipo.

-No vamos a quedarnos en casa, no vas a quedarte en casa. - Le dijo Jace. - Vamos a ir Iz, si o si vamos a ir, eres las estrella de la escuela, la goleadora del equipo. No te puedes quedar.

-Tú sabes que amo las fiestas pero no quiero ir.

\- Isabelle Lightwood, eres mi cita de esta noche, no invité a nadie para ir contigo, no puedes dejarme plantado. - Jace le estaba poniendo esa cara de hermano acongojado.- Somos las personas más populares de la escuela no vamos a perdernos nuestro baile de graduación.

-Jace tiene razón dijo Maryse. Que te sucede Izzy? Por qué te volviste tan amargada? Entiendo que el divorcio te afectó, pero no debes modificar tu manera de ser por los errores mios y de Robert-

\- Pueden dejar de sermonearme? Iré ok?. Pero en el momento en que Jace se enrole con alguien durante la fiesta voy a largarme de allí, porque no voy a quedarme con ese grupo de arpías que solo hablan mal de mí.

\- Isabelle no todo el mundo es malo, no puedo creer que toda la escuela haya sido así. Jace no está tan amargado al respecto.

\- No eran sus padres los que estaban en el centro de la atención, a él no lo persiguieron paparazzis.

\- Isabelle! - Maryse le dio una reprimenda porque obviamente eso había sido duro para Jace, él había perdido sus propios padres cuando era un niño y la familia lo había adoptado con mucho cariño.

\- Lo siento Jace, no fue mi intención. Los sabes?.

\- Lo sé. - respondió él con una sonrisa. - No nos hagas llegar tarde.

El tema de la fiesta era de Carnaval así que había mucho colorido y máscaras por doquier, Jace se veía muy guapo en su traje y ella claro, se veía muy sensual en su vestido rojo y labios rojos. - Siento mucho mi comentario de esta tarde Jace, de verdad.

\- Lo sé Iz, no estoy culpandote. - Jace tenía toda la atención esa noche puesta en una chica peliroja que estaba sentada al otro lado del salón, acompañada de un chico alto de cabello marron y gafas.

\- Lo sé, pero sé también que no paras de mirar a Clary y que te mueres por bailar con ella. - Jace la miró un momento sintiéndose pillado. - Ella es una buena chica, por lo menos no es como las demás que solo le interesan los chismes de nuestra familia y su dinero. - Deberías invitarla a bailar.

\- No puedo esta con su novio.

\- Jace! Él no es su novio.

\- no es? Creí que venían juntos.

\- están juntos pero son amigos, tuve una clase con ella el año pasado y sé que ese chico no es su novio, es algo como su mejor amigo.- Jace por un momento lo entendió todo y se lanzó por Clary para invitarla a bailar, Isabelle vio como Clary lo miró sorprendida ante la invitación y con una sonrisa brillante la aceptó, los dos se volvieron inseparables toda la noche. Luego se volvió un poco incomodo para Isabelle, porque mientras Jace bailaba con Clary, Isabelle terminó en la misma mesa con el chico de gafas rechazando invitaciones de otros muchachos para bailar. El amigo de Clary tenía cara un poco de amargado como ella, pero también de celos, viendo a Clary bailar con otro. - No sabes bailar Isabelle Lightwood? - Le preguntó 10 minutos después de que ambos estuvieran sentados como unos estúpidos mientras otros se divertían.

\- Tengo cara de que no se bailar quien quiera que seas?

\- Me llamo Simon Lewis y tuve una clase contigo hace 3 años, increible que no me recuerdes. - Isabelle se volvió para mirarlo y era cierto no lo recordaba.

\- es una gran escuela.

\- Y tú eres Isabelle Lightwood la estrella del equipo que no es demasiado buena para recordar a otros. - isabelle blanqueó los ojos, no le gustaba estar con la gente popular por chismosos pero tampoco lograba encajar con los demás precisamente por ser material demasiado "popular"

\- Puedes dejar de ser tan amargado Simon Lewis? Estoy tratando de no irme temprano de esta fiesta y dejar tirado a mi hermano.

\- Deberías tratar de bailar al menos, no te cansas de rechazar gente.

\- No bailo con idiotas. Odio la secundaria. - Simon sonrió con amargura, también odiaba la secundaria. - Por qué no bailas tú entonces? En vez de estar allí sentado como un idiota viendo como Clary baila con mi hermano. - Simon pareció dolido.

\- Estoy cuidandola, no confió en Jace Herondale.

\- No es esa clase de chico Simon, mi hermano es un chico decente.- En ese momento un chico que Simon reconocía bastante bien porque era muy popular se acercó para invitarla a bailar y ella también lo rechazó.

\- No estoy de humor Rafael. - Contestó Iz sin mirarlo.

\- Quien diablos te crees Isabelle? Tratas a todo el mundo como si fueras superior a ellos. - Respondió Rafael.

\- Callate Rafael, no quiero y punto. - El chico se alejó sin mirarla otra vez.

\- Por qué alguien como tú odia la secundaria tanto? - Le preguntó Simon tratando de distraerse un poco.

\- Ha sido un infierno. - Respondió. - Los chicos solo te tratan como un trofeo, las chicas se mueren de envidia, nadie es real aquí. - Simon arqueó las cejas nunca se imaginó un comentario tan profundo de alguien que parecía tan vacía como ella, siempre había tenido un concepto bastante bajo de los "populares"

\- Wow eso fue, profundo. - Simon por primera vez la miró, de verdad la vio. Ella era toda una belleza en todo el sentido de la palabra, tenía los labios tan rojos que se quedó viéndolos por demasiado tiempo hasta que sintió que la boca se le resecó, él que había desarrollado sentimientos tan profundos por Clary a través de los años quedó estupefacto por la belleza de Isabelle Lightwood, uno más que caía en su red. Ella se dio cuenta porque estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de miradas.

\- Todo bien Simon Lewis. Me estas observando demasiado. - Simon se sonrojó escandalosamente. Fue la primera vez que ella también sonrió en toda la noche.

\- Todo bien Isabelle. Creo que… es mejor que me vaya, yo estoy cansado de no hacer nada. - El muchacho pareció haber recordado que la razón por la que había ido esa noche era porque pensaba declararsele a Clary y todo había ido terriblemente mal.

\- Quieres bailar? Preguntó ella.

\- Tú quieres bailar conmigo? - Preguntó sorprendido.

\- Dudo que tengas intención de emborracharme para acostarte conmigo, así que sí, quiero bailar contigo.

Simon se levantó para irse pero a último momento cambió de pensamiento, se volvió hacía ella y le extendió el brazo. Ella lo tomó, ambos terminaron en la pista de baile. Claro él seguía observando a Clary de reojo pero disfrutó más de la cuenta bailar con Isabelle, aunque tener los ojos de todo el mundo encima no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

\- Como sobrevives a toda la atención? - Le preguntó en medio de la música.

\- No me concentro en eso, trato de concentrarme en hacer mis cosas.

\- Yo no podría te soy sincero. Pero tengo que decir que no eres como pensaba Isabelle. - Ella sonrió con honestidad, ambos bailaron toda la noche hasta que terminó la fiesta.

Jace ofreció llevar a Clary hasta casa, y a cambio pidió que uno de los automóviles del hotel recogiera a Isabelle, su hermana no se molestó con él porque esperaba que sucediera algo así, pero en cambio dándose cuenta que Simon no tenía auto, ella ofreció llevarlo hasta su casa en Brooklyn. Él estuvo callado todo el camino, Izzy tuvo algo de compasión por él, sabía que estaba pensando en Clary, él parecía un chico bueno, demasiado inocente pero bueno - No puedo creer que no le hayas dicho nunca lo que sentías. - Simon se quedó callado. - Sabes Simon Lewis? He sido muchas cosas en mi vida, pero nunca había sido el premio de consolación de nadie.

\- A que te refieres? Isabelle.

\- Esta noche, se que no fue agradable para ti, a pesar de que muchos chicos querían bailar conmigo, tú bailaste conmigo toda la noche queriendo bailar con otra. - Isabelle tenía un tono un poco divertido. - Yo ni siquiera quería venir.

\- Lo siento Isabelle, ha sido una noche extraña para los dos.

\- Lo ha sido.

\- Cuando dijiste que dudabas que yo tuviera la intención de emborracharte para costarme contigo a que te referias? Por qué no lo haría?...- ella estuvo a punto de responder pero él habló primero. - Lo sé Lo sé tengo la palabra Virgen grabada en la frente. - Ella arqueó las cejas sorprendida soltando una carcajada.

\- Que? Yo … no me refería a eso….

\- A no? Entonces a qué?

\- A que no pareces esa clase de chico, pero gracias por la revelación acerca de tu intimidad. No esperaba eso. - Ella sonrió nuevamente mientras él se sonrojaba.

\- Sabes que? Tal vez si sea esa clase de chico. Tal vez no soy tan bueno como aparento. - Isabelle lo miró curiosa, era como si él se sintiera desafiado a probar algo, por alguna razón tratando de halagarlo lo había ofendido

\- Lo que sucede contigo es que tienes el corazón roto Simon. Tú no serías capaz de ponerme un dedo encima. - Simon se sonrojó aún más.

\- Pruebame! - Ahora estaba despechado e iracundo. Isabelle no borraba esa sonrisa autosuficiente de sus labios.

\- Esta bien, quiero ver que es lo que tienes… - Le respondió dándole una orden al chofer para que se desviara. - Llevanos al hotel Lightwood de Brooklyn


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO DOS - LA PALABRA V

Isabelle entró en el Hotel que le pertenecía a su familia y pidió una habitación, algunos la conocían, no era la primera vez que traía a un chico a uno de sus hoteles. Ella daba propinas bastante decentes y los empleados del hotel jamás la delataban, ni a ella ni a Jace. La habitación era bastante linda, los dos entraron, ella con sentido de bastante propiedad, él como si lo hubieran llevado a rendir un examen sin avisarle. Isabelle se quitó zapatos y se sentó en la cama, Simon se quedó parado en la mitad de la habitación observandola el vestido rojo tenía una abertura muy provocadora que dejaba ver de un lado sus largas piernas y un escote perfecto que no era ni demasiado revelador ni tampoco recatado, dejaba un poco a la imaginación, el chico estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Pasados unos minutos ella le preguntó impaciente.

\- Y bien? Ibas a probarme algo? - Simon tampoco se veìa mal, de hecho el traje que usaba le quedaba bastante bien, llevaba una camiseta y encima una chaqueta que lo hacía ver formal pero juvenil, el cabello despeinado y los anteojos, parecía un nerd muy sexy. Izzy de verdad quería algo con él después de todo.

\- Lo haré. - Respondió con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Que tal un poco de vino para empezar. - Isabelle se puso sobre sus pies descalzos y le sirvió una copa de vino al chico que la aceptó de buena gana mientras ella volvió a sentarse en la cama cruzando la pierna que le quedaba descubierta, la abertura se abrió, Simon se bebió toda la copa de un sorbo. - Quieres otra? - Simon asintió pero él mismo se encargó de servirla y tomarsela de la misma manera, ella seguía observandolo mientras continuaba bebiéndose su propia copa calmadamente y sin afán. - Simon? - La verdad es que se veía muy tierno en la mitad de la habitación con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y lleno de nervios. Él tomó una respiración profunda y luego se le acercó tomándole en el rostro de manera muy dulce, le dio una mirada nerviosa pero tierna y poniendo sus labios con los de ella de manera torpe la besó. Ella se sorprendió, revelando una sonrisa, pero él siguió besándola, a pesar de que el beso era bastante torpe a Isabelle le gustó, había algo en él que la hacía sentir cómoda y a salvo, y no a la defensiva como con los demás, además le encantaba que fuera más alto que ella, sus facciones eran finas, Izzy sumergió sus dedos en el cabello alborotado del chico e hizo un sonido de placer y le mordió el labio inferior, él sonrió.

\- Eres muy espectacular. - le susurró entre jadeos mientras tomaba un poco de aire.

\- Dejame verte Simon. - Hizo le sacó la chaqueta y empezó a acariciarle los brazos mirándolo de arriba a abajo levantando una ceja. Esto fue casi un permiso para él, porque inmediatamente puso uno de sus manos en el muslo de Isabelle e instintivamente apretó, estaba deliciosamente duro, ella era muy atlética. Él siguió besándola por unos buenos minutos, el vino le había dado algo de valor, pero entonces dejó de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y empezó a pensar en lo que podría pasar, nunca se imaginó que su primera vez iba a ser una chica super popular, hermosa desde la cabeza a los pies. Los labios le sabían a vino y a frutilla por su pintalabios. Ella era demasiado atractiva para no notarlo, claro que había estado enamorado de Clary por suficiente tiempo pero no podía ser indiferente a Isabelle Lightwood, ningún chico del mundo podría lograrlo.

\- Eres hermosa- le dijo entre besos, tenía las gafas levemente inclinadas. Ese fue el momento en que ella lo vio por primera vez, él no era para nada feo, tenía un encanto poco común, sus ojos marrones eran muy sinceros, era extraño que nunca lo hubiera notado en secundaria.

\- Gracias Simon Lewis. - Le respondió, esta vez ella lo besó con intensidad, atrayéndolo para que sus cuerpos quedaron totalmente juntos.

Isabelle era como un fuego que después de encendido era muy difícil de apagar y mucho menos de controlar. Ella rápidamente cambió la posición arrojándolo sobre la cama y acostándose encima para sentirlo mucho más, sin pensarlo ya estaba besandolo otra vez bastante apasionada, con la nueva posición Simon no solo podía tocarle las piernas sino también el trasero, era redondo y firme eso lo calentó mucho más, Isabelle era muy ardiente y su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar a ella instintivamente y sin control, ella no lo dejaba pensar ni un momento. Todo iba de maravilla pero Isabelle era demasiado, y empezó sobarse encima de sus pantalones abultados, ella podía sentirlo duro a través de la tela del pantalón, Izzy quería más, así que le bajó el cierre desabrochó el botón en un según, luego lo acarició a través de los boxers, no habían dejado de besarse ni un momento, de tanto sobadera Simon sintió que una corriente eléctrica le pasó por todo el cuerpo y supo que había perdido el control.

\- Oh por Dios! Oh no, no no no. - Dijo él pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaba mojado y ella podía notarlo. Simon se cubrió el rostro avergonzado con la respiración a mil. Isabelle rodó a su lado en silencio sin mirarlo demasiado, ella también estaba tratando de controlar su respiración. - Oh no, esto es muy embarazoso. Oh no, por que? - El se veía bastante avergonzado, Isabelle no le dijo nada, no quería hacerlo sentir peor, la verdad es que ella había tenido parejas bastante "rápidas" pero nunca uno tan rápido que ni siquiera se hubieran desnudado. Simon se sentó rápidamente sin mirarla, se puso los zapatos y se marchó del lugar tratando de esconder sus pantalones húmedos, menos mal eran negro. Isabelle se quedó sobre la cama tratando de bajarse la calentura y lamentadose internamente no tener su vibrador.


	3. Chapter 3

hola a todos, espero que esten super bien. Sé que violé la primera regla de no publicar algo nuevo sin terminar algo viejo, con esta historia me pasó que saltó a mi imaginación y no pude contenerla, quería compartirla con uds. Espero que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios. Saludos!

**PRETEMPORADA**

Simon tuvo que ver como su mejor amiga y amor secreto de la secundaria Clary Fray no solo salía con Jace sino que pasados un par de meses formalizaron su relación, él comprendió que debía olvidarse de ella y empezó su proceso para hacerlo enfocándose en su nueva vida fuera de la secundaria, pronto entraría a la escuela de artes para estudiar música pero además debía conseguir un empleo porque no podía seguir bajo las faldas de su madre todo el tiempo. La verdad era que Simon tenía su encanto, había tenido un par de citas con una chica llamada Maureen, aunque no era Clary y mucho menos Isabelle, la chica era agradable, aunque obviamente Simon no tenía intenciones de pasar mucho más allá de un beso con ella, no quería volver a vivir una experiencia como la había vivido con Isabelle, estaba un poco traumatizado.

Sky Blue FC era el equipo profesional que había contratado a Isabelle para jugar esa temporada y su casa en NJ en el Red Bull Arena, la verdad era que se sentía pequeña, ella pasó de ser la chica más popular de la escuela y la estrella del equipo de fútbol a ser una jugadora más, además de ser la menor en edad del equipo. En el equipo profesional no era nadie excepcional, es más, tenía que trabajar bastante fuerte para conseguir que fuera tenida en cuenta, gracias a Dios la capitana del equipo era su amiga Maia Roberts. Izzy se dedicó fuertemente a trabajar en ponerse al día con el equipo, no era nada sencillo tomaba toda la dedicación del mundo, no solo a entrenar sino a hacer horas de GYM para ser más resistente.

Simon y Clary quedaron de tomarse un café, era febrero y el frío de NY era inclemente. Los dos iban a estudiar en la escuela de artes, él música, ella pintura. Ambos tenían mucho talento y sueños que cumplir.

\- Necesito encontrar un empleo rapido. - Dijo Simon. - Me siento bastante escaso de dinero y debo buscar un lugar donde vivir

\- Te haré saber si se de algo, preguntaré si alguien necesita un músico.

\- Hay muchos lugares que necesitan músicos pero pagan bastante mal. Ojala pueda encontrar algo rápido.

\- Tranquilo Si, todo va a salir bien. Sabes que? Necesitas una distracción

\- A que te refieres?

\- Tengo boletas para el partido de pretemporada del Sky Blue quieres ir conmigo?

\- Va a ir tu novio?

\- Claro que sí, obviamente va a ir, su hermana es la que juega. - Simon recordó súbitamente la cara de Isabelle Lightwood, su figura, sus besos y se sonrojó inmediatamente. También recordó lo que había pasado la noche del baile de graduación.

\- Ni obligado quiero ver a Isabelle.

\- ¿ Por qué? - Preguntó sorprendida su mejor amiga. - creí que la habías conocido mejor en la fiesta de graduación y te había agradado. Hasta estuvieron bailando.

\- Ella…. No no quiero ir.

\- Simon, sucedió algo con Isabelle después del baile?

\- Clary, no sucedió nada. Dejalo ir.

\- No, tú no me ocultas cosas a mí Si. - Simon la vio intensamente unos segundos, claro que le había ocultado su afecto por años y años de amistad y ahora estaba tratando de olvidarla como fuera lugar.

\- No te estoy ocultando nada Fray!. - Dejalo ir.

\- Esta bien, esta bien. ¿Como van las cosas con Maureen?

\- Calmadas, no quiero apresurar nada.

\- Sabes que no me agrada del todo verdad? Siento que es un poco posesiva.

\- Oye! Yo no opino nada de tu relación con el rubio falso de Jace Lightwood.

\- Podríamos hacer una cita doble si quieres Si. Podrías conocerlo mejor, además es rubio natural.

\- Lo pensaré

Isabelle y Jace no solo eran deportistas, los dos habían hecho un trato con sus padres, que se dedicarían a sus deportes el tiempo que quisieran pero aprenderían algo de administración para en algún momento poder cuidar de su herencia, Alec era parte de ese trato pero él era excelente en administración, conocía perfectamente el funcionamiento de los hoteles y estaba bien avanzado en su carrera en Europa. Mientras que Izzy y Jace habían empezado la universidad para estudiar Mercadeo y administración respectivamente, Izzy no era la persona con más tiempo ahora, estudiaba y jugaba profesionalmente fútbol y en los tiempos libres aprendía cosas de Maryse acerca de cómo administrar un imperio, ese era el trato.

\- Necesitamos nuevos músicos para el bar. - Su madre estaba haciendo una lista de pendientes, Isabelle estaba bostezando. - NO descansaste bien anoche. - Preguntó Maryse. - Debes dormir bien, hoy inicia la pretemporada.

-Descanse bien, pero las listas de pendientes me aburren. - Por fin llegaron al comedor del hotel para desayunar, había un inmenso buffet con toda clase de panes, mermeladas, frutas, yogurt, granola. Isabelle desayunó huevos con panecillos y jugo de naranja y después se encontró con Jace en el gimnasio para trabajar en su cardio previo al partido.

\- Cómo te sientes para esta noche?

-Como alguien que va a estar en la banca toda la noche. - Respondió frustrada. - He estado trabajando tan duro pero es difícil agarrar el paso, las profesionales van a otro nivel. - Jace le dio su sonrisa favorita, esa que solo guardaba para las personas que amaba.

\- Tú Isabelle Lightwood eres una profesional. Tendrás tu oportunidad lo prometo. - Clary y yo iremos a apoyarte juegues o no.

-Gracias, sabes si Simon va a ir?

-Simon? Por qué habría de importarte ese nerd? - Jace fue un poco despectivo.

\- Creí que te agradaba.

\- Clary no deja de llevarlo a todas partes. - Isabelle soltó una carcajada. - Pero enserio, que te importa ?

\- No lo veo desde la graduación, nosotros…. Tuvimos un desacuerdo esa noche. - Jace la miró extrañado. - Quisiera hablar con él y dejar todo claro.

\- Que sucedió?

\- Nada que te importe Jace.

El partido estuvo sumamente aburrido. Isabelle estuvo sentada en la banca todo el tiempo, ella no estaba acostumbrada a la banca, siempre era la estrella, siempre era la primera en al formación. La vida de futbolista profesional no iniciaba como ella había imaginado. Aunque su equipo tenía problemas en la delantera, habían logrado ganar 1-0

\- Jugaras la próxima vez. Lo sé Iz. - Le dijo Jace mientras conducía rumbo al hotel, Izzy estaba sentada en el asiento del pasajero trasero, Jace manejaba y Clary iba como copiloto.

\- Jace tiene razón. - Agregó Clary dandole animos.

\- Me alegra que Max no hubiera podido venir, me avergonzaría verme sentada en la banca todo el partido. - Era cierto Max estaba resfriado y Maryse no lo dejaba salir, tanto Clary como Jace seguían dándole ánimo pero Izzy estaba demasiado aburrida como para decir nada, solo se sentó allí a escucharlos mientras conversaban y coqueteaban juntos, estaba tan absorta en su frustración que casi se pierde la última parte, Clary le estaba diciendo que Simon necesitaba urgente un empleo, Jace estaba ignorandola un poco pero Izzy intervino.

\- Mamá necesita un músico para el bar del hotel, debe estar disponible los fines de semana.

\- Como sabes eso Iz? Preguntó Jace.

\- Yo presto atención cuando mamá habla. - Respondió Iz.

\- Crees que podría emplear a Simon? - Preguntó Clary interesada y a Jace no le parecía buena idea tener a Simon trabajando en el mismo hotel donde él vivía pero no dijo nada.

\- Creo que podría hacer una prueba, hablaré con mamá. - Prometió la futbolista y el tema quedó allí.

Isabelle siguió trabajando fuertemente, esta vez tomó a Max como su asistente personal, el niño adoraba a su hermana y ser parte de proceso, él le ayudaba a tomar los tiempos y le gritaba palabras de ánimo, para ser sinceros, el chico era exigente y no le daba nada por sentado, además era el encargado de que su hermana estuviera bien hidratada, con todo para el segundo partido de pretemporada también tuvo que estar en la banca, era extraño, antes era dueña de la cancha pero ahora se sentía superada por jugadoras más fuertes y rápidas que ella, tampoco había sentido que el equipo le tuviera confianza, a pesar de que Maia Roberts era su amiga y su capitana ella era otra clase de jugadora, en la cancha parecía una loba defendiendo y comandando, era totalmente diferente a lo que era el fútbol en la escuela. Claro que Max estuvo con ella desde las tribunas pero fue una decepción para todos no poder verla debutar con su equipo. Jia Penhallow era la entrenadora y dentro del equipo también jugaba su hija Aline Penhallow, todos estaban tratando de apoyarla en lo que pudieran pero lo cierto es que Izzy no lograba despegar del todo, estaba frustrada y de mal humor todo el tiempo a pesar de que Maryse le decía continuamente que tuviera paciencia, pero ella no era así.

Simon estaba ensayando con la banda del bar, claro que había pasado la prueba de Maryse y ahora estaba tratando de acoplarse a la banda como pianista principal, gracias a su nuevo empleo por fin había podido irse a vivir fuera de su casa, así fuera en un basurero como Alphabet City, compartía apartamento con el cantante de la banda del hotel, un chico llamado Jordan Kyle que era muy amable y le ofreció vivir con él y pagar una renta muy considerada. La verdad era que Simon era muy bueno tocando el piano, sus dedos eran ágiles y su sentido musical era increíble, era una muy buena adición al equipo. Isabelle acababa de llegar al hotel del entreno de la tarde con Max cuando escuchó un piano envolver todo el lobby, era una melodía preciosa y se sintió atraída inmediatamente para saber de quién provenía tan maravillosa pieza. Fue una grata sorpresa ver a Simon tocando, concentrado en las teclas y con las gafas que se le resbalaban por la nariz, la banda terminó de tocar y todos estaban bastante contentos de cómo estaban sonando, tocaban una especie de jazz en ese momento aunque en el bar se tocaban varios géneros, nadie se había percatado de la presencia de Isabelle y Max viéndolos desde la puerta, eran los dueños del hotel y rara vez se les veía más allá del Lobby o del Penthouse, o cuando Isabelle acompañaba a su madre a hacer rondas de supervisión. Fue Jordan el la vio.

\- Buena tarde señorita Lightwood. Bienvenida, no sabíamos que nos estaba observando. Quiere sentarse? - Simon levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Isabelle mirándolo con una sonrisa autosuficiente, tenía el cabello recogido en una cola y los labios rojos como esa noche, a pesar de que usaba ropa deportiva, el muchacho recordó que era sentir sus piernas y su trasero firme en sus manos, pero el chico se llenó de vergüenza inmediata sonrojándose escandalosamente y sus compañeros los notaron,, Simon bajó la cabeza sin querer mirarla a la cara otra vez enfocándose en las teclas del piano.

\- Los felicito, la música suena muy bien, Simon me alegra que hayas podido obtener el empleo. - ella tampoco pudo evitar pensar en los besos y en las ganas que le había dejado, la verdad no se sentía decepcionada de él, se sentía antojada.

Simon no levantó la cabeza contestó tímidamente.

\- Gracias a ti Isabelle. - uno de los chicos corrigió rápidamente.

\- Señorita Lightwood.

\- Gracias, señorita Lightwood. - Corrigió Simon más avergonzado.

\- Debería dejarlos ensayar tranquilos. Tal vez baje en estos días a escucharlos tocar en vivo. Así se dio vuelta y Max la siguió pegado a sus pasos, los músicos soltaron el aire contenido por la tensión.

\- Qué sucedió aquí? Ella nunca viene. - Preguntó Jordan con curiosidad.- Además la llamaste Isabelle? NADIE hace eso en el hotel, con ninguno de los Lightwood, ellos son los dueños de 200 hoteles en el mundo.

\- Estudiamos en la misma escuela. - Respondió Simon. - perdón fue…

\- Esta divina, me encanta verla en esa ropa deportiva - Añadió uno de los chicos de la banda llamado Eric. - Todos notamos que te sonrojaste, te gusta no?

Simon blanqueó los ojos, si supieran la razón verdadera se burlarían de él eternamente. - Tranquilo Simon, solo un ciego no podría ver tanta belleza.

\- Podemos seguir ensayando?- Por favor?

Isabelle continuaba sonriendo en el ascensor, no era una sonrisa malévola y tampoco estaba buscando avergonzar a Simon, pero aquella noche no se le borra a nadie de la cabeza tan fácil, la verdad no muchos hombres la habían dejado con tantas ganas.

\- Lo conoces ? Preguntó Max.

\- Estudiaba en Idris, es amigo de Clary. - Respondió Izzy, todavía sonriendo. - después de toda esa frustración que había tenido de repente estaba sonriendo.

\- Me agrada. - Añadió Max, Isabelle lo miró con curiosidad. - Te hace sonreir eso es nuevo. - Isabelle blanqueó los ojos y la puerta del ascensor se abrió.

Maryse estaba discutiendo con alguien por teléfono, estaba en la sala de estar del penthouse, claro que ella tenía su propia oficina dentro del hotel y rara vez subía trabajo a sus espacios personales, así que si discutía era a nivel personal, solamente discutía con alguien así y esa persona era Robert Lightwood.

\- Robert no entiendo porque quieres asociarte con los Morgensten? No me gusta Valentine ni Jhonatan mucho menos. - Isabelle le hizo un gesto con la manos de "qué sucede", su madre la ignoró y siguió discutiendo con Robert por varios minutos, cuando colgó inmediatamente le contó a su hija que sucedía. - Robert quiere asociarse con los Morgensten, ya sabes que tienen bares y restaurantes en todos lados y quieren asociar nuestros hoteles. Pero no me gusta Izzy. Después del divorcio Robert había logrado un acuerdo con Maryse para no disolver la sociedad que ambos tenían que tomar las decisiones por el bien de sus hijos y de la compañía pero era difícil ponerlos de acuerdo, con frecuencia Alec tenía que mediar. - Va a enviar a Jonathan a NY para tratar de cerrar el negocio.

\- Es el hermano de Clary verdad?

\- Oh sí…. - Respondió Maryse. - Otro divorcio escandaloso y el de Valentine y Jocelyn

\- No hablemos de eso.

Simon invitó a Maureen a tomarse un cafe, ya por lo menos podía permitirse algunas cosas. La chica era de esas que no paraban de hablar, hablaba una y otra vez pero nada interesante, Simon reconoció que se aburría un poco con ella pero en su plan de olvidar a Clary necesitaba algo que lo entretuviera.

\- Sabes Simon? Hemos salido ya más de 5 veces. - Simon se sorprendió con el comentario esperando que la chica dijera algo más.

\- Estas contando?

\- Más o menos. - Maureen rió un poco nerviosa. - te gustaría que fuéramos un poco más allá de los besos. - Simon casi escupe el café, la chica era muy directa. - Podríamos ir a tu apartamento y conocernos mejor. - El chico no sabía que responder, por un lado se encontraba aterrorizado de estar con una chica nuevamente en esa posición, por otro lado no quería quedar mal con ella.

\- Por qué apresurarnos? Dejemos que las cosas fluyan. - respondió dándole un beso bastante seco en los labios, Maureen hizo un gesto desesperanzado y cambió de tema para seguir hablando de cosas que Simon no le interesaban.

El viernes en la noche Jace había llevado a Clary a conocer el penthouse que compartía con su familia, la verdad es que el lugar era espectacular y muy lujoso. Estaban a punto de empezar a cenar, Isabelle, Max y Maryse cuando los dos llegaron.

\- Bienvenida Clary. - Le dijo Maryse recibiendola con afecto. - Sientate por favor.

La pelirroja obedeció tomando asiento al lado de Isabelle, Izzy también le dio un afectuoso saludo, la verdad es que ella no tenía muchas amigas pero Clary siempre le había parecido diferente a todas las chicas de secundaria.

\- Cómo está Jocelyn? - Preguntó Maryse y Clary contestó que estaba muy bien. - Sabías que tu hermano vendrá por estos lados?

\- Oh? De verdad? - Maryse asintió. - Nuestra relación no es buena desde el divorcio, ya saben que él eligió a papá y yo elegí a mamá

\- Viene a tratar de negociar con nosotros. - Le dijo Jace animado, la verdad Jace y Jonathan nunca habían tenido una mala relación y no le importaba, Clary blanqueó los ojos y todos siguieron comiendo, al final de la cena Clary tuvo una idea.- Oigan, Simon está tocando en el bar esta noche, podríamos bajar un rato?.

\- Por mí está bien. - respondió Isabelle

\- No te duermas tarde. - Le dijo su madre inmediatamente. - Mañana tienes entreno.

\- Mamá…. Dejala que se divierta, además nadie va a tomar alcohol.

\- Por que no se adelantan uds dos. - Maryse estaba señalando a su hija y a Clary. - Quisiera hablar algo con Jace primero. - Las chicas asintieron y se metieron en el ascensor.

El Penthouse quedaba en el piso 50 y el bar en el lobby, las dos estuvieron calladas un momento pero Clary tenía mucha curiosidad.

\- Izzy, sucedió algo con Simon la noche del baile de graduación? - Isabelle la miró extrañada. - Es que los dos estaban bailando y después tú ofreciste a llevarlo, todo parecía bien pero ahora…

\- Simon no quiere verme ni hablar conmigo? Se le nota. Esta semana lo vi ensayando.

\- Él es una persona bastante amable casi con todo el mundo.

\- Clary, yo no le hice nada a tu amigo solo baile con él. Pero ya sabes que le caigo mal a todo el mundo, eso no es nuevo.

\- La gente piensa que eres arrogante pero tú no eres así Iz.

\- Simon puede pensar lo que quiera de mí Clary. Yo no le he hecho nada.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, los empleados del hotel saludaban a Isabelle a medida que avanzaba con Clary, uno de los empleados al verlas entrar al bar se apresuró a conseguirles una mesa cerca al escenario, la banda ya estaba tocando. Simón tenía que usar uniforme y se veía bastante serio, Isabelle pensó que se veía guapo.

\- Jace no quiero ver a Jonathan Morgesten en este Penthouse cuando venga. Sabes que no me agrada nada que tenga que ver con Valentine, yo no confío en él.

\- Maryse….

\- No quiero verlo cerca a Max o a Isabelle. Es claro? - Jace casi nunca veía a Maryse tan seria, pero ahora sabía que le estaba hablando enserio. - Sé que son amigos pero

\- Ya lo entendí. No te preocupes.

La banda tenía que hacer un breve receso, Simon por fin se percató de la presencia de Isabelle que esta vez llevaba minifalda sus piernas se veían infinitamente largas y seductoras, una blusa negra con un escote, de su garganta colgaba un pendiente rojo que coronaba donde iniciaban sus pechos, al lado estaba Clary pero era opacada por la belleza de la pelinegra y Jace que se les había unido al final. Jace no le agradaba, a pesar de que Isabelle le atraía mucho no la quería ver nunca en su vida porque le daba pena, pero Clary era su mejor amiga y no podía escapar de los Lightwood en un hotel que llevaba su nombre.

Jace le ordenó a un camarero que hiciera que Simon se sentara en la mesa con ellos. Clary se levantó para saludarlo de un abrazo y Jace le hizo una señal con la cabeza, respecto a Isabelle la saludó sin mirarla nuevamente porque sino se quedaría viendola toda y sería raro, además le dijo "_señorita Lightwood"_ mientras se sentaba, Isabelle blanqueó los chico le atraía de una manera misteriosa e inocente, era como que quería quitarle todo ese pudor y esa vergüenza en una noche de sexo que lo hiciera nunca olvidarse de ella.

\- Oigan, uds dos que les pasa? Son raros - Dijo Jace impaciente notado como Isabelle miraba descaradamente a Simon

\- Ya sabes que mamá hace que todos nos traten con respeto. Pero tú no tienes que llamarme así. - Le dijo Isabelle impaciente.

\- Quieres tomar algo Simon? - Le preguntó Clary

\- Algo fuerte por favor. - respondió. Jace ordenó Whisky para él y para Simon, soda para Isabelle y Clary aceptó un cóctel. Simon se bebió su Whisky contando los minutos para volver a tocar con la banda, luego se paró y se fue.

\- No puedes decir que nada pasó Iz. Es evidente que uds dos tuvieron un desacuerdo bastante fuerte esa noche. Dimelo! - Dijo Jace molesto- trató de aprovecharse de ti?

\- Jace! - Clary iba a defender a su amigo pero Isabelle respondió primero.

\- Crees que él podría aprovecharse de mí en serio? Yo me aprovecharía de él. No se que le pasa, no tengo nada en contra de él, les dije que no me molestaba venir, pero es el estupido nerd es que le molesta mi presencia. Le conseguí este empleo por Dios! No tiene sentido.

\- Lo siento Iz. - Comentó Clary, de verdad no se porque Simon está tan molesto.

\- No puedo con esto. Voy a dejarlos solos, disfruten su velada, yo tengo que madrugar mañana.

Isabelle se levantó de la mesa escuchando como Jace le susurraba a su novia.

\- _Tu amigo es un grosero._

\- él no es así con nadie.

Simon continuó tocando con la banda hasta que su turno terminó y luego se fue frustrado a su casa, estaba pensando que si no necesitara tanto el dinero y la paga no fuera tan buena renunciaría solo por no tener que ver a Isabelle otra vez pero no podía darse ese lujo. Isabelle estaba muy molesta, demasiado. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie la tratara así, nadie de su círculo mostraba tanta molestia por verla, es más los empleados del hotel la trataban con sumo respeto, no estaba dispuesta a soportar ese comportamiento, estaba totalmente decidida a confrontarlo como fuera. El sábado Simon también tenía que tocar con la banda así que encontraría la oportunidad de hablar con él. Después del entreno se dio a la tarea como una obsesionada de lograr quedarse a solas con él aunque fuera unos minutos para eso aprovechó que su madre había salido a visitar otros hoteles durante ese fin de semana y le ordenó a Bat Velasquez el DJ del bar que le dijera que Maryse necesitaba verlo en su oficina antes de que empezara a tocar esa noche. Simon estaba extrañado pero no dudó en tocar en la oficina de Maryse, cuando abrió la puerta sentada en la silla de su madre estaba Isabelle.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno chicos les dejo otro capitulo un poquito subido de tono, espero que les guste. Y me dejen sus comentarios

**PADAWAN**

"_Tienes esa actitud de chico bueno, creo que me encanta" _\- He Like that (Fifth Harmony)

\- Sigue. - Le dijo Isabelle mirándolo a la cara, él se avergonzó como siempre lo hacía pero siguió. Isabelle se levantó de la silla. - Esto no es un asunto de trabajo. - Simon arqueó las cejas sorprendido. - estoy cansada de tu actitud conmigo, Jace no se despega de Clary, Clary no se despega de ti y yo quiero compartir con mi hermano porque no tengo demasiados amigos así que no voy a seguir aguantando tu actitud conmigo Simon, todo se pone raro!

\- Así que me citaste a la oficina de tu madre como si fuera tu empleado para hablar de por que estoy raro? De verdad piensas que eres superior a los demás no?

\- De qué diablos estás hablando? Nada de lo que pasó esa noche fue mi culpa, no seas tan estupido!. - Simon se sonrojó ante la mención de esa noche.- Los dos se vieron las ganas del otro reflejadas en los ojos, pero Simon estaba herido en su orgullo.

\- No voy a hablar de eso. Si no me necesitas me voy a ir.- isabelle se adelantó y se puso entre él y la puerta.

\- NO. Esto es estupido!, tu actitud es estupida. - Isabelle estaba llevando jeans super apretados y tacones altos, una blusa con un escote que hacía que cualquiera quisiera mirar dos veces.

\- Esta bien! Esta bien!. Sí me siento avergonzado cada vez que te veo Isabelle, por mí no te vería nunca más en mi vida pero no puedo renunciar porque necesito el empleo! Podrías dejarme en paz con mi verguenza por favor?

\- Eso es lo que trato de decirte idiota. No hay nada de lo que debes avergonzarte. No tienes que ser un imbécil conmigo todo el tiempo. - Simon blanqueó las ojos. - Por mí borraría esa noche pero no puedo borrarla ni borrar lo que pasó.

Simon resopló con las manos en la cintura sin mirarla pero ella lo cogió de la barbilla con fortaleza y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos. - Estás escuchándome, no estoy tratando de hacerte sentir apenado, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, no conmigo, no soy esa clase de chica. - Los dos se contemplaron un momento el uno al otro ojos negros, ojos marrones, ella lo miraba desafiante y él nervioso. Sorprendentemente el contacto de la piel de Isabelle con Simon no fue desagradable, de hecho algún tipo de corriente eléctrica pasó por los dos. Izzy estaba demasiado cerca, podía sentir su aliento y quería desesperadamente besarla, ella también quería besarlo allí mismo y hacerle otras cosas pero no podía, no en la oficina de su madre.

\- Ok trataré de que las cosas no sean tan extrañas entre los dos. Lo prometo - Dijo él, y el tono que usó fue totalmente diferente, no parecía ya enojado con ella, pero la vergüenza no se quitaba, ello lo soltó por fin.

\- Gracias.

\- Puedo irme ya?

\- Has …. Logrado superar el impase?

\- Me estas preguntando por mi vida sexual ahora. - Simon estaba muy sensible al respecto.

\- Oye… Sé que parezco alguien que no le importan los demás pero yo no soy una mala persona Simon. Yo podría ayudarte.

\- Ayudarme? Como? Esto es incomodo.

\- Puedes hablar conmigo al respecto por ejemplo.

\- No me apetece hablar de mis inconvenientes sexuales con Isabelle Lightwood.

\- Si no quieres hablar… yo podría… enseñarte, no tendríamos que hablar si no quieres. - Simon se sonrojó como no lo había hecho jamás en la vida por nadie.

\- Estas loca o que? Que estas sugiriendo? - Ella blanqueó los ojos - Necesito irme a ensayar Isabelle. - el trató de irse pero ella lo tomó por el brazo para no permitírselo.

\- Dime algo? Has _anotado_ alguna vez con una chica en estos dos meses? - Isabelle seguía hablándole demasiado cerca, demasiado tentadora

\- NO voy a decirtelo!

\- Tienes la palabra V grabada en la frente todavía, por si te lo preguntabas.

\- Decías que no querías hacerme sentir avergonzado.

\- No quiero, quiero ayudarte. La oferta está hecha…. yo te puedo enseñar si quieres.

\- Por qué habría de necesitar una maestra?, todos los chicos allá afuera aprenden por sí solos.

\- Quien te dijo que todos los chicos saben algo de eso? La mayoría ni siquiera saben tocar una mujer adecuadamente. - Simon estaba pensando en eso: en tocarla toda, pero su orgullo era más grande.

\- No estoy interesado.

Isabelle lo soltó y él se fue sin mirarla otra vez.

Tercer partido de la pretemporada, Max, Maryse, Jace, Clary y Simon con Maureen en las graderías, Simon no sabía como Clary había logrado convencerlo de que invitara a Maureen pero allá estaban todos tratando de animar a Isabelle que estaba total y absolutamente aburrida en la banca, su rostro decía todo, no lograba ganarse la confianza de la entrenadora para que le diera minutos. La verdad en los entrenamientos se había acoplado mucho mejor al equipo pero eso no significaba que tuviera chance de jugar en algún momento. Había completado dos meses de entrenamiento con el Sky Blue FC y no había tenido su debut, esto se la estaba carcomiendo por dentro, el partido estaba a punto de acabar, la ausencia de goles por parte del equipo era evidente, y en este momento se encontraban perdiendo 1-0 y toda la escuadra buscaba desesperadamente empatar, minuto 80 faltaban 10 minutos para que terminara cuando Jia se dirigió a Isabelle.

-Lightwood, ponte a calentar vas a entrar. - Isabelle se paró como un resorte se quitó el peto y empezó calentar emocionada, se moría por estrenarse con los colores del equipo, eran visitantes así que la blusa y la pantaloneta eran color azul claro con blanco.

La coach dio paso al cambio,. -Quiero que jueges adelante con Tessa y anoten. - Estaba señalando con los dedos los movimientos que iban a realizar. - Izzy siguió las instrucciones y se ubicó adelante, en la tribuna su familia gritó alentandola. Para Simon una cosa era ver a Isabelle en persona el efecto que tenía cuando la tenía enfrente, pero en la cancha era como una estrella que brillaba con luz propia pero a la vez inalcanzable.

El equipo jugaba mejor que nunca, Isabelle trató de asociarse con sus nuevas compañeras pero se notaba que era la novata del equipo eso la llenaba de frustración y en el minuto noventa Tessa tomó la pelota desde el lateral, viendo como Izzy corría hacía el área y no dudó en hacerle un pase para que anotara. Isabelle vio la pelota llegarle en cámara lenta, y enseguida tuvo una marca de dos chicas encima,estaba prácticamente frente al arco tenía que rematar y lo hizo pero el tiro salió desviado (como si fuera posible) y toda la tribuna hizo un sonido al mismo tiempo entre lamento y sorpresa, Isabelle se tomó la cabeza lamentándose y el juez determinó que el partido había acabado, la única oportunidad que había tenido para jugar con su equipo y para anotar la había desperdiciado, estaría en la banca quien sabe cuanto tiempo más.

Simon salió del partido en compañía de Maureen, él no tenía un auto así que estaban usando el auto de ella, la chica manejaba. Cuando estaban en la mitad del camino a casa se detuvo.

\- Sucede algo?

\- Simon quisieras ir a un lugar… más privado? Ya sabes donde pudiéramos compartir mejor. - Simon se sorprendió.

\- Claro! - respondió con seguridad pero por dentro estaba pensando que no quería volver a una situación similar a la que había vivido con Isabelle.

Maureen lo llevó a un lugar oscuro donde las parejitas iban a besuquearse en el automóvil, era extraño como ella parecía que tenía todas las ganas y Simon no tenía nada de ganas de tocarla.

-Está todo bien? Sabes que puedes tocarme cierto? - Le dijo Maureen volviendo a besarlo y Simon claro trató torpemente de ponerle una mano en uno de sus senos pero nada convencía. - Simon, seguro que quieres estar aquí?

-Claro…. - Dijo él besandola otra vez pero en un momento se hartó. -

\- Sabes que? … Estoy cansada de esta situación. Eres un chico extraño SImon. - añadió encendiendo el auto y conduciendo en silencio hasta acercarlo a la estación del metro. Simon tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

Con Isabelle las cosas eran algo así como si fuera un gato, no se podía hablar con ella si ella no quería hablar contigo, no era fácil encontrarla, no era fácil verla. No era tan fácil como subir al Penthouse y hablarle, los Lightwood eran bastante celosos con su privacidad, las medidas de seguridad dentro del hotel eran de por sí rigurosas pero se necesitaba una tarjeta en el ascensor para pasar de los pisos de los huéspedes.

\- Clary podrías hacerme un favor? - Le dijo a su amiga por teléfono.

-Seguro Simon. - Clary estaba tratando de terminar un bosquejo de un dibujo de Jace.

\- Necesito hablar con Isabelle. Y no tengo su teléfono, se que no me lo darías pero puedes darle un mensaje?

\- Un mensaje? Ahora se llevan bien?

\- Contigo y con Jace es imposible que no coincidamos.

\- Eso es bastante maduro, cuál es el mensaje?

\- Dile que estoy interesado en su oferta.

Simon terminó citado en un apartamento ubicado en New Jersey, era una ubicación bastante extraña, lejos de Manhattan, lejos del Hotel Lightwood, pero más bien cercana al lugar donde Isabelle entrenaba, el portero del edificio lo recibió como si lo estuviera esperando y le entregó la llave. El apartamento no era excesivamente lujoso, aunque sí muy bonito, parecía que nadie vivía allí, solo era uno de esos lugares que rentaban por días. Eran las 5 PM e Izzy estaba un poco retrasada, se sentía raro, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo y no estuviera muy convencido al respecto del plan, no sabía porqué había aceptado, pero allí estaba y no se iba a ir.

Isabelle llegó 10 minutos después, llevaba el uniforme del equipo todavía vestida totalmente de azul oscuro, venía del entrenamiento, tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, Simon estaba sentado en la cama cuando ella entró e inmediatamente se colocó de pie.

\- Así que decidiste aceptar mi oferta de enseñarte algunas cosas. Eres un chico sabio. - Le dijo Dándole una sonrisa autosuficiente, Simon blanqueó los ojos.

\- No estoy seguro todavía. Pero tenías razón…

El lugar era bastante iluminado, totalmente diferente a la vez que se habían visto en una habitación solos, la interacción también era diferente.- Así que aquí estoy, exactamente cual es tu idea?

\- Cuando acabemos con nuestras clases nunca más vas a sentirte nervioso otra vez.

\- Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

\- Por que reconozco el potencial cuando lo veo. - Simón se sonrojo con el comentario

\- Vas a tener que dejar de sonrojarte cada 5 minutos. - Ella estaba sacando una especie de documento de su maleta deportiva. - Hay reglas: debes firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad, no puedes hablar con nadie al respecto de lo que suceda aquí, si lo haces te aseguro que estarás quebrado de por vida, van a haber tantos abogados encima tuyo que lamentarías haber abierto la boca - Isabelle le extendió el documento y Simón comenzó a ojearlo arqueando las cejas sorprendido. - No puedes usar tu teléfono celular, no puedes tomar fotos o grabar video. Entendiste?

\- a qué viene todo esto?

\- mi familia no soporta un escándalo más. Es mi condición para ayudarte.

\- que ganas con ayudarme Isabelle ? De repente estaba bastante curioso

\- Ella se sentó a su lado.

\- Necesito liberar tensión. Necesito una distracción. Tú sí que eres una distracción para mí- Simón le sorprendió la sinceridad. - vas a firmar o no?

\- Claro. No tengo intención de revelarle a nadie que necesite clases para tener sexo con una chica. - Simón tenía los ojos puestos en las hojas de papel. - siempre pensé que eso lo resolvería en compañía de alguien que amara, siempre pensé que el sexo sería algo que se daría de forma natural .

\- Con Clary? - Simón hizo una expresión de enojo.

\- Tal vez. Quiero saber algo más antes de firmar.

\- Que?

\- Has tenido otros "proyectos" como yo. - Izzy lo miró intentando descifrar qué quería decir con la pregunta

\- No no suelo compartir mi sabiduría con otros. - Simón por fin se levantó de la cama para buscar un lapicero y firmar las dichosas hojas.

\- Bien cómo es la dinámica? Debo tomar apuntes, rendiré un examen? Tendrás sistema de calificación y puntuación? - Isabelle blanqueó los ojos.

\- Empecemos porque te sientas cómodo hablando de sexo ok? El sexo no es nada de otro planeta, todos sentimos cosas, todos queremos cosas.

\- a dónde va la charla motivacional? - Isabelle soltó todo el aire sintiéndose impaciente.

\- Acuéstate! - le ordenó, Simón volvió a sentirse intimidado pero ella estaba sacando un dvd de su maleta y poniéndolo en el reproductor mientras encendía el televisor. - Vamos a ver qué tan cómodo te sientes viendo algo de porno. Está es una de mis favoritas. - Isabelle cerró las persianas y bajó la iluminación de la habitación. Luego se acostó al lado de él.

La película comenzó y la verdad no era para nada grotesca, de hecho era bastante sensual, la protagonista era una chica bastante bonita, Simón quiso evitarlo pero cuando empezó quitarse la ropa se excitó sin que pudiera evitarlo. El argumento era de una porrista y un deportista que terminaban teniendo sexo en las duchas de la universidad.

-Cuando algo o alguien te gusta y te excita no debes luchar contra eso, debes aceptarlo y disfrutarlo.

Simon la vio levantarse prácticamente en camara lenta y luego empezó a quitarse los pantalones deportivos que llevaba sin ninguna vergüenza, cuando se quitó una delgada tanga que estaba usando Simón no pudo más, estaba realmente excitado, su erección ya estorbaba duro contra los jeans que estaba usando, entre la película y la chica al lado suyo era una bomba por dentro. Isabelle se acostó a su lado, tenía algo en la mano, un artefacto, un vibrador color rosa despues empezó a masturbarse delante de él con el vibrador sin una gota de vergüenza o de pudor, Simón podía ver reflejado todo el placer en su rostro, no sabía que era más excitante si ver la película o ver a Isabelle. - Vas a quitarte esos jeans algún día o no? - Dijo Isabelle con voz ronca . - Déjalo salir debe estar lastimando.

Simón lo pensó varios minutos pero era cierto estaba llegando a un punto en el que necesitaba hacer algo. Tenía vergüenza pero parecía demasiado estúpido ahora cuando Izzy se mostraba tan extrovertida, lo único que pudo hacer fue bajarse los jeans y los boxers de un solo tirón y ser libre. Izzy no lo miro para no intimidarlo pero se moría por hacerlo, ella sabía que si lo miraba iba a probablemente saltarle encima y arruinarlo todo, entonces mejor siguió complanciendose sin ningún pudor. - Lo mejor que puedes hacer es tocarte y conocerte a ti mismo para que aprendas a controlarte.- Simón lo hizo como ella de lo indicó, claro que antes se había masturbado pero siempre solo, siempre en la oscuridad de su habitación, nunca acompañado y mucho menos con tanta libertad. La sensación lo llenó de una ligereza que no había sentido nunca, quitarse la vergüenza era poderoso y no supo si fue de ver a Isabelle o de ver la película pero unos minutos después había llegado al éxtasis.

Isabelle le extendió unos de esos pañitos húmedos para que se limpiará las manos. - Me suponía que estabas bien dotado la otra noche cuando estaba encima tuyo pero no imaginé hasta tanto. - Ella lo miró, los ojos llenos de lujuria.

\- Creí que no estabas mirando.

\- No lo estaba haciendo.

Isabelle se levantó y se vistió rápidamente. Simón no había dicho ni una sola palabra en un buen rato. - Está todo bien?

-Wow eso fue liberador

-Quiero que veas porno y que practiques controlar tu excitación, trata de prolongar la eyaculación cuanto puedas . Nos vemos la otra semana para tu lección. - Luego se agarró el cabello se levantó y se fue. Simón estaba haciendo una expresión resignada cuando la chica entró nuevamente al apto. - Olvidé una regla importante, aquí. - estaba señalando a los dos - no puede haber sentimientos ok? Nada de amor, ni citas, ni cursilerías, solo un intercambio de conocimiento. - Simon le extendió el dedo meñique de la mano en señal de que tenían un trato. Ella le extendió también el mismo dedo, ambos lo cruzaron.

\- Tenemos un trato. -Volvió a cerrar la puerta y se fue.

Simón hizo la tarea aunque el porno no era lo suyo del todo, le parecía un poco irreal, a veces se sentía un poco estúpido por seguirle el juego a Isabelle, a veces le parecía que sí estaba logrando algo. La verdad es que lograba sentirse mucho más caliente al recordar a la chica que cuando veía pornografía, es que había pasado más de una semana e Isabelle no le había dicho nada de tener una segunda clase.

La pretemporada avanzaba lentamente, Izzy tuvo otro partido regular, la verdad es que fuera de la cancha no socializaba demasiado con sus compañeras y dentro todavía se sentía bastante incómoda. Era noche de partido otra vez, Izzy en la banca, su familia en la gradería y esa noche era especial porque Robert había llegado para cenar, la familia había llegado en el auto del Hotel juntos y Jace había recogido a Clary y a Simon para llevarlos al partido. El juego fue bastante similar a los últimos al equipo le costaba anotar, Tessa se veía demasiado sola arriba, esa noche iban perdiendo 2- 0, la pretemporada estaba siendo fatal para el equipo, Jia se veía nerviosa esa noche, era el minuto 80 otra vez y aunque Isabelle lo dudaba la entrenadora le dió la oportunidad de ingresar, Izzy levantó la cabeza para ver a su familia junta, su padre se veía orgulloso. El equipo estaba un poco más familiarizado con los movimientos de Isabelle y está vez recibió un poco más la pelota, en un excelente movimiento de esos que hacía cuando era la goleadora del equipo, ingresó al área y como siempre, la marca de los equipos profesionales era bastante fuerte y la derribaron en el área, el juez sancionó penal.

Isabelle pensó que Tessa o Maia iban a tomar la pelota pero la entrenadora hizo un gesto de que debía cobrar Isabelle. Todo estaba en cámara lenta para ella nuevamente, no entendía porque se sentía así en ese equipo, entrenaba día y noche pero algo no terminaba de encajar. La portera se le acercó para decirle algo.

-Esta bien Lightwood es normal sentirse nerviosa la primera vez. - Izzy nunca miraba la portera o nadie cuando iba a cobrar pero esa vez sintió todo el peso de ser profesional, miro la portera, la tribuna, su familia, al coach y Al equipo, todo en un segundo, cuando el árbitro dió el silbato Isabelle cobró el penal pero falló. Fin del partido, algunas chicas del equipo se le acercaron para darle ánimo y para decirle que todo estaba bien, pero nada estaba bien.

Su familia estaba esperándola en el estacionamiento, Izzy salió justo en el momento en que Jace estaba diciéndole a Robert que Clary era su novia y Robert con diplomacia le extendió la invitación a cenar y Clary estaba tratando de ser cortés y no rechazarla pero había ido con Simón, Simón estaba tratando de decir que tomaría el tren y todo se detuvo cuando vieron a Izzy venir con cara de no tener ganas de nada.

-Iz que sucedió? - Robert la abrazó pero Izzy no lo abrazó de vuelta. - has dejado de entrenar? No te sientes bien?

\- Papá déjame

\- Robert…. - Maryse estaba previniendolo de ser demasiado duro con ella.

\- No! Izzy no puedo creer que estás arruinando tu carrera profesional? Que te sucede? Escuché que van a traer a Emma Castairs desde L.A cómo delantera Iz, esto no debería estar pasando. - Isabelle lo miró con tanto odio que todos se asustaron un poco de que fuera a explotar, la noticia de que el equipo iba a contratar una delantera adicional no le agradó ni un poco. Estuvo a punto de contestarle una grosería a su padre pero de repente recordó que Max estaba con ellos.

\- Creo que voy a saltarme la cena. - respondió. - Clary ve con ellos yo le daré un aventón a Simón. Jace por fa me prestas tu auto?

\- Vine hasta acá para cenar contigo Isabelle. - Dijo su padre pero Jace no le iba a negar nada a su hermana y entonces le entregó las llaves. Izzy se subió al auto y cerró la puerta de un tirón.

\- Simon vienes o no? - todo el resto de la familia se miraba entre sí por la incomodidad. Clary asintió para darle a entender a su amigo que estaba bien que fuera con Isabelle, el chico sencillamente lo hizo.

\- te comportas como una niña Isabelle Sophia Lightwood Trueblood. Deberías madurar- Añadió su padre pero Izzy ya habìa encendido el vehículo con Simon acompañándola y se fue


	5. Chapter 5

**FANTASÍA**

_Él dijo: "Deja de jugar a lo seguro, Chica, quiero verte perder el control "_

_Al igual que la nicotina, apresurándome, tocándome _

_Never Be the Same - Camila Cabello_

Isabelle condujo un par de cuadras en silencio, concentrada en la carretera y luego se detuvo, cada vez que salía de entrenar tenía el cabello agarrado en una cola pero en ese momento se liberó del cinturón de seguridad, se soltó el cabello y recostó la cabeza sobre el volante, Simon pensó que estaba llorando pero luego unos segundos después ella gritó de manera inesperada.

\- MALDITA SEA, MALDITA SEAS ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD, ERES UNA ESTUPIDA, POR QUE SI TIENES UNA SOLA OPORTUNIDAD DE ANOTAR LA ARRUINAS?, VAS A VIVIR EN LA BANCA TODA TU EXISTENCIA. DIABLOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, DEMONIOS!, MALDITA SEA. AHORA VAN TRAER OTRA DELANTERA QUE SÍ VA A HACER LO QUE TÚ NO HACES ESTÚPIDA. - Simon vio que empezaba a golpear el volante mientras maldecía. - MALDITO ROBERT LIGHTWOOD, POR QUE TENÍAS QUE VENIR ESTA NOCHE, POR QUE? POR QUE? POR QUE? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Luego se quedó allí respirando agitada mientras liberaba su odio, Simon la miraba asombrado pero guardó silencio, 10 minutos después Isabelle levantó la cabeza y habló en un susurro.

\- Lamento que hayas presenciado eso. No me siento como mi misma esta noche.

\- Nadie te está juzgando, no tienes de qué avergonzarte. - contestó Simon y ella aunque no quería sonrió con tristeza.

\- Papá siempre tiene la manera de descolocarme.

\- Tranquila Iz, nadie se dio cuenta. - Simon tenía algo que la tranquilizaba, era extraño.

\- Debería llevarte a casa. De verdad lamento que hayas presenciado eso. - Izzy se aseguró nuevamente el cinturón y encendió el vehículo. - Como te ha ido esta semana con tu práctica?

\- Ha estado bien supongo - El chico sabía a qué se refería.

\- alguna pelicula interesante.

\- Varias de hecho, he visto peliculas de sexo con el repartidor de pizza, sexo en la piscina, tríos y cuartetos.

\- Tríos? Cuartetos? interesante. Has avanzado en algo? - Izzy estaba tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

\- De hecho lo he hecho.

\- Te felicito. - Izzy estaba a punto de tomar la vía que iba hasta Brooklyn pero luego volteó a ver a Simon y recordó cuánto le gustaba el chico, cuánto le alborotaba las ganas, entonces tuvo una idea. - Te gustaría tener una clase ahora mismo? Necesito distraerme

\- Estas segura que quieres hacer eso ahora?

\- Pregunté si tú querías o no… - Respondió impaciente.

\- Podría hacerlo si quieres. - Izzy le dio a la calle abruptamente y se devolvió por donde venían, en poco tiempo estuvieron en el edificio de la última vez.

Izzy estacionó el automóvil de Jace en el parqueadero del mismo edificio donde habían ido la primera vez y guió a Simon para que tomaran el ascensor hasta el ultimo piso, luego entraron al apartamento, Simon no se sentía tan incómodo en el lugar, ni la presencia de Isabelle lo intimidaba tanto.

\- Ponte cómodo. - Le dijo la chica.- voy a ordenars algo de cenar, estoy muriendo del hambre.

\- Vale pero soy vegetariano.

-No hay problema. Podríamos ver una película. Simon sabía que clase de película iban a ver. Era muy extraño ver una película porno mientras comían.

\- Esto es totalmente irreal.

\- Tienes que meterte en la trama de la película, el porno es como las fantasías Simon.

\- Así que el que vimos la otra vez, dos deportista en el vestuario es tu fantasía? - Isabelle se sintió pillada.

\- No es el deportista es el lugar. - Reconoció. - Tengo esta fantasía de colarse en el vestuario sin que nadie lo sepa y tener sexo a escondidas.

\- Eso sería totalmente factible para ti… pero el porno no lo es, es irreal.

\- Vas a racionalizar ahora la pornografía? - Izzy le dio una mirada desaprobadora. - Entonces no podré darte la lección de hoy. - Ella estaba descubriendo que SImon era argumentativo y lógico todo el tiempo.

\- okeyy .

\- Me vas a contar una fantasía tuya? Vamos Simon…

\- Después… hora de mi lección. - Ella blanqueó los ojos y encendió el televisor.

\- No dvd esta vez.?

\- Estamos en la era del internet y quiero que seas tú quien elija algo. ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Algo que te haya gustado esta semana? - Simon se mordió los labios.

\- De hecho tengo una debilidad por las chicas arriba - Respondió Simon, Izzy le dio una sonrisa pícara pero empezó a hacer la búsqueda en internet, había cientos y cientos de clips, así que decidieron algo rápido, estaba vez Isabelle le regaló lubricante, Simon no sabía de dónde sacaba cada cosa pero parece que estaba preparada para todo

\- Esta semana trataste de aguantar lo máximo posible para venirte, hoy vamos a practicar que no todo se acaba después de eso.

\- A que te refieres?

\- Quiero que te mantengas excitado aun después de haber eyaculado, que sepas que puedes continuar en el juego.. - Simon la miró un tanto extrañado. - Ella le regaló un guiño

El clip era tal como Simon había descubierto que le gustaba más, una chica atractiva empezaba a rozar al chico mientras él está sentado en el sillón, una chupada bastante buena por parte de la chica, el chico poniéndose grande cada vez más, esta vez Izzy no tuvo que decirle que se liberara porque Simon estaba perdiendo el pudor, él mismo se quitó los pantalones y los boxers, e inició su propia satisfacción, ella solo observó la película, no hizo nada.

\- No te gusta?

\- Sí me gusta, estoy mirando, concentrate. - Izzy en ningún momento lo volteó a ver que estaba haciendo, solamente se dedicó a ver la pantalla, pasaron varios buenos minutos mientras la chica le daba sexo oral al chico en la película, Simon trató de extender lo más que pudo, pero al final sintió que hubo una explosión dentro de él

\- OH sí! Oh sí! - él estaba susurrando mientras tenía una mano todavía en su miembro y la otra en el cabello, tenía una expresión de placer, se notaba mucho más cómodo con su sexualidad, ya no tenía tanta vergüenza. Izzy ya tenía el pañuelito listo para dárselo. Simon se limpió creyó que todo estaba terminado para él pero Isabelle le volvió a hablar.

-Recuerda lo que te dije, quiero que te mantengas duro aun después de terminar. - Simon iba a preguntar "Como" cuando se percató que ella esta vez sí lo estaba mirando de arriba abajo, en medio de la oscuridad los ojos de Isabelle brillaban como si fuera un gato, lo miraban como si fuera un felino viendo su presa. - Debes de reponerte, respira profundo concéntrate y toma el control de la situación.

\- Concentrarme en que? - Simon se estremeció con la mirada de Isabelle sobre él

\- Tengo otra fantasía - Le dijo para tratar de distraerlo, ella se estaba levantando de la cama y se estaba quitando los pantalones y los panties, a Simon le encantaba mirarla, la ropa interior que usaba tan delgada que prácticamente podía verle todo.

\- Cual es esa otra fantasía?

\- Sentir todo eso que tienes allí, dentro de mí. - La voz de Isabelle era muy sexy. Simon se quedó mirandola con la boca reseca y al fondo la película todavía estaba rodando: la chica había dejado de darle sexo oral al chico y ahora estaba desnuda encima, Simon repartía la mirada entre la pantalla del tv donde estaban teniendo sexo explícito a un ritmo desenfrenado y la chica frente a él que era toda una belleza. Izzy encontró su vibrador y se le unió en la cama, Simon ahora estaba más excitado que nunca viéndola jugar con el vibrador, ella también lo estaba viendo a los ojos, se le notaba la calentura.

\- Oh por Dios! - Izzy le extendió el frasquito para darle otra dosis de lubricante y sacó para ella y empezó a trabajar en su propia excitación. Era cierto, que él después de terminar había necesitado un par de minutos para reponerse, pero una vez se había concentrado en ver a Isabelle ahora estaba duro otra vez. Ella no se quedaba atrás, estaba disfrutando bastante también, la noche parecía que había terminado pero de repente que acababa de empezar.

-Puedo tocarte. - Preguntó el chico.

-NO no puedes. - los dos se quedaron concentrados en ver la película.

Al final Simon tenía una mirada de satisfacción y de aplomo que Izzy no había visto antes, ambos se habían quedado en la cama en la oscuridad relajados.

\- Entendiste la lección de hoy Simon Lewis?

\- Creo que sí.

\- La próxima vez que pierdas el control con una chica, no tienes que salir corriendo avergonzado, solo tienes que respirar profundo tomarte tu tiempo, recobrar el control y volver a la acción.

\- Gracias, tengo que decir que a pesar de mis dudas respecto a este experimento. Tus lecciones han sido bastante "educativas" Isabelle.

\- Puedes llamarme Izzy, Simon - Le respondió. - No es un experimento.

\- Gracias Izzy. - Simon sonrió, por un momento ella había olvidado el mal día de trabajo que había tenido.

\- Deberíamos irnos, papá debe estar todavía en el hotel queriendo sermonearme por mi repetido fracaso en mis intentos de ser profesional.

\- Puedo decirte algo demasiado sincero respecto a tu juego?

\- Vas a sermonearme también?

\- NO, voy a decirte que…. Desde que iniciaste en Sky Blue, cada vez que saltas a la cancha te pareces a mí.

\- A qué te refieres con que me parezco a ti?

\- Te pareces a mí la noche del baile de graduación, es como que entras a la cancha y tienes tanta ansiedad de hacer las cosas bien que acabas mojando tus pantalones sin control.

\- No es cierto! No mojo mis pantalones!

\- Desde que eres profesional tienes miedo de fracasar. - Recuerda tu propio consejo, respira profundo, concéntrate y toma el control de la situación.

\- Eres agotador Simon Lewis. Deberíamos regresar.

\- Esta bien, pero podría tener tu numero de telefono? Se que no se lo das a nadie pero….

\- Dame tu teléfono - Simon lo tomó de la mesa donde siempre debía dejarlo cuando llegaba, lo encendió y se lo entregó. La chica guardó su propio número con el seudonimo Yoda y luego marcó su propio número para guardar el de Simon. - ya está. - Luego lo guardó a él como Padawan.

Isabelle lo llevó de regreso a su casa, ella se veía más relajada, aunque se notaba que seguía pensando en el fútbol, entonces él tenía que preguntar algo que seguía rondando en su cabeza

\- Fue cierto lo que dijiste acerca de tu otra fantasía? O solo estas jugando conmigo? - Preguntó en el auto, Isabelle sonrió.

\- No deberías pensar demasiado en lo que se dice cuando se tiene tanto calor adentro.

\- Es la mía, es mi fantasía. - Ella lo miró muy seria, el momento de calentura había pasado y él no debería estar hablando esas cosas fuera del departamento. - Después de esa noche después del baile eres mi fantasía. - Izzy iba a hacer un comentario picante pero Simon se zafó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta sin dejarla contestar. - Gracias otra vez Isabelle. Buena suerte con tu juego. - Luego salió del auto y se metió en su casa.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Porque las chicas como tú _

_Correteando con chicos como yo _

_Hasta la puesta del sol, cuando paso _

_Necesito una chica como tú, sí sí"_

_GIRLS LIKE YOU - MAROON 5_

Robert le dio una dosis más de sermón y de presión, pero Iz ya se sentía más calmada así que lo escuchó y luego se fue a dormir. La siguiente mañana Isabelle estaba desayunando, había una notificación en su celular que reconocía su nombre en en un periódico, Izzy nunca había salido en el periódico de la ciudad, el titular decía _Una estrella fugaz _hablaba de una promesa del fútbol llamada Isabelle Lightwood que se apagaba en la pretemporada. Casi estrelló el celular contra el piso pero Max entró en el comedor acompañado de Maryse para saludar, Maryse vio la cara de su hija y supo que había leído el artículo.-

\- Estas bien? - Izzy negó con la cabeza y continuó con el desayuno.

\- Iz. Eres una gran jugadora de futbol, eres la mejor para mí. - Dijo Max para animarla. - Lo que dijo papá anoche no es cierto.

\- Gracias Max. Podrías ayudarme con algo? Puedes buscar los videos de los partidos en los que he podido jugar unos minutos. Necesito ver algo por mí misma.

Max iba a salir corriendo a hacerlo pero Maryse le dio una reprimenda acerca de desayunar primero.

Max hizo muy bien la tarea porque luego él y su hermana se sentaron a ver los partidos en la sala de estar, solo se dedicaron a ver los pocos minutos que Isabelle había jugado, el patrón era claro, cada vez que Isabelle tomaba el balón tomaba una mala decisión una y otra vez, su rostro solo reflejaba lo ansiosa que estaba por demostrar que pertenecía allí.

\- Simon tenía razón. - Susurró.

\- A que te refieres?.

\- Simon dijo algo acerca de mi manera de jugar y creo que tiene razón Max. Creo que el problema esta en mi cabeza. Necesito saber de dónde viene todo esto.

\- Si necesitas ayuda hermana solo dimelo.

\- Tengo que irme a la universidad, no puedo arruinar dos cosas al mismo tiempo Max. - Izzy se fue corriendo.

Ella era buena estudiante y trataba de ser dedicada pero no podía concentrarse en sus clases, además era viernes y no tenía entreno esa tarde así que tendría tiempo para reflexionar, quería hablar con alguien pero no era buena reconociendo sus debilidades en voz alta. Después de clases decidió regresar al hotel y hacer varias horas de piscina, el ejercicio físico siempre le daba tiempo para dispersarse, un par de horas después su madre estaba preocupada porque no la había visto comer nada, la encontró sentada en la piscina mirando el agua fijamente.

-Estoy preocupandome Isabelle. ¿Sabes que ese artículo no tiene razón cierto? - Izzy no le contestó. - Iz.

\- Me llamaron una estrella fugaz, dicen perdí todo mi fuego. Creo que es cierto.

\- Isabelle Lightwood, nunca te he visto autocompadecerte, siempre te he visto dar la pelea, una y otra vez. Además no me parece correcto que te guíes por lo que dice la prensa.

\- Tienes razón en eso, la prensa nunca dice la verdad completa. - Iz seguía mirando el agua.

\- Tengo miedo mamá, tengo miedo de fracasar.

\- Tú no puedes fracasar, asi el futbol no se de vas a tener todo un imperio que administrar. - Iz la miró dolida.

\- Estas hablando como papá

Maryse le dio un apretón en la mano.

\- Lo lamento Iz, a veces olvido cuando importante es el futbol para ti.

\- Esta bien mamá. Se que papá y tú solo piensan en hoteles. - La chica por fin se levantó.

\- Por lo menos puedes comer algo?

\- Bajaré a buscar algo en la cocina del hotel.

\- Por qué no lo ordenas al Penthouse?-

\- Porque necesito hablar con alguien que entienda.

Simon estaba concentrado como siempre tocando el piano, los demás chicos de la banda todavía no llegaban, así que él siempre adelantaba trabajo, él había hecho lo mismo salir de la universidad e irse hasta el hotel. Izzy tenía pantalones cortos y una blusa con que mostraba los hombros y tenía el cabello mojado por la piscina, no llevaba nada de maquillaje y estaba bastante natural. Entró silenciosa al bar y se acercó hasta donde estaba Simon que como siempre se percató cuando ya la tenía frente a él.

\- Hola. - Le dijo con poco animo.

\- Iz, qué haces aquí?

\- Es mi hotel. - SImon sonrió sinceramente, ya no se sentía avergonzado cuando la veía, ahora se sentía muy cómodo al lado de ella. Los pantalones cortos eran reveladores, Simon no pudo evitar verla de arriba a abajo, el modo natural le gustaba bastante. - Me estas mirando de arriba a abajo.

\- Es que te ves muy guapa. No puedo evitarlo, ya sabes el efecto que tienes en mí. - Isabelle blanqueó los ojos no estaba de ánimo.

\- Estaba pensando que tal vez, podría hablar contigo de algo que no puedo hablar con nadie más. - Simon la miró extrañado, ellos dos hablaban bastante poco para ser verdad. - Quieres acompañarme a comer algo? Tienes hambre?

Simon tenía y mucha, pero su presupuesto era corto, así que se levantó del asiento en el que estaba ensayando y aceptó la invitación. Ella lo llevó hasta lo más alto del hotel, la terraza, allá hizo que les trajeran un par de buenos cafés y sándwiches, la vista se Manhattan era espectacular, la tarde empezaba a caer y el cielo ya tenía tonos anaranjados aquí y allá, ella se veía bastante desanimada.

\- Ibas a hablarme de algo.

\- tenias razón, yo…. Tengo temor. Soy exactamente como tú antes de tener sexo.

\- Shhhhhhhhhhhh. - Le dijo él avergonzado.

\- Nadie está escuchando. - Isabelle le estaba haciendo una mueca. - Yo nunca hablo de mis cosas, necesito alguien que pueda entender la ansiedad de fracasar.

\- Viniste a hablar conmigo porque soy un fracasado? Que manera de halagar. - Simon se veía divertido, todavía tenía ese aplomo de la noche anterior. - Para tu información Isabelle Lightwood ya no tengo miedo a fracasar en el sexo.

\- Simon…. Podrías ayudarme de verdad? No puedo de hablar con nadie más de esto. - por primera vez se veía vulnerable. - van a traer a alguien que ocupe mi lugar en el equipo.

\- a mi siempre me funciona hacer una lista. - ella hizo una expresión de no entender nada. - una lista de las cosas que me dan miedo. Para enfrentar al enemigo debes de conocerlo

\- okeyyy. - ella siguió comiendo su sándwich.

\- de una vez Izzy, en voz alta.- ese ejercicio le tomó mucho más trabajo que el que le había tomado a Simón dejarse llevar la primera vez que Isabelle lo hizo ver porno con ella. Era como si la estuviera desnudando pero del alma.

\- Tengo miedo de no poder jugar bien otra vez, tengo miedo de que todo el mundo se de cuenta que no soy tan buena realmente como era jugando en la escuela, tengo miedo de no ser tan fuerte como las profesionales, tengo miedo de lesionarme y no poder volver a jugar. Tengo miedo de ser una farsa. Cada vez que estoy en la cancha llevo este terror conmigo, y terminó perdiendo el control y tomando malas decisiones, tengo tanto miedo que soy una inútil. - La chica dejó que todo el cabello largo le cubriera la cara y estaba algo húmedo todavía así que tenía un aspecto menos rígido que el que siempre tenía. Más natural

\- has terminado? Bueno ahora debes seguir tus propios consejos maestra Jedi

\- Estás haciendo una referencia a Star Wars.

\- La entendiste?

\- No vivo en otro planeta. Cuál es el consejo?

\- Cuando estés en la cancha no pienses en tu ansiedad, si sientes que estás perdiendo el control respira profundo, concéntrate en lo que debes concentrarte y ya sabes que si terminas arruinando todo como yo y mojas tus pantalones, puedes volver al juego en unos minutos. - Isabelle le dió un golpe en las costillas pero estaba sonriendo un poco más. - Debes de aplicar tus propios consejos Isabelle.

\- Tal vez tienes razón.

\- ahora dime algo? Cuál es tu mayor sueño? - el rostro de la chica se iluminó inmediatamente

\- Jugar para el equipo Nacional, jugar para USA!, ir a un mundial, ser campeona o tal vez unos olímpicos por qué no.

\- Concéntrate en tu sueño. Si no puedes combatir la ansiedad, debes distraerla

\- Tal vez tengas razón Simon. Gracias de verdad

Maryse entró a la terraza para encontrarlos conversando, Jace venía con ēl.

-Estaba preocupada. Comiste algo? Te hacía en el restaurante

\- Tomé un café y un sándwich, Simón me estaba haciendo compañía

\- Señora Trueblood.

\- No sabía que uds dos se llevaban tan bien.

\- No siempre es así. A veces parece que no se quisieran ni ver. - Respondió Jace divertido.

\- Jace no seas tonto! Simón es muy bueno escuchando, me estaba dando consejos acerca de mi juego

\- Tal vez debería regresar, la banda ya debe estar ensayando. - Simón se metió al ascensor.

\- Me gusta ese chico. - Dijo Maryse. - Se ve una buena persona.

\- Lo es, tal vez demasiado.

\- Eres una rompecorazones Isabelle, no vas a romperle el corazón a él, he visto como lo miras y Clary no te lo perdonaría.

\- Izzy…. - Maryse le estaba dando una advertencia con la mirada.

\- No sean tontos, es mi amigo. A veces tener solo amigos es bueno.

\- A veces salir enserio y asentar cabeza es bueno también. Desde Meliorn no sales con nadie y eso fue hace dos años. - Maryse la estaba sermoneando

\- este no es un buen momento para sermones y definitivamente no es momento para pensar en citas, debo concentrarme en mi juego sino voy a vivir en la banca toda mi vida.


	7. Chapter 7

_BESAME IDIOTA_

"_Bésame ... a destiempo sin quedar y en silencio_

_bésame frena el tiempo haz ... que sea lo que siento"_

_Besame - Camila_

Izzy trabajo toda la semana en el mismo ejercicio, respirar, mantener la calma, no perder el control. Antes de cada jugada ya tenía preparado que iba a hacer, suma concentración. Esperaba tener una mínima oportunidad en el último partido de la pretemporada, pero cuando todo iba mejor la noticia terminó siendo real, Sky Blue traía a Emma Castairs desde LA para jugar en el equipo como delantera. Isabelle hizo una movida desesperada al final del último entrenamiento hablo con Maia.

-Necesito un favor. - Maia estaba terminando de organizar sus cosas en el locker

\- Haré lo que pueda para ayudarte Isabelle.

\- Necesito que hables con la entrenadora, necesito que me regale más minutos en el partido, no puedo hacer nada si solo me da 10 minutos

\- Izzz tuviste tu oportunidad y la botaste, no puedes pedir eso ahora.

\- Maia no volveré a pedirte nada. Lo prometo.

\- Lo haré pero no prometo nada y debes hacer algo a cambio.

\- Lo que quieras.

\- SOCIALIZA CON EL EQUIPO. De verdad! la gente piensa que eres arrogante y tú no eres así.

Izzy estaba nerviosa como siempre, para alguien que había sido super segura de sí misma toda la vida esa era una situación nueva, era lo que sentía todo el mundo cuando iniciaba su vida profesional, era como si hubiera salido de su burbuja a la vida real. Estaba tratando de respirar y concentrarse en todo lo que había trabajado esa semana mientras todo el equipo se organizaba antes de iniciar el partido, Izzy estaba esperando una señal de Maia pero la chica no le daba nada, hasta que a último momento la miro y le hizo una señal de pulgar abajo, no había nada que hacer ya no tenía la confianza de la entrenadora.

En la tribuna solamente estaba Maryse y Max, a Izzy extrañamente le hizo falta ver a Simon allí. Se aburrió todo el primer tiempo, sus compañeras realmente estaban jugando bien y les faltaba poco para anotar, el partido estaba calmado hasta que iniciando el segundo tiempo, una jugadora del equipo rival barrió a Tessa desde atrás y la dejó tirada en el piso. Los médicos del equipo corrieron para auxiliarla pero a los minutos le hicieron una señal a Jia para que autorizara un cambio. Jia miró a la banca pero no miró a Isabelle, su asistente Diana Wrayburn se le acercó y le dijo que Izzy estaba lista pero Jia seguía dudando, Maia también se acercó con la entrenadora.

\- Creo que Izzy puede hacerlo. Confìa en mì Jia. - Dijo Maía, la entrenadora seguía pensándolo y no estaba convencida, los médicos ya traían a Tessa en una camilla para atenderla, Jia miró a su asistente y asintió, Diana se acercó a Isabelle para hablarle.

-Es tu momento Iz, confiamos en tí has trabajado bien esta semana. Puedes hacerlo. - Isabelle se levantó de la silla y empezó a calentar. Vas a jugar como única delantera.

Isabelle entró trotando a la cancha y se ubicó en la posición de Tessa, era el minuto 60 del partido, tendría 30 minutos para hacer algo.

Al principio fue tal como siempre, Izzy no podía agarrar la pelota porque venían a marcarla, este equipo de Atlanta no era un equipo que fuera muy sutil, no en vano Tessa había salido lesionada. Izzy pensaba en eso todo el tiempo, que no quería lesionarse, pero luego trató de enfocarse en lo que tenía que hacer, recordó que si la pelota no le llegaba, ella tendría que ir a buscarla, eso Izzy que el equipo tuviera mejor oportunidad de ataque y que sus compañeras pudieran contar con ella para recuperar la pelota, la entrenadora estaba gratamente sorprendida. El equipo tuvo una excelente oportunidad de ataque cuando Maia le hizo un pase a Isabelle para que corriera y pisara el área, 3 jugadoras llegaron para evitar que anotara pero Isabelle había aprendido su lección, avanzó para arrastrar la marca y cuando todos pensaron que iba a tirar al arco, vio como Maía estaba sola frente a la portería y le dio un pase perfecto que la capitana no dudó en capitalizar en gol. Maia fue a celebrar con ella y la abrazó, y todo el equipo llegó para celebrar con su capitana, así que se fundieron en un inmenso abrazo.

Era la primera noche que no terminaba totalmente frustrada, al final del partido fue y abrazó a Max y a su madre dichosa, después cuando había tomado un baño y empezó a revisar sus mensajes, había varios de Alec que siempre le daba mensajes de apoyo a pesar que en Paris era mucho más tarde, y también varios de Jace en el grupo de whatsapp de su familia, Robert había escrito solamente _bien Isabelle_. La chica hizo una mueca al leerlo pero luego sonrió porque Padawan también había dejado algo.

\- Te lo dije! No dudaría de la sabiduría del maestro Yoda.

Simon tenía sus propias aspiraciones, es por eso que convenció a Eric y a Jordan para que armaran su propia banda por fuera del bar y que trataran de trabajar en música propia con su propio estilo, el mismo había escrito un par de canciones y estaban tratando de ensayar juntos. También necesitaban más músicos y definir que estilo de música que querían tocar para poder llegar a promocionarse. Por esa razón no había ido al partido de Isabelle esa noche, estaba conociendo a Matt un amigo de Eric quien les había ofrecido su garaje para ensayar.

A pesar de que varias personas la felicitaron y sus redes sociales se llenaron de cosas buenas, había una sola persona que comprendía realmente qué estaba pensando, era esa persona con la que quería hablar y celebrar, a pesar de que Simon al principio era solo su aprendiz, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en alguien que podría llamar amigo. La semana inició con la confirmación por parte de la prensa de la llegada de Emma pero Isabelle trató de alejar su concentración de eso, así que se enfocó en visitar a Tessa junto a Maia y otras chicas del equipo y mostrar una genuina preocupación por su recuperación, allí se dieron cuenta que estaría por fuera mínimo 2 meses.

La entrenadora le pidió que se reuniera con su asistente esa misma tarde.

-Creo que te has enterado que el equipo compró otra delantera para la temporada que inicia en dos semanas. - Inició Jia. - Tengo que decir que he tenido mis dudas acerca de ti Isabelle, pero también debo reconocer que has trabajado duro por tratar de acoplarte al equipo. A veces olvido lo joven que eres.

\- Sucede algo malo? - Preguntó Izzy preocupada.

\- Hemos notado que algo sucede, que no has logrado la misma efectividad que tenías en la escuela y el equipo te necesita. Eres joven pero Sky Blue necesita una delantera en la que pueda confiar, Tessa va a estar por fuera dos meses, debes tomar tu lugar en este equipo.

\- Lo que Jia trata de decir. Es que queremos saber qué te sucede, queremos ayudarte a mejorar. - Añadió Diana. - Que confiamos en ti

\- Me he sentido ansiosa, no quiero fallarle al equipo ni a los fans, creo que eso ha condicionado mi desempeño pero me encuentro trabajando en ello.

\- Lo sabemos, por eso queremos ayudarte, vamos trabajar especialmente contigo para que estés lista al inicio de la temporada, necesitamos a la goleadora que siempre has sido Lightwood. Contamos contigo.

\- Gracias. Daré todo de mí para que el equipo saque buenos resultados.

Realmente Jia hizo lo que prometió y junto con Diana se dedicaron a trabajar fuertemente para que Isabelle se sintiera cómoda en la escuadra, todo el tiempo le daban indicaciones acerca de qué movimientos debía hacer dentro de la cancha. Tuvieron entrenamientos especiales con la defensa para que Izzy aprendiera a manejar mejor las marcas y sus compañeras comprendieron que debían acompañarla mucho más ahora que no estaba Tessa, cada día Isabelle sentía que encajaba cada vez más.

Además de compartir con el equipo, se puso al día con sus deberes de la universidad de Columbia donde estudiaba mercadeo y además entrenó, no había demasiado tiempo para otra cosa que no fuera estudiar y entrenar. Izzy tenía que ser estricta con su agenda sí quería alcanzar a cumplir con todo, la misma Maryse le había enseñado que debía ser ordenada, sin mucho espacio para improvisar, su madre tenía una agenda que cumplía a cabalidad e Isabelle había heredado la misma rigidez pero había dos chicos que que hacían que rompiera su agenda sin importar nada, el primero siempre era Max con sus locuras de niño que hacían que Jace y ella misma quisieran acompañarlo, el otro se llamaba Simon Lewis cuyo nombre venía a su mente varias veces al día y que le hacía sentir una ansiedad muy diferente a la que estaba habituada, diferente y buena.

Simon era tratado por los demás como un empleado más del hotel, tenía que usar su propio uniforme y comer con los demás cuando era su momento, como siempre rara vez veía a alguno de los Lightwood y si aparecían era demasiado llamativo para cualquiera, además el hotel estaba plagado de cámaras por todos lados, así que por mucho que Isabelle hubiera querido atraparlo durante toda la semana, ese Hotel era imposible.

Isabelle decidió replantear su estrategia cuando cancelaron su última clase de la mañana, si tenía algo de suerte podría emboscarlo en la Escuela de Artes de NY, ya que desde Columbia había tan solo media hora. Simón fue asaltado por una chica pelinegra en el cambio entre clase y clase, estaba en el pasillo cuando la vio aparecer recostada en su locker con su característica sonrisa autosuficiente. No llevaba ropa deportiva para nada, llevaba un vestido que era demasiado corto y el cabello suelto. Además de tacones de punta.

-Isabelle Lightwood en la escuela de artes?

\- cancelaron mi última clase. - explicó. Simón la miró como si no entendiera nada, ella lo miró de arriba a abajo, estaba vestido con jeans y converse, una camiseta de cómics y encima una camisa desabrochada , el cabello sin peinar y sus características gafas torcidas - Quería darte las gracias, tenías razón acerca de mi juego. - Él sonrió todavía extrañado por su presencia allí, entonces ella se le acercó para hablarle al oído. - Quería saber si tenías tiempo para una clase mi querido Padawan. - Simón sintió que todo el cuerpo se le erizó al pensar en eso, si algo disfrutaba era las clases de Isabelle.

\- podrías haberme mandado un texto? Maestra Yoda

\- y perderme ver cómo te sonrojas? Además conmigo aquí no tienes oportunidad de negarte. - Isabelle empezó a alejarse de él y Simón arrojó sus libros de partituras en el locker y la siguió por la parte de atrás de la universidad. - Debemos pedir un Uber.

-No entiendo.

-Escapé de mi conductor.

Ambos terminaron en el edificio habitual de reunión, los dos se metieron en el ascensor. - qué tienes preparado para mí hoy Isabelle? - Isabelle lo miró por un instante acercándose tanto que Simon quedó entre la pared y su cuerpo. - Tu clase de hoy es dos cosas al mismo tiempo, una recompensa y un examen.

-A que te refieres?

-No más pornografía, debes aprender cosas en la práctica

-Cual es mi recompensa? - Lo siguiente se lo dijo como un susurro al odio

-Puedes tocarme cuánto quieras. Yo te diré hasta dónde puedes llegar o si algo no me agrada te pediré que no lo hagas. - Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron e Isabelle enfiló hacia el apartamento, Simon se quedó viendo como el vestido quedaba justo entre la imaginación y la realidad de lo corto que era.

El chico entró y cerró la puerta trás de él y luego se volvió para ver a Isabelle que estaba mirandolo con una mano en la cintura y una ceja levantada, tenía esa mirada con la que solía provocarlo, el vestido era muy revelador de esos que tienen botones por delante, corto y con un escote un poco pronunciado, ella sabía todas las miradas que podía levantar a su paso y no escatimaba, él tenía su encanto propio, el cabello alborotado como si no le importara nada, unos ojos marrones que eran demasiado expresivos y unos labios que Isabelle se moría por besar, los dos habían desarrollado una química enorme que los hacía atraerse el uno al otro, la últimas palabras de Isabelle todavía estaban flotando entre los dos. Simon que siempre estaba analizando con demasiada lógica todo, estaba tratando de dimensionar que significaba que podía tocarla cuanto él quisiera. Iz hizo un sonido con su garganta de impaciencia, él se le acercó medio dudoso, medio nervioso, ahora comprendía ella iba a medir que tanto había avanzado pero no le importaba porque besar a Isabelle Lightwood era en lo único que había pensado las últimas semanas. Izzy tenía a su misma altura mirándola con ojos de cachorro, no entendía porque todavía no había hecho ningún movimiento solo mirarla.

-Simon?

-Por qué haces esto? - Preguntó

-Quieres tener una conversación lógica en este momento? Justo cuando te he dicho que puedes tocarme cuanto quieras?

-Estás tratando de recompensarme o realmente te gustaría que te toque cuanto quiera. Ella se sintió pillada una vez más, todas las ganas y la ansiedad que le producía Simon, todas las ganas que había tenido de saltarle encima mientras como se excitaba, como se tocaba.-No voy a tocarte un pelo sin saber que realmente quieres que lo haga, que esto no soy solo un conejillo de indias Isabelle Lightwood, no podría. - él le acarició el rostro con la yema de los dedos, quitando un mechón de cabello negro de su rostro.-Eres dolorosamente hermosa.

-NO eres un conejillo de indias Simon, quiero ponerte las manos encima desde el baile de graduación.

-De verdad?

-Besame idiota!- él pareció agradablemente sorprendido y le sonrió, todavía con esa sonrisa torcida en los labios puso los labios contra los de ella mientras la tomaba por la cintura pegando lo más que podía a su cuerpo y la besó con tanta pasión que Izzy cedió a la tentación de morderlo.

-Ouch. - Dijo él pero no la soltó, los dos habían estado aguantándose las ganas de hacer eso, tal vez porque desde la noche de graduación no habían estado así de juntos, a pesar de toda la ansiedad y el deseo que había entre los, habia una voz en el interior del chico que le decía _no lo arruines otra vez._

-Si te digo que puedes tocarme porque solamente me agarras de la cintura joven aprendiz?

-Izzy ten piedad por favor. Si solo supieras todo lo que me haces sentir... .

-Te dije que era una prueba y una recompensa. Tenías tanta razón acerca de lo que me impedía jugar. - Ella volvió a colocar sus labios en los de él, esta vez lo besó lentamente, usando su lengua para separar sus labios, era otra clase de beso más sensual, más provocador, Simon instintivamente terminó bajando sus manos hasta el trasero de Isabelle primero, suavemente como una caricia y luego apretando, esa se estaba convirtiendo en su parte favorita, era duro y perfectamente contorneado, algunos minutos de estar disfrutandolo al maximo, sintió un tirón de su ingle, su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar y no podía evitarlo pero sí tal vez controlarlo. Él se separó de ella tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-Tienes vino? - Ella asintió yendo hasta la cocina por una botella que tenía en el refrigerador y alcanzando una copa. Simon se sentó, no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso, esto no era como ver pornografía y solo mirarla, esto era otro nivel totalmente diferente, Isabelle lo hacía sentir totalmente diferente a lo que sentía con Maureen u otra chica que hubiera besado, sin darse cuenta ya la tenía enfrente otra vez extendiendo la copa de vino tinto. Simon la agarró y se la tomó de un trago, esa escena se parecía mucho a la del baile de graduación, pero ella ya no tenía esa mirada desafiante de aquella vez, tenía una mirada de comprensión mientras se sentaba a su lado y le acarició el cabello, Simon sintió erizarse ante el contacto, ēl la besó otra vez se alguna manera ambos terminaron recostados sobre la cama, la chica le hizo un ademán para que le quitará los tacones que todavía estaba usando, Simón le levantó los pies para hacerlo y no pudo evitar mirar los panties que Izzy estaba usando.

-Te gusta lo que ves? - Simón le acarició las piernas perdiéndose en su firmeza pero Isabelle lo tomo por la camisa otra vez haciendo que sus labios se chocarán, Simón le besó la boca y después el cuello y luego el escote y cuando iba a bajar un poco más hasta sus pechos y, Isabelle le dió la vuelta para quedar encima de él, esta vez entre jadeos y respiración entrecortada, ella le besó el cuello tal vez con demasiada vehemencia, iba a dejarle una marca en la piel pero no le importaba, podìa hacer lo que quisiera con èl mientras lo dejarà estar así.

Isabelle metió las manos por encima de la camisa para quitarsela con mucha seguridad y en un minuto ya se había deshecho de ella arrojándola a un lado de la cama. El abdomen de Simón era totalmente plano y podía notar un poco sus costillas, Izzy le besó la clavícula y el pecho, la verdad él no era el clásico chico deportista con abdominales marcados, pero de muchas maneras le gustaba lo que veía, ella descendió deslizandose por la piel del chico con sus labios que lo quemaban, le besó el abdomen también, Simón disfrutaba y luchaba entre jadeos con todo lo que estaba sintiendo, ya tenía una erección que predominaba en sus pantalones. La chica hizo justo lo mismo que hizo aquella noche. Empezar a sobarse sobre su dureza, una y otra vez para provocarlo, justo en ese momento había perdido la batalla la última vez y no iba a hacerlo nuevamente. Simón uso sus piernas para darle la vuelta y que ella quedara abajo de él otra vez. Izzy sonrió.

\- buena decisión mi querido Padawan

\- Eres malvada. - le respondió jadeando y tratando de controlarse.

\- Yo que pensé que estaba dandote una recompensa. - Ella lo besó otra vez y a pesar de que él estaba arriba, Izzy lo envolvió con sus piernas de futbolista obligandolo a que no pudiera separarse de ella

\- Estás tratando de que pierda la razón? Porque lo estas logrando. - Sus labios se juntaron nuevamente e Isabelle le desabrochó los pantalones, le bajó el cierre suavecito y lo acarició por encima de los boxers, Simon gimió de la impotencia en su boca. Varios asì minutos estaba por perder el control y eso que ella todavía no había perdido la ropa, como pudo se sacó las manos de Isabelle y llevándolas por encima de la cabeza de la chica y allí las aprisionó con sus propias manos, todavía se estaban besando, los labios le escocían pero era delicioso, él se separó de ella tratando de respirar y recuperar la compostura, había estado a nada de venirse, tenía los ojos cerrados y las largas pestañas lo adornaban, Izzy pensó que se veía muy sexy así tan cerca.

\- Necesitas un momento? - Preguntó la chica y él asintió, mientras abría los ojos para mirarla, estaba lleno de lujuria y de excitación. - Vas muy bien. - Izzy lo liberó de la prisión que había creado con sus piernas Simon se apartó un poco

\- No no lo hago. Está tomando todo de mí, de verdad.

\- Si supieras lo mojada que estoy de sentirte así sobre mí…. - Simon cerró los ojos nuevamente y se dejó caer a su lado, estaba respirando profundo, ella sintió un poco de compasión, así que se levantó y sirvió otra copa de vino para él , él la aceptó de buena gana y se la bebió de un trago - Esto es tortura. - le susurró su respiración se había normalizado. - Una dulce tortura.

\- No te puedes olvidar que esto es como un baile, son dos personas que quieren divertirse _Si_. No estoy tratando de torturarte. - Isabelle se arrodilló en la cama, le quitó la copa y la puso sobre la mesa de noche.

\- Me llamaste _Si_… se escucha muy bien en tus labios. - Simon la besó otra vez tomándola desprevenida, lo sintió provocadoramente duro por debajo de los boxers pero ya estaba calmado otra vez, podía besarla con más seguridad, la agarró del trasero para que quedaran más pegados, lentamente él descendió con sus labios por su cuello, ella podía sentir su aliento cálido en su piel, luego bajó un poco más y le besó el escote, Simón suspiró contra su piel, sintiendo como el deseo por tocarla lo consumía y con un poco de timidez le acarició los pechos con sus manos sobre el vestido, primero masajeando lentamente y luego apretando un poco.

-Estan un poco sensibles, se gentil.

Ella misma empezó a desabrocharse los botones del vestido se moría por sentirse piel con piel con él, el vestido se abrió e Isabelle lo arrojó al piso, teniendo en cuenta que no estaba usando top, sus pechos descubiertos quedaron justo en la cara de Simon, no era solo eso, la tanga que llevaba era tan delgada que podía verla toda. Simon se quedó estupefacto, si con ropa Isabelle se veía impresionante sin en ella era una aparición. Isabelle lo besó otra vez con urgencia, su piel podía sentir la suavidad de sus senos sobre su pecho. Simon se animó para tocarla, suavecito como ella se lo había pedido, estaba vez la que se sintió estremecer fue ella, tanto que se erizó, él sintió como los pezones se ponían duros a su toque, le encantó sentir podría tener ese efecto en una chica, y no cualquier chica era Isabelle Lightwood.

-Te gusta verdad? - Preguntó en un susurro, Ella asintió.

\- Sigue así… - El muchacho pasó de rozarlos con las yemas de sus dedos a darle masajes con sus manos, cuidando siempre de ser gentil, los pechos de Isabelle eran muy suaves tenían un tamaño perfecto, ni muy pequeños ni tampoco demasiado grandes, los pezones eran color marrón claro, Simon se moría por besarlos, pero teniendo en cuenta la reacción que había tenido la chica ante su toque, optó por primero usar su lengua haciendo movimientos circulares, Isabelle enterró sus manos en el cabello de Simon y gimió en sus oídos, él pudo notar que ella estaba disfrutando mucho. - Oh Simon, Sí exactamente así, estoy volviendome loca. - El chico no paró, se repartía entre besar uno y otro él también estaba al borde de la excitación y de perder el control pero no era capaz de separarse de los senos de ella, Izzy sintió que se mojaba a cántaros por él, ambos estaban llegando al borde. Simon creyó que podía soportarlo un poco más pero Isabelle también estaba desesperada por tocar su dureza, sin dudarlo le bajó los boxers para verlo, Simon estaba muy provocativo, él era judío y estaba circuncidado, así que podía ver el glande sin el frenillo, se veía grande y más rosado por la excitación, estaba increíblemente bien dotado. Ella no lo dudó empezó a masturbarlo primero lentamente y luego más rápido. Simon dejó de besarle los pechos, no pudo manejar ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, terminó recostandose colocando sus manos para apoyarse por detrás de su espalda, Izzy iba demasiado rápido, miraba su pene fijamente como si fuera a comérselo, con una mano lo masturbaba con otra mano le masajeaba en forma circular los testículos, Simon enterró sus manos en las sabanas de la excitación, cuando Isabelle ya tenía un ritmo condenadamente imposible para controlarse, se vino escandalosamente, salpicando a Isabelle en el vientre y en los pechos, verla lo hizo venirse aún más gimiendo. Estaba completamente extasiado. entonces Izzy tomó un pañuelito y empezó a limpiarse, aun en ese momento seguía mirándolo como si fuera la cosa más provocativa del mundo, cuando de repente una alarma en el celular de la chica rompió todo.

-Diablos! Debo irme quede de almorzar con mi mamá. - la chica se apresuró a vestirse, él todavía estaba tratando de recuperar la cordura viendo como desaparecía por la puerta.

Isabelle tenía buen ánimo para celebrar esa noche, ya se había vuelto una costumbre para Clary llegar al bar del hotel para ver tocar a Simon, la mayoría de veces cuando Jace estaba ocupado con su fútbol americano y aprovechaban el lugar como punto de encuentro, esa noche Isabelle acompañó a Clary, se había cambiado el vestido y usaba jeans y una blusa sencilla, ella no acostumbraba a tomar así que pidió un cóctel sin licor, las dos conversaban animadamente, la pelirroja se había convertido en alguien que podía llamar amiga, era una de las pocas que tenía. Simon aprovechó el receso y se sentó al lado de Clary, Izzy le dio un guiño y una de sus sonrisas llenas de picardía. Clary lo tenía acaparado, los dos estaban hablando de sus planes para ir a comic con, parecía que los dos tenía una tradición de ir juntos al evento, el rostro de Clary se iluminó cuando vio a Jace llegar, la pelirroja se levantó para saludarlo y llenarlo de besos, Simon aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con Isabelle.

\- Como te fue en el almuerzo con tu mamá?

\- Llegué tarde pero no me dijo nada.

\- Izzy… yo fallé la prueba. - ella soltó una risa sonora.

\- Claro que no Simon, por qué pensarías eso?

\- Pensé que…. - La chica se acercó para susurrarle.

\- Simon estoy en mis días, nunca fue intención hacer nada más hoy

\- Oh. - Estaba pensando que había fallado. - Isabelle aprovechó que Clary y Jace todavía estaban distraídos y agregó.

\- La próxima vez que tenga la oportunidad, tengo la intención de borrarte la palabra con V de la frente Simon Lewis. Estuviste muy bien hoy.


	8. Chapter 8

**INICIO DE TEMPORADA**

"_Desearía poder fingir que no te necesitaba, _

_Pero cada toque es ooh la la la, es verdad, la la la, _

_Ooh, debería estar corriendo, Ooh, me haces venir por ti" _

_Señorita -Shawn Mendes, Camila Cabello_

Emma Castairs, llegó la siguiente semana al equipo , llena de ilusiones y con la intención de convertirse en la goleadora de NY, pero había alguien más que tenía esa intención y esa era Isabelle quien ya tenía bastante terreno adelantado, las chicas del equipo entendían mucho más el estilo de juego de la pelinegra y cuáles eran sus fortaleza, la misma Diana se estaba encargando personalmente de trabajar con ella. Isabelle no era de tener envidias a nadie, en cambio si amaba la sana competitividad así que esperaba que Emma fuera un buen desafío. Tessa seguía recuperandose así que no era una opción, tendrían trabajar juntas para que el equipo no perdiera puntos importantes.

La Liga Nacional de Fútbol Femenino normalmente jugaba los viernes y sábados, para el primer partido les correspondió jugar el viernes en la noche de locales, el Red Bull Arena estaba lleno de aficionados, era un estadio impresionante ya que el fútbol femenino era bastante popular en USA y el equipo tenía sus propios seguidores, era un día especial para Isabelle porque era su primer partido oficial como profesional y además era titular. Maia le dio un abrazo antes de salir a la cancha como buena capitana y le susurró.

\- Confiamos en ti, tú eres buena Izzy. - Isabelle asintió pero estaba llena de nervios y ansiedad, estaba contando hasta diez, concentrándose en el trabajo de toda la semana con Diana, que hacer cuando estuviera sobremarcada, buscar los centros de Maia, bajar para ayudar a recuperar el balón, pero lo que más se repetía en su cabeza eran las palabras de Jia _siempre trata de anotar esa es tu última misión._ Isabelle tomó el teléfono nerviosa, necesitaba hablar con alguien de cómo se sentía, solo existía una persona que entendía su temor.

Simon sintió su teléfono vibrar de manera insistente en su bolsillo, estaba en las graderías con Clary y los Lightwood esperando que iniciara el juego, cuando sacó el dispositivo de su bolsillo el identificador mostraba la palabra _Maestro Yoda._

-Tengo que atender esto. - Le dijo a Clary .

-Quien es Yoda? - Preguntó la pelirroja pero Simon ya estaba bajando las escaleras de las graderías para atender.

-Izzy? - preguntó mientras atendía la llamada.- Está todo bien? El estadio está a reventar para verlas!

-Sí todo está bien, necesitaba hablar con alguien. - Su voz era ansiosa

-Crei que estabas a punto de salir a la cancha.

-Tengo miedo de arruinarlo todo Simon tengo miedo que no funcione.

-Iz…

-Es de verdad Simon.

-Izzy concentrate. Has sido excelente estos últimos días, confía en ti todo va a salir bien. La gente te adora, están ansiosos por verte jugar.

-Lo prometes? Prometes que no voy a arruinarlo?

\- Has estado entrando?

-Todos los días sin parar.

-Confía en tu entrenamiento, si lo haces, lo prometo maestro Yoda, prometo que todo va a salir bien- él le habló con tanta confianza en ella que por un momento se sintió avergonzada de dudar así de sí misma.

-Eres un gran amigo Simon. Gracias. Debo de irme.

-Te veré en unos minutos. - Cuando regresó al lado de Clary la chica lo miraba con mucha sospecha.

De alguna manera Isabelle hizo lo siguiente en modo automatico, guardó su teléfono en el locker, se puso las canilleras y los zapatos de jugar fútbol y se unió a sus compañeras en la fila. Inmediatamente ya estaba en el túnel esperando para salir a la cancha, se escuchaban los vitoreos de los aficionados apoyando al equipo, Izzy salió y vio las graderías coloridas de azul y blanco, los colores del equipo, la organización había hecho algo muy bonito para recibirlas en su primer partido en casa y era que había pequeños papelitos de azul y blanco volando por los aires cuando las jugadoras salieron, Isabelle sintió que su corazón iba a explotar de la emoción, la verdad es que el ambiente era increíble, entre la multitud intentó encontrar los ojos de sus seres queridos, allí estaban en el palco: azules, grises, dorados, verdes y marrones, esos ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban y que tanta tranquilidad le traían.

El partido estuvo muy entretenido, la temporada la abrían contra Utah Royals FC, ambos buscaban la opción de anotar, además la alegría de la gente vitoreando le daba mucho sabor, cada que Isabelle tomaba el balón y estaba cerca de la portería contraria la tribuna aplaudía y se emocionaba, claro había sentido eso en la escuela y estaba acostumbrada pero todo era otro nivel siendo profesional. Estaba por terminar el primer tiempo cuando en medio de un ataque del Sky el equipo rival desvió al tiro de esquina, Izzy que siempre había sido más alta que las chicas de su edad tenía una oportunidad inmejorable. Maia se acercó al punto para cobrar el tiro de esquina e Isabelle se ubicó donde le correspondía en el segundo palo, el cobro de Maia fue perfecto a la cabeza de Isabelle, que se elevó de un salto sobre las demás chicas, la portera no tuvo ninguna opción, el balón estaba en el fondo de la red, Izzy había logrado anotar su primer gol como profesional. Isabelle salió a correr para la tribuna occidental donde estaba su familia señalandolos desde la cancha y allí sus compañeros la fundieron en un abrazo, tal vez no era un fracaso como al principio había pensado.

En el segundo tiempo el partido siguió intenso como al principio, el equipo atacante tratando de empatar y NJ tratando de mantener su ventaja. Isabelle entonces tomó la posición de ayudar a recuperar el balón en la mitad de la cancha para no permitir que el ataque rival prosperará. Eso era algo que Jia le agradaba y que el equipo había ganado con Izzy, en el minuto 75, Helen que era la defensora central logró recuperar la pelota y vio a Isabelle adelante prácticamente sola y le dio un pase largo. Isabelle corrió como si alguien viniera tras de ella persiguiendola, controló la pelota, ingresó al área y venció la portera por segunda vez en la misma noche para marcar el 2 gol, Isabelle buscó a Diana para celebrar con ella, Sky Blue lograba su primera victoria en la temporada. Había sido una noche mágica para ella.

Isabelle quería hacer algo para que las chicas del equipo la vieran diferente, la vieran como alguien más asequible, así que el sábado en la tarde organizó una celebración en la piscina del hotel para el equipo con su familia incluida y con la banda del hotel tocando para animar la reunión. Izzy y Maryse eran excelentes anfitrionas, e hicieron sentir a todos muy cómodos, además había comida por montones, toda saludable pero deliciosa, e hicieron que fuera al mismo tiempo una fiesta/spa, así que los asistentes recibieron masajes relajantes, acompañados de piñas coladas sin alcohol y claro buena música tocada en vivo por la banda del hotel.

Simon tenía los ojos puestos en Isabelle, no habían podido encontrarse en varios días y él no podía sacarse de su cabeza el último encuentro que habían tenido. La chica Llevaba el cabello suelto, largo y negro hasta la cintura y un vestido blanco largo, por debajo del vestido estaba usando su traje de baño de dos piezas y Simon solamente estaba deseando el momento en que ella iba a decidir quitarselo y lanzarse a la piscina pero parecía decidida a dejar la diversión a un lado y solo ser la anfitriona. La banda estaba terminando de tocar, Simon pensaba irse, estaba un poco aburrido pero Clary también estaba allí y desde el principio quedaron que ambos se harían compañía si el otro estaba aburrido, la pelirroja obviamente estaba embelesada viendo los abdominales de Jace en la piscina así que no tenía esperanza. Simon se metió de regreso al hotel dispuesto a irse cuando en una de las pequeñas bodegas de servicio del segundo piso vio que se metió Max. Simon se asomó para ver que estaba sucediendo y encontró al niño escondido leyendo un anime de _Nanatsu no Taizai_ .

-Hola Max está todo bien. - el niño no levantó la cabeza del anime. - Max? - el pequeño parecía decidido a ignorarlo. - Sé que me has visto, soy amigo de Clary y de Isabelle.

\- Se quien eres Simon.

\- Sucede algo?

\- No quiero hablar de eso.

\- Quieres que hablemos de _Nanatsu no Taizai.? _Porque es uno de mis favoritos. - Max por fin lo volteó a ver no del todo convencido pero Simon continuó. - Mi personaje favorito es Merlin.

\- El mejor es Meliodas obviamente.

\- Me quedo con Merlin, es muy poderosa.

Maryse ya estaba preocupada, hacía más de 45 minutos no veía a su hijo menor que estaba muy molesto después de la última conversación con su padre. Robert tenía la intención de llevárselo para el verano, el problema era que Max tenía la intención de pasar el verano pegado a los talones de Isabelle, estaba seguro que para esa época el equipo estaría jugando los playoffs y no quería perdérselo. - Izzy has visto a Max?

-No lo veo hace un buen rato.

-Estuvo hablando con Robert y se fue molesto. Podrías ayudarme a buscarlo. - Isabelle accedió de buena gana e inició su periplo por todo el hotel que era bastante grande. Izzy había aprendido un poco los escondites de Max así que no le fue difícil tras varios minutos hallar el cuarto de deposito dónde estaba su sorpresa era que no estaba solo. Charlaba animadamente con Simón y no parecía estar aburrido.

-Max te he estado buscando por un buen rato. Qué haces aquí?

\- Tratando de estar solo. Fallando miserablemente. - Isabelle lo miró impactada, Simón divertido. Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos de las palabras tan adultas que salieron de una boca tan joven.

\- Estábamos hablando de Animé. - Dijo Simón.

\- Max te acompañaré dónde Mamá. Está preocupada por ti y me envió a buscarte. - respondió Izzy muy seria. Pero Max estaba más serio todavía, se levantó muy decidido y le dijo.

\- Puedo ir solo. Gracias hermana. - Le dió un movimiento de cabeza a Simón para despedirse, salió del depósito y se metió en el ascensor solo. La chica se quedó allí asombrada.

\- es un chico muy maduro. - Comentó Simón poniéndose de pie también.

\- Está creciendo demasiado rápido, parece que está cansado que lo tratemos como un niño. -Isabelle parecía preocupada. - debo hablar con él. - Luego se volvió para encontrarse cara cara con Simón que todavía estaba dentro del depósito, sus ojos se cruzaron un instante y aquella ansiedad de estar tan cerca los golpeó.

\- Estás preciosa hoy. -. Simón la estaba viendo se arriba a abajo.

\- Tú no estás nada mal querido Aprendiz. - Entonces Isabelle lo empujó contra las estanterías y cerró la puerta con uno de sus pies, en un segundo sus labios colapsaron con los de ēl, sentía que su piel ardía al entrar en contacto con la del chico, una de sus manos fue directamente al cabello despeinado de Simón, y mientras él la acercaba desesperadamente tomandola por la cintura y la pegaba contra su cuerpo. Los vestidos que Isabelle usaban lo volvían loco y Simón metió una de sus manos por debajo de la prenda para tocarle el trasero, Izzy sonrió en sus labios pero no dejo de besarlo, eran dos cuerpos que estaban desesperados por estar tan cerca que fueran uno solo. Él quería quitarle toda la ropa allí mismo y tomarla pero la voz de Maryse Lightwood los hizo romper el momento.

-Isabelle? Dónde estás? - el teléfono de la chica empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo que suerte que casi siempre lo llevara en silencio, era su madre. Simón no quería que contestara pero si no lo hacía iba a seguir buscándola.

\- Mamá estoy en el baño. - Respondió casi susurrando y no quería que la mujer que estaba afuera en el pasillo se enterara de que estaba con Simón a hurtadillas en un depósito a punto de tener sexo justo allí.

\- Te envié a buscar a tu hermano y regresó solo, eres la anfitriona y todos están echándote de menos.

\- Volveré en unos minutos. - Isabelle colgó. - Debo de irme. - Le dijo a él todavía susurrando

\- Iz….

\- Simon éste no es un lugar para una primera vez. Tengo que regresar ahora. - la chica se medio organizó el cabello y el vestido, salió del depósito y se fue. Simón se quedó con las ganas pero ya no se sentía tan tímido respecto a su sexualidad. Se bajó el cierre y un poco los boxers para dar libertad a la enorme erección que tenía, suavemente empezó a consolarse con los ojos cerrados pensando en Isabelle. No fue difícil llegar al clímax de tan solo pensar en ella: sus labios, sus piernas, su trasero y la sensación de su boca sobre los increíbles pechos de la chica, pero lo que más lo excitaba era la cara de Isabelle rendida de placer por êl, eso era lo que lo hacía venir.

Simón salió del depósito, más tranquilo y medianamente satisfecho cuando en el pasillo se encontró a alguien más, la distinguía por los partidos de fútbol a los que había ido. Definitivamente era la capitana del equipo, su nombre era Maia Roberts.

Hola. - dijo ella primero - Soy

Maia. Lo sé. Capitana del Sky Blue

Exacto. Has visto al equipo

Soy amigo de Izzy, a veces voy a los partidos.

Uds son una buena banda, eres bueno con el piano - Maia le sonrió y Simón le devolvió la sonrisa, era una chica muy bonita.

Gracias Maia, es muy amable de tu parte

Iba saliendo. Espero verte pronto Simón. - ella le dió un guiño y se fue. - Simón se quedó allí medio sorprendido medio agradado de aquel encuentro. Acaso Maia estaba coqueteando con él?


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos, me pareció oportuno darles un adelantico, espero sus comentarios. Teniendo en cuenta que estoy trabajando bastante en el próximo no se cuando voy a poder actualizar. La canción es porque la amo y por la fecha. Abrazos

**CHARLA TECNICA**

"_Y en el momento que vi tu mirada buscando mi cara,_

_La madrugada del 20 de enero saliendo del tren,_

_Me pregunté qué sería sin ti el resto de mi vida,_

_Y desde entonces te quiero, te adoro y te vuelvo a querer"_

_20 de Enero - La Oreja de Van Gogh_

Simón le había escrito para verla a solas pero no había logrado que sacará un espacio. Ella tenía razón, debía entrenar y estudiar, la temporada oficial del fútbol era realmente agotadora, los entrenamientos eran mucho más serios, las concentraciones más exigentes y claro estaba, Isabelle tenía que viajar una vez a la semana cuando el equipo era visitante. Era difícil verla, muy difícil y eso lo tenía desesperado.

en el ascensor, de manera sorprendente estaba sola, ella lo vio y le dió una sonrisa brillante.

-Simon. No crei verte.

\- Izzy yo…. te he extrañado. - Isabelle blanqueó los ojos. - Es de verdad, no es sólo acerca de mis "clases". No logro verte hace más de dos semanas, me hace falta hablar contigo.

Izzy le acarició el cabello. - Mi joven aprendiz. He estado demasiado ocupada.

-Lo sé, has jugado muy bien. NY está encantado contigo. - el ascensor se abrió en el piso de administración, Simón estaba por reclamar su cheque semanal se suponía que allí se bajaba e Isabelle seguiría subiendo hasta el penthouse pero el definitivamente no se quería bajar, fueron unos segundos hasta el el ascensor se volvió a cerrar Simón la tomó por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y la besó, el creyó que iba a rechazarlo pero por un momento se dejó llevar, ambos se fundieron en un beso apasionado. Isabelle después de haberse rendido inevitablemente ante lo mucho que le gustaba que Simón la besara, recordó que todo el hotel estaba lleno de cámaras y se apartó con brusquedad

\- no aquí. No así, no quiero que nadie se entere de esto. Teníamos un trato. - Simón se alejó acongojado.

\- Lo siento Izzy. Creo que me gustas como nunca me ha gustado nadie en la vida. Estoy desarrollando una adicción.

\- Simón tenemos un trato. Recuerda que dijimos que haríamos esto pero nada de sentimientos - La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Simón se encontró con Jace y con Max en la puerta, llevaba una pelota de fútbol americano, parecía que iban a jugar un rato en una de las canchas que tenía el Hotel.

\- Simón? Pregunto Jace

\- Está Clary aquí? - Simón estaba tratando de disimular pero fallaba épicamente.

\- Clary aqui a esta hora?

\- Fue lo mismo que le dije. - añadió Isabelle. - parece que no usarán teléfonos móviles estos dos. - Izzy se metió en el Penthouse y Simón la siguió.

\- Íbamos a jugar abajo. Vienes ?

\- No, voy a cambiarme se suponía que iba a ver a mamá para acompañarla a una cena que tiene.

\- Tiene pinta de aburrido.

\- Lo es. - Max y Simón observaban las conversación en silencio pero Jace se metió al ascensor y este se cerró. Isabelle cruzó los brazos viendo a Simón con desapruebo.

\- Se que tenemos un trato Isabelle. Cuando te digo que me gustas no hablo de nada que tenga que ver con romance. Te extraño también como amiga. - Ella levantó una ceja.

\- nunca me había sentido tan halagada de ser enviada a la friendzone.

\- Básicamente soy el propietario de la friendzone desde tiempos inmemorables. - Izzy sonrió relajada, así era como se sentía con Simon, quería tomarlo allí mismo, quitarle la ropa y besarlo hasta hacerlo gritar pero ese no era el lugar.

\- Prometo que sacaré un espacio para nuestra clase.

\- Que clase? - Preguntó Maryse emergiendo desde el ascensor.

\- Yo estoy…

\- Está enseñándome a cocinar. - Respondió el chico rápidamente tratando de arreglar las cosas.

\- Isabelle? Cocinar?

\- Es una broma mamá! Simon tiene una banda y estoy tratando de enseñarle a vestirse con más estilo, ya sabes. Un toque artístico.

\- Me parece un excelente proyecto. No es que esté tratando de decirte que tu aspecto no es el adecuado Simon. - Respondió Maryse con entusiasmo y continuó hacia su habitación - Isabelle debes estar lista en 1h. Solo 1h.

\- Cocina? Estas loco o que? - Izzy lo reprendió en un susurro dándole un empujon hacia el ascensor. - Ahora tendré que separar tiempo para ayudarte a que seas un nerd a la moda. - Simón le dió una sonrisa pero no le discutió nada.

La cena era una cena benéfica. Maryse siempre que podía llevaba a Izzy a esa clase de eventos, eran esos eventos que solía ir con Robert Lightwood pero que ahora odiaba ir sola. Hicieron algunas subastas para caridad, hubo algunos brindis y fotografías nada del otro mundo, las cosas estaban de hecho bastante tranquilas, hasta que un muchacho alto y delgado de cabello plateado y ojos verdes se le acercó a saludarla a ella y a Maryse hasta la mesa, Isabelle pensó inmediatamente que era guapo.

-Buenas noches Maryse, Isabelle. - La voz del chico era grave, tenía una sonrisa arrogante, estaba mirando a Isabelle con esos ojos verdes insondables, extendió una mano para saludarlas

-Jonathan Morgenstern? - Respondió Maryse tomando la mano extendida con cierta frialdad, su hija lo saludó con más amabilidad.

-Yo no te recordaba. Estas alto. - Respondió Isabelle sonriéndole era bastante guapo y eso no se podía negar.

-Yo no podría olvidarte Isabelle. Estas muy guapa

-No sabíamos que habías llegado a la ciudad. - Comentó Maryse.

-He estado encargado de los negocios de papá, tarde o temprano terminaría yendo a visitarlos, pero he tenido suerte esta noche que las he encontrado.

-Que suerte. - Maryse respondió medio sarcastica, Isabelle la miro divertida.

\- Quería saber si querías bailar conmigo Isabelle. - Izzy lo pensó un momento pero decidió que no quería negarse. Trás varias piezas y algunas conversaciones ligeras, Maryse le hizo saber que estaba indispuesta y quería irse demasiado temprano del lugar. En el camino a casa le prohibió expresamente a su hija compartir demasiado tiempo con Jonathan.

Al siguiente día Isabelle se levantó pensando en Simon, en los besos en el ascensor y que ahora tendría que cumplir con el compromiso de ayudarle a verse mejor, sino sería terriblemente sospechoso, así que le escribió un mensaje de texto:

\- _Tiempo para ir de compras querido aprendiz? _\- La respuesta llegó casi inmediatamente.

_\- Creí que tendríamos una clase._

_\- Podemos hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo._

_\- Cómo es eso posible?_

_\- Nos vemos en el Centro Comercial?_

_\- Está bien. Aunque me gusta mi estilo._

_\- En una hora._

Simon llegó más que puntual con sus jeans rotos, zapatos converse y cabello despeinado, Isabelle le dio una sonrisa sincera, estaba vestida con pantalones super ajustados de cuero, zapatos altos, una chaqueta de jean y el cabello suelto.

-Cómo es que nunca tienes tiempo, y ahora quieres ir de compras conmigo? - Preguntó Simon saludandola.

-Esto es culpa tuya. Quien te manda a decir que te iba a enseñar a cocinar.

-Querías que dijera que eres mi maestra sexual? - Isabelle le dio un golpe en las costillas.

-Idiota. Vamos que debemos comprar ropa.

-Isabelle no tengo dinero. NO me parece buena idea ya te debo demasiado.

-No me debes nada.

-Isabelle es de verdad, no quiero hacer esto, no me siento cómodo aceptando que me compres cosas. - Simon estaba a punto de irse pero ella dijo algo que lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Simon… antes de la práctica, necesitas una clase teórica, pensaba que aprovecharamos este tiempo para adelantar la teoría.

-Teoría?

-Si aceptas, prometo que después….

-Después que?

-Tú sabes. Tendremos la practica. - Simon arqueó las cejas sorprendido. -

\- Lo prometes? Sabes como me afectas, no juegues conmigo!

-Lo prometo. - Isabelle extendió su brazo para arrastrarlo a las tiendas, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y él no pudo rechazarlo porque entre los dos existía un magnetismo que no podía resistir.

Isabelle no tenía intención de cambiar el estilo de Simon porque le agradaba mucho como era, solo trató de hacerlo lucir más "chic" , así que agregó a su atuendo varias costosas chaquetas, algunas de cuero, algunas de jean, además agregó botas y pantalones que no fueran solo de jeans rotos.

-No entiendo porque haces todo esto por mí

-Tómalo como un agradecimiento por aguantar todo mi drama con el fútbol profesional

-Yo no aguanto nada Iz, no es molestia. - Ella lo miró muy seriamente.

-Simon eres un buen chico, no hay demasiados como tú. De verdad, la manera en que puedo hablar contigo de las cosas que me dan miedo, la manera en que cuidas a Clary...

-Te lo dije, soy propietario de la friendzone.

-No digas eso, no seas tonto. Además después de nuestras clases nadie va a volver a mandarte a la friendzone, te lo juro.

-Que significa eso de la teoría? - Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Todo juego debe tener antes una charla técnica, ya sabes, para que sepas cómo moverte en la cancha.

-Isabelle estas hablando con alegorías de fútbol. No entiendo nada.

\- Te dije la última vez que el sexo es un baile entre dos, no se trata de saber cómo hacerlo, es acerca de dos personas que quieren divertirse.

-Eso lo tengo claro.- la chica blanqueó los ojos.

-Ahora eres el experimentado joven Padawan?

\- Podrías explicar tu punto? - Simon estaba probándose una de las chaquetas que Izzy quería comprarle, estaba mirándose al espejo.

-Si no sabes qué ritmo le gusta bailar a tu pareja Simon, podrás conseguir tu primer baile pero te quedaras sentado el resto de la fiesta.

\- Ahora usas alegorías de bailes y fiestas. No me gusta bailar, ni soy futbolista como tú, no te entiendo nada.

\- Esta bien. NO se trata de meterlo, venirte y sacarlo. Es lo que hacen la mayoría de chicos y es lo que vuelve a un hombre muy malo en la cama.

Simon se sonrojó inmediatamente, no solo por lo directa que había sido Isabelle, sino porque no estaban solos en la tienda, la gente de repente los estaba mirando. - ahora me entiendes?- Simon no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Vamos a llevarnos esta chaqueta. - Le dijo Simon a la vendedora y salió de la tienda dejando a la chica que se encargara de pagar. Luego se metieron a otra tienda y la charla técnica continúo.

\- Qué hace entonces a un chico bueno en la cama?

\- Debes saber que por simple caballerosidad es bien visto socialmente que esperes a que tu pareja llegue al clímax primero. Pero ya sabes que si al principio no lo logras.

-Debo concentrarme para volver al juego.- respondió aburrido

\- Perfecto! Ahora las chicas necesitamos que nos calienten antes de que trates de meterte en nuestros pantalones. Así que la previa es muy importante para nosotras.

-Entiendo, entiendo. Nada de solo meterlo y ya. - ahora Simón estaba probándose unas botas bastante bonitas.

-Te aconsejo que verifiques si una chica está lo suficiente húmeda antes de intentar algo, sino va a ser muy incómodo. Nosotros somos como una puerta, sino no tocas el timbre no puedes pasar.

-Cual es el timbre? - Isabelle soltó una carcajada, su sonrisa iluminó todo el lugar

-Eso lo vas a aprender en tu clase práctica.- Simón blanqueó los ojos

\- Una cosa más, asegúrate de tener lubricante o usar preservativos que lo tengan.

\- Todo este tecnicismo lo está haciendo demasiado aburrido.

-Simon son cosas que debes recordar, solo lo hago para ayudarte.

\- Esto se está volviendo incómodo y normalmente no me siento incómodo contigo Isabelle.

\- Está bien, está bien. Tu te pierdes de mi sabiduría. - la chica procedió a pagar el par de botas y ambos se metieron en el carro.

Isabelle condujo sin decir mucho más hasta llegar al edificio de siempre en NJ, cuando llegaron al apartamento era casi mediodía y hacía calor. Izzy entrø y empezó a quitarse la ropa inmediatamente, ella no tenía más intenciones de seguir dando lecciones, en teoría había enseñado más que suficiente, ahora quería disfrutarlo

-Wow eres veloz.

-Necesito un baño antes de cualquier cosa. - Se veía sumamente relajada mientras se quedaba en ropa interior y se metía al baño, la puerta del baño quedó abierta y Simón se sentó en la cama esperando que saliera, 3 minutos después ella se asomó. - Necesitas una tarjeta de invitación o piensas unirte en algún momento?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos, este capitulo es un experimento ya que nunca he hecho un POV pero me pareció una excelente ocasión para probarlo, espero que me cuenten si les agradó, además porque por fin hemos llegado a la graduación de nuestro aprendiz. No prometo volver a hacerlo pronto la verdad.**

**La canción es de Rihanna, es lee más interesante si escuchas la canción mientras lo lees porque es muy sexy, a ver si me hacen caso una vez.**

**También les comento que estoy bastante ocupada con el trabajo entonces las actualizaciones se las quedo debiendo más a menudo. Saludos**

**ZONA DE ANOTACIÓN**

"_Tu y yo, tu y yo, somos como diamantes en el cielo, _

_Eres una estrella fugaz que veo, una visión de éxtasis,_

_Cuando me abrazas, estoy vivo_

_somos como diamantes en el cielo_

_Sabía que nos convertiríamos en uno de inmediato"_

Diamonds - Rihanna

SIMON`S POV

Escuchó la voz de Izzy desde la ducha incitandome a que me meta con ella y una corriente me corre por toda la espalda, la idea de estar tan cerca su desnudez hace que sienta un tirón en la ingle. Desnudarme delante de ella ya no me causa tanta vergüenza, de hecho ya ni me importa, , así que solo mandó a volar la camiseta en segundos, pero cuando trató de quitarme los zapatos haciendo equilibrio me resbaló y caigo en el suelo.

-Todo bien Simon? - Izzy levanta la voz desde el baño. Me siento terriblemente torpe pero logro reponerme y dejar atrás la situación terminando de quitarme los zapatos y los vaqueros, agradezco no haber caído delante de ella. Cuando entró al baño Isabelle ya está metida en la ducha totalmente desnuda, voltea a verme con sus ojos negros expresivos y me regala una sonrisa, se ve preciosa, verla desnuda cada vez es una revelación. Decido quitarme las gafas y los boxers y meterme con ella sin esperar, he estado esperando este momento por siglos, siento el corazón latiendome a mil con solo verla y sé que ya estoy duro porque me excita tanto que no puedo controlarlo, quiero besarla pero ella se me adelanta y me besa el cuello, me erizo ante el contacto de sus labios con mi piel, su piel huele a gardenias y su cabello largo es un velo que le llega hasta la cintura, me abraza por los costados y continua besandome apasionadamente en el cuello, luego en la clavícula, más abajo en el pecho, el agua nos cubre a los dos como una manta, allí en ese momento rodeado por los brazos de Isabelle y sus labios recorriendo mi cuerpo me siento que estoy en otra dimensión donde no existe ninguna preocupación, ni siquiera estoy preocupado por venirme antes, solo quiero que este momento dure para siempre, cada fibra de mi cuerpo se estremece ante su contacto, en ese instante la veo levantar el rostro, me mira y me sonríe como una niña estrenando un juguete, le sonrío como si fuera un idiota y no me importa.

Me vuelvo consciente de lo hermosa que es teniéndola tan cerca, la claridad y suavidad de su piel blanca que contrasta contra su negrisimo cabello, sus pechos firmes, deseables como una manzana prohibida que pide ser tomada, siento que sus labios palpitan totalmente rojos pidiendo ser devorados, acortó la distancia y la besó con intensidad, la escuchó hacer un gemido de placer mientras entierra sus manos en mi cabello, estamos tan cerca que podría tomarla allí mismo pero no me siento con la confianza para hacerlo tengo tanto que aprender, necesito mil clases con ella, no me importaría. Siento que el agua nos lavaba todo el calor que llevamos encima, pero el calor parece no irse a ningún lado, parece que no se puede combatir solo dejarse embriagar por ēl, de hecho me siento tan caliente que creo que en algún momento voy a explotar desde adentro, trato de controlar mis pensamientos. A medida que la beso apasionadamente, siento que me excito cada vez más, estamos tan apretados que mi dureza roza contra su parte sensible, mientras la besó con intensidad en el cuello la tomó por el trasero, Dios mio me muero por meterme allí, no importa lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo, pego mi frente a la suya tratando de controlar la respiración, lo último que quiero es venirme pero la necesito tanto, me está matando la ansiedad.

Isabelle me mira también y sé que está cansada de esperar, no me dice nada pero sus ojos hablan por sí solos, me toma de la mano y me saca de la ducha arrastrándome hasta la habitación medio autoritaria, estamos tan mojados que nuestros pasos dejan huellas de agua en el piso del departamento y estamos chorreando pero no importa, me arroja con fuerza en la cama. No nos hemos dicho ni una palabra solo besos y caricias desmesuradas, la verdad es que esperaba que esto fuera con ella dándome instrucciones aquí y allá, por eso creí que mi primera vez sería sería aburrida como una rara clase de biología, pero la maestra Isabelle se ha quedado afuera, la que tengo enfrente es una chica que está tan caliente como yo, no puedo creer que enserio le guste tanto pero parece que lo quiere tanto como yo, ya no tengo dudas, quiero comermela toda

-Así que te gustan las chicas arriba. - Pregunta susurrandome, sus ojos negros me miran con intensidad, trato de hilar un pensamiento coherente como si eso fuera posible, esta parada delante de mío sus pechos firmes y su vientre marcado chorreando agua desde su cabello que se cuela por sus senos y se desliza hasta su sexo, siento que se me reseca la boca, no quiero hablar, quiero besarla toda pero de alguna manera logro responderle

-Tú me gustas de cualquier manera. Eres hermosa. - Isabelle se acerca mordiéndose los labios y mirándome todo, sus ojos se estacionan en mi miembro, se apoya sobre sus rodillas en la cama encima mio, y me besa en los labios, mordiendo mi labio inferior, es mi turno de gemir en su boca, me enloquece siento perder el control pero logró mantenerme y cómo puedo le doy la vuelta para ponerla debajo mío, necesito controlar la situación. Ella sonríe, sabe lo que estoy tratando de hacer. La besó descontroladamente de arriba a abajo dejándome embriagar por su olor a gardenias, bebiéndome las gotitas de agua que hay en su piel, desde el cuello hasta que aterrizo en sus pechos, Dios sus pechos, el paraíso debe ser algo así, sentirlos ponerse duros en mi boca, ella vuelve a enterrar sus manos en mi cabello y gime, me detengo especialmente allí porque los adoro, no puedo elegir ninguno de los dos para besarlo más, para tocarlos más, los tomó en la palma de mi mano suavemente y me vuelvo loco, sé que he invertido demasiado tiempo allí pero no puedo contenerme, tampoco quiero apresurarme porque quiero que se sienta tan satisfecha como yo me siento con ella, algo de su teoría resuena en mi mente, no se trata solamente de entrar, pero la verdad cada fibra de mi cuerpo se muere por metersele dentro, es algo instintivo.

-Puedo saber como tocar el timbre? - Pregunto porque a pesar de que he visto cientos de clips pornograficos quiero tocarla como a ella le gusta. No me responde, tiene la respiración a mil y se muerde los labios, sigue con sus manos en mi cabello - Isabelle?

-Dime? - responde medio ronca, acaso no me ha escuchado, sonrió de ver el efecto que causaron mis besos. -Puedo saber "donde" tocar el timbre? - Ella sonríe de repente comprendiendo lo que estaba tratando de decirle, me pongo a su nivel para verla a los ojos, sus ojos negros parecen más más oscuros y profundos por la calentura. La veo asentir y al mismo tiempo me toma de la mano derecha lentamente y se lleva mi dedo índice a la boca, lo chupa y lo lame, yo la miro embelesado haciendo algo tan sencillo pero tan erótico. Termina de lamer y me guía lentamente hasta abajo, hasta su punto más sensible que por fin puedo ver realmente cerca sin que lleve sus panties, no está completamente rasurada sino que tiene una leve sombra de vello, es increíblemente sexy, como un reflejo abre las piernas y mete mi dedo en su clítoris, presiona sobre él y la miro derretirse de placer, lo comprendo instantáneamente y repito el movimiento, empieza a gemir, es el sonido más sexy del planeta.

\- Oh por Dios! Oh! Oh! Oh!. - Me suelta para que lo haga por mí mismo, no paro, presiono lentamente y luego más rápido, vuelvo a mermar el ritmo, luego lo hago rapido, la veo enloquecerse por el cambio de velocidad, me doy cuenta que eso le gusta, no me basta, la acarició suavemente más abajo hasta su entrada, se arquea para mí, para que meta más mis dedos en ella, está muy mojada, vuelvo a presionar en su punto sensible, aumento el ritmo otra vez, la escucho suplicarme. -No pares, no pares, no pares. - Me siento poderoso logrando que se moje así por mí

\- Estas tan humeda… wow. me va a enloquecer si sigues gimiendo así

-Eres tan sexy. Mira como me pones- Responde todavía gimiendo. Ya no puedo soportarlo, tengo que entrar, mi cuerpo reacciona, yo también estoy mojandome con pequeñas gotitas que brotan de mí, la miro fijamente para ver si hay alguna duda en sus ojos, pero no hay dudas, le gusta tanto como ella me gusta a mí. - Vas a hacer el favor de meterlo algún día? Creeme que estoy conteniendome para que no parezca que te estoy violando.

Quiero reirme pero no puedo, tengo una ansiedad que solo podré saciar en ella. Como puedo me separo un momento recuperando la cordura por un segundo, necesito un preservativo, me levanto de la cama y busco en mis pantalones que todavía están tirados en el suelo, gracias a Dios tengo en el bolsillo. Saco el paquete plateado y lo abro con los dientes, trato de hacerlo tan rápido como puedo pero las manos me están temblando un poco, trato de no pensar que estoy a punto de dejar mi virginidad aquí en esta habitación pero esto me hace que no logre acomodar el maldito condón, estoy tardando demasiado - Simon? - volteo a verla y está impaciente, como puedo me lo pongo, me acercó hasta la cama y me apoyo sobre mis rodillas, el corazón golpea contra mi pecho, trato de mantener la respiración, la veo abrir las piernas para recibirme, es hermosa, me inclino hacia ella pero dudo, he visto demasiada pornografía pero muy poco es como la realidad.

-Dame tu mano - me dice en un susurro, no la objeto al fin y al cabo es la maestra y yo un simple aprendiz. Me guía a su interior mostrandome como entrar, lo entiendo inmediatamente y la verdad no puedo aguantarme mucho más, me sorprende no haberme venido todavía. - Hazlo suave para que te acostumbres a la sensación, va a ser muy húmedo y cálido, te va a encantar. - Isabelle me habla con su voz ronca. Me inclino cada vez más lentamente hasta que me encuentro en su entrada, un calor irradia de su cuerpo que me invita a seguir, lo hago sin esperar y cuando nos hemos unido completamente levanto la mirada para verla, tiene los ojos cerrados y su expresión es de placer, parece un ángel torturado, se muerde los labios, no sabe que eso me enloquece?. Trato de acostumbrarme a la sensación, es increíble, es húmeda, estrecha, deliciosa, cálida, levanta las piernas para darme una mejor entrada quiero llegar más profundo, nuestros cuerpos encajan perfecto, la escucho gemir de placer y la verdad es que yo también estoy gimiendo.

\- Oh Dios Mio! Estas tan calida.

-Te lo dije. Ahora muévete hacia adelante y hacia atrás primero lento, vas a ver lo rico que se siente. Puedes ir haciéndolo más rápido a medida que te acostumbres. Recuerda que no tenemos afán, estás haciéndolo perfecto. - ahora está tratando de darme instrucciones pero puedo sentir su respiración entrecortada, puedo sentir su ansiedad, quiere más y yo quiero dárselo.

\- Eres hermosa Isabelle. Eres preciosa. - se muerde los labios otra vez me excita tanto. Me balanceo lentamente dentro de ella, adelante y atrás, se siente espectacular, acelero inconscientemente de las ganas que le tengo, ambos gemimos, la siento mojarse más, descubro una nueva habilidad, si voy más rápido ella gime más y más, se arquea para mí, estamos sudando y siento que una corriente me recorre todo el cuerpo, empiezo a temblar de placer, con razón todo el mundo pierde la cabeza por el sexo, estoy perdiendola por lo mismo y porque estoy con una mujer preciosa, los dos sudamos y se que ya no tengo el control. -Oh Dios ….. Iz. No puedo.

-Esta bien ...lo estás haciendo divino.

-Iz ohhhh - Cierro los ojos y entierro mis manos en la sabana, algo estalla dentro de mí, solo se decir su nombre una y otra vez, no recuerdo otra palabra, siento como vengo y algo dentro de mí me susurra que debí haber esperado por ella pero es demasiado voltaje para aguantarlo.

Rompo la conexión y me arrojo a su lado en la cama con la respiración acelerada, todavía no he abierto los ojos, no quiero sentir que la he decepcionado, es demasiado hermosa para decepcionarla. Finalmente me animo a mirarla, cuando abro los ojos para verla tiene una mirada de dulzura en sus ojos negros, Isabelle puede ser muy sexy y ardiente, pero ser dulce y tierna es una faceta que no había visto antes.

-Bien hecho mi querido aprendiz. - me susurra, suelto una risa de alivio, pasamos algunos minutos los dos allí acostados con la respiración a mil, me saco el el preservativo y lo arrojo a la cesta de basura sin levantarme. Trado de decir algo pero no logro hilar nada coherente

-Ha estado … WOW

-Sin palabras?

-Sin palabras! - me volteó hacia a ella, se ve preciosa, está sudando, con las yemas de los dedos le acaricio el cuello, me mira con esa ternura insondable, me hace derretir el corazón.

-Veo que prestaste atención a la teoría.

-Traté - Recuerdo que puedo volver al juego y quiero, quiero que quede satisfecha, quiero que se venga a cántaros como ella ha logrado que yo lo haga. Me deslizó suavemente y le acaricio los pezones y se ponen duros ante mi toque, veo pasar por sus ojos negros un relampago de lujuria mientras continuo acariciandola, desciendo un poco más y llegó a su punto sensible, se muerde los labios otra vez y cierra los ojos. - Todavía no has llegado, no quiero dejarte insatisfecha.

-No pienso quedar así tampoco, he sido paciente suficiente tiempo. - estrella sus labios contra los míos, siento que me está devorando con sus besos, ahora está encima mío y se por la manera como me mira que está decidida a hacerme volver al juego lo más rápido posible. Isabelle alcanza su frasquito de lubricante, no tiene una pizca de dulzura en su rostro, el fuego ardiente que es se ha vuelto a encender y dudo que pueda controlarla.

Siento el líquido del lubricante caerme encima, sus manos frotan mi flacidez se ve concentrada, frota primero suave y lento, no solamente está tocando mi pene que todavía no se anima a despertar, empieza a acariciarme los testículos, lo hace con experiencia, la sensación es deliciosa, la miro volver a mi altura y me besa en los labios sin detener sus manos, ahora va endemoniadamente rápido, más rápido, me concentro en toda ella, en su fragancia, le acarició el cabello y suspiro en sus labios, si supiera todo lo que me hace sentir sabría que en este momento podría pedirme lo que quisiera y yo se lo daría, soy su esclavo. Siento sus pechos contra mi piel me queman, sus largas piernas ágiles, sus labios me comen la boca, me besan con experiencia, mis manos se cuelan hasta su trasero, es mi parte favorita, la acaricio y está duro como siempre.

-Me encanta tu culo. - Le digo y me sonríe con malicia, ha pillado mi debilidad, en un movimiento veloz cambia de posición y se voltea dandome la espalda y pasando una de sus piernas para quedarme encima, estoy acostado y ella está de rodillas sobre la cama dándome la espalda, puedo ver todo su trasero, se corre y me lo pone en la cara, se concentra en masturbarme y yo me divierto apretando y acariciando su trasero, me dejo llevar y la muerdo pero no demasiado duro, el cambio de posición tiene un efecto inmediato, estoy tan duro que siento que la cabeza de mi miembro palpita, voltea el rostro y me mira con malicia, se lo que va a hacer, no va a esperar y se lo va a meter como ella quiere, no soy nadie, me tiene sometido, solo puedo quedarme quieto, en un segundo ya ha alcanzado un preservativo de debajo de la almohada, ha abierto la envoltura con los dientes y sin dudarlo me lo pone mucha experiencia. Estoy ansioso, quiero sentirme dentro de ella otra vez y lo sabe, no me hace esperar se corre hacia abajo donde esta mi erección y se lo mete con cierta rudeza que me fascina.

Su calidez y humedad me inunda otra vez, su estrechez me atrapa, me domina, pero es la visión de su trasero la que me vuelve loco, si no me hubiera venido hace pocos minutos ya no habría aguantado, agradezco internamente que haya sido tan considerada la primera vez. Se mueve con un ritmo perfecto, arriba y abajo, nada que ver con mi torpeza, sabe lo que hace, su trasero sube y baja, mis manos no pueden evitar tocarlo, aprieto tan duro que siento que estoy siendo demasiado tosco, pero ella gime sin detenerse, le doy una palmada en las nalgas y veo que su piel se ha vuelto roja, se voltea otra vez y me mira con lujuria, lo está disfrutando tanto como yo. Se inclina hacia adelante, tengo una mejor visión, continua su movimiento, rapido, más rapido, imposiblemente rápido, aprieto los dientes siento que voy a venirme otra vez, cierro los ojos porque si sigo mirándola no voy a aguantar. Gime mi nombre marcando un ritmo endemoniado para complacerse, abro los ojos estoy a punto de explotar otra vez cuando veo que echa la cabeza hacia atrás, su cabello largo y húmedo le roza el trasero, dice toda clase de palabras sucias, se escuchan hermosas en sus labios, siento su estrechez contraerse y se humedece por montones, respiró satisfecho de haber aguantado y me dejo ir, no hubiera podido soportarlo un minuto más.

Izzy rompe nuestra conexión y se voltea para verme, tiene una expresión de lujuria y de satisfacción en su rostro, está sudando pero también tiene una sonrisa.

-Creo que oficialmente eres un Jedi. - me dice, sonrió aunque mi cabeza todavía está dando vueltas. - Aunque te aconsejo que seas cuidadoso a la hora de usar tu sable de luz.

\- A que te refieres? - Pregunto embotado

-Eres un chico que está bien dotado pero cuidate de ser demasiado rudo, no todas las chicas somos iguales, algunas son más estrechas, si eres muy duro podrías lastimar en vez de complacer.

-Creí que lo de bien dotado era una manera de alentarme.

-Yo no miento mi joven aprendiz. - Me sonrojo

-Fue una excelente primera vez, eres una muy buena maestra. - le digo, estoy extasiado, no puedo imaginarme una ocasión mejor, ya no me siento como un chico asustado, nunca voy a olvidar esta tarde.. Izzy se levanta totalmente desnuda, sirve dos copas de vino y regresa a mi lado y me extiende una. - Vas a beber también?

-Una copa no está mal, la verdad quería que tuvieras un buen recuerdo de tu primera vez.

-Tienes un buen recuerdo de la tuya? - Pregunto con curiosidad pero ella me mira un momento a los ojos y luego retira su mirada para fijarse en la copa que tiene en las manos, quiere decirme algo pero titubea, rara vez se ve así, se muerde los labios pero no de una manera sexy como minutos atrás lo hacía, parece incómoda.

-No fue tan agradable. - Responde en una voz supremamente baja. - a decir verdad fue más bien dolorosa, poco placentera y vergonzosa.

\- Oh. - levanto las cejas sorprendido. -Lamento, que no hayas tenido alguien tan considerado como has sido conmigo. - Tengo rabia por dentro, quiero golpear a alguien, quien se ha atrevido a hacerle daño a mi angel?

-Es un imbecil.

-Entonces porque eres así conmigo? Si fuera tú no estoy seguro que podría pagar bien por mal.

-No todo el mundo tiene la culpa, además desde el principio me di cuenta que tú no eres como todos los chicos. Sé que esa noche te sentiste insultado por lo que dije y creíste que te trataba como un ingenuo Simon, pero no es a eso a lo que me refiero. Me refiero que tú no usarías a una chica como si fuera un trofeo por una sola noche para luego decirle a todos tus amigos que dormiste con ella.

-Fue eso lo que pasó con tu primera vez? - tengo tanta rabia que podría golpear a alguien en ese momento, quiero protegerla y cuidarla quiero complacerla, quiero hacerla olvidar.

-más o menos. La verdad no me gusta hablar mucho al respecto. - Izzy termina su copa de vino, se levanta de la cama e inicia el proceso de vestirse. Me doy cuenta que la conversación ha terminado.


	11. Chapter 11

**EN EL PALO.**

_A varios cientos de kilómetros_

_Puede tu voz darme calor_

_Igual que un sol_

_Y siento como un cambio armónico_

_Va componiendo una canción_

_En mi interior_

_Sé que seguir no suena lógico_

_Pero no olvido tu perfume mágico_

_Y en nuestro encuentro telefónico_

_He recordado que estoy loco por ti. - _

_Kilometros - Sin Bandera._

Simon no supo cómo llegó a su apartamento cargado de bolsas con compras nuevas y una sonrisa que no podía esconder.

-veo que la compras estuvieron muy bien. Estás brillando! - Le dijo Jordan -

-Compras?

-Debiste haberte gastado una fortuna. Estas marcas son carisimas.

-Estaban en promoción. - Simon no iba a decirle que era Isabelle la que había pagado y menos que acababa de quitarse la palabra V de la frente con la chica màs sexy que alguna vez conociò, que se sentía en ese momento con mucha suerte.

Isabelle llegó al hotel despues de haber dejado a Simon cerca a la estación del tren, sentía que flotaba de la satisfacción, resulta que estaba equivocada respecto al chico, había resultado tal cual como ella lo pensaba, muy bueno en la cama.

-De donde vienes? - Preguntó Maryse viendola entrar y sentarse en la sala de estar.

-Estaba comprando ropa con Simon, ya sabes para nuestro proyecto. - Maryse vio esa expresión en su rostro y tuvo la sensación de que algo estaba pasando.

-Con el cabello humedo despues de comprar ropa? - su hija la volteó a ver un poco sorprendida. - Algo está pasando entre uds dos no?

-Nada esta pasando.

-Puede que no quieras admitirlo pero no me pases por estúpida tampoco.

-Mamá…

-Por lo menos se ve que es un buen chico, no como Jonathan Morgenstern que es un patán, no quiero verte cerca de él, no se cuantas veces debo advertirtelo a ti y a Jace.

-Mamå… Está pasando con Simón Lewis. Tú sabes que yo no tengo citas , ni me enamoro, ni nada de eso. Necesito que dejes el tema allí ok?

A Maryse le sonó el teléfono móvil y finalmente desistió de seguir acosando a Isabelle.

Jonathan recibió una llamada de su padre desde Europa, Valentine se escuchaba satisfecho, sostenía las páginas sociales del NY Times y en ella se veía a Isabelle bailando con Jonathan, en el pie de foto se leía: Jonathan Morgenstern e Isabelle Lightwood compartiendo un baile en noche benéfica. Claro el pie de página hacia imaginar que estaban juntos.

-Bien hecho Jonathan, esa fue una muy buena movida.

-Le pedí al fotógrafo que nos tomara una foto juntos y pague para que la publicará en las sociales.

-Necesito que te acerques lo más que puedas, nuestra familia necesita cerrar este negocio con los Lightwood sino nos iremos a la quiebra, ya sabes que puedo manipular a Robert pero Maryse se interpone en todo lo que trato de hacer.

-Tratare de acercarme a Isabelle cuánto pueda pero por lo que he escuchado ella no es una chica que se vea acompañada a menudo.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer Jonathan.

Jordán y Simón tenían la costumbre de jugar videojuegos en las noches después de la universidad, normalmente jugaban cosas como The Witcher o Call of Duty, la verdad es que se habían vuelto grandes amigos. Jordán trata de convencerlo de que además de jugar y tocar música juntos debían salir con chicas, Simón no le parecía la mejor de las ideas, pero desde sus clases con Isabelle y su posterior "graduación" se sentía mucho más confiado.

-Oye esa idea de salir a un bar a hablar con chicas con la que has insistido tanto. Me gustaría probarla. - Dijo Simón tratando de lograr que no matarán a su personaje en el juego

-Es de verdad ? Y que paso con eso de que no tenías ganas de conocer a nadie. Llegué a pensar que eras gay

-Hijo de perra! -Simon le dió un golpe en el brazo pero no demasiado fuerte, era más bien amistoso. Además, estaba sonriendo- Puedo decir que me siento más interesado ahora.

-Me alegra! Siempre es más fácil interesar a las chicas si uno tiene compañía.

Simon usó una de esas chaquetas y botas que Isabelle había elegido para él y la verdad no se sentía incomodo, parecía el mismo Simon pero un poco más pulcro, además la ropa que la chica había comprado era de buena marca y obviamente costosa, todavía no se sentía del todo convencido de que alguien hiciera esas cosas por él. Jordan tenía su encanto, en cuanto cruzaron el bar llamado The hunter`s moon al que fueron, no pasaron 5 minutos cuando el chico ya tenía pareja de baile, Simon se sintió un poco idiota allí sentado en la mesa sin animarse a invitar a una chica a bailar, estaba observando a quien podría hacerlo, en cuanto detectaba a una sola empezaba a compararla con Isabelle y se desencantaba, pasada una hora Jordan volvió con él a preguntarle qué le sucedía.

\- Oye Simon, que sucede, por qué estás tan aburrido?

-No estoy seguro que sea bueno en esto. - Respondió un poco desanimado y bebiendo una cerveza.

-¡Vamos Simon! Como vas a decir eso, he visto chicas que te están mirando, ¿acaso estás esperando que sean ellas las que vengan por ti? - Luego volvió con su pareja de baile. Simon estuvo apunto de desistir cuando unas manos se posaron sobre sus ojos.

-Adivina quien soy? - Simon estaba en blanco.

-No lo sé- las manos se retiraron y un rostro casi infantil apareció en su campo de visión, rubia y delgada. Era Maureen.- Hola?- Dijo extrañado, pensaba que esa chica no querría hablarle nunca más.

-Quieres bailar? - Ella le dió una sonrisa y parecía que enserio estaba haciendo un esfuerzo porque le gustaba Simon, tal vez todo parecía demasiado forzado pero Simon una vez más no la rechazó, las cosas habían cambiado significativamente desde la última vez que se vieron, él ya no se sentía inseguro ni creía que iba a sufrir otro fiasco. Simon accedió a bailar con Maureen y eso que no era un gran bailarín, sus pasos de baile eran mecerse un poco de un lado a otro y dejar que la otra chica hiciera lo suyo. Maureen estuvo allí revoloteando alrededor de él y hablando sin parar como solía hacerlo, no mencionó ni una vez el episodio donde prácticamente lo había mandado a volar, Simon se sentía un poco aburrido la verdad porque además no se le despegó en toda la noche impidiendole que lograra conocer a alguien más. Además Jordan también huyó con una chica morena, así que Simon no tenía mucha opción de diversión adicional a escuchar a la rubia delante de él. De alguna manera ambos terminaron en el callejón besándose apasionadamente, Simon había tomado algunos tragos que le alentaban y Maureen estaba bastante caliente, quería llevarlo a algún lugar más privado. - Simon? Vámonos de aquí. - Dijo separándose un momento del chico, Simon estaba un poco confundido, claramente se sentía excitado pero no sabía si quería ir más allá con Maureen de unos besos en el callejón, de hecho no sabía si realmente ella le gustaba.

-A donde?

-Ya sabes, donde podamos divertirnos.

-Maureen…. No me siento comodo, siento que me aprovecho de ti.

-En qué siglo vives Simon Lewis?- Dijo decepcionada. - Yo solo quiero divertirme un poco contigo. Por qué siempre eres así? No puedes comportarte como un chico normal! - Simon quiso responderle algo y gritarle y decirle que era una injusta con él, pero era un caballero , nunca le hablaría así a una chica, así que se entró al bar recogió su chaqueta costosa y se largó.

Cuando llegó al apartamento que compartía con Jordan había mucha acción en la habitación al lado de la suya, su compañero tenía una faena en proceso, así que era imposible dormir o sentirse mejor. Las palabras de Maureen se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez, _no puedes comportarte como un chico normal._ Había aceptado las clases con Isabelle para no sentirse diferente, para no sentirse como alguien que fallaba con las chicas y ahora continuaba haciéndolo irremediablemente, eso lo llevó a pensar en su hermosa maestra que lo enloquecía.

_-Maestro Yoda, estás allí? Necesito tus consejos._\- Escribió le escribió en el whatsapp, la verdad es que no se comunicaba mucho con Isabelle desde la última vez que habían estado juntos, se suponía que había tenido su graduación, pero parecía que no funcionaba.

Normalmente Izzy no contestaba inmediatamente, menos cuando era tan tarde, como buena deportista trataba de dormir bien, comer bien, no beber y todas esas cosas, pero pasados unos minutos su teléfono le mostró una notificación con un mensaje.

_-Simon, qué haces despierto a esta hora?_

_-Te desperté?_

_-No. Puedo llamarte?_

_-Claro que sí._

El teléfono sonó 3 minutos después, SImon contestó medio ansioso. - Isabelle?

-Hola. - Respondió ella en un susurro. - Estaba asomada en la ventana viendo la ciudad de Chicago, al siguiente día jugarían contra Chicago Red Star uno de los equipos más poderosos de la liga, lleno de superestrellas, uno de los clubes que más aportaba jugadoras a la selección nacional, todas las que admiraba y quería ser como ellas.

-Está todo bien? No creí que estarías despierta tan tarde. - hubo un silencio en la línea y después Simon la escuchó exhalar.

-Tengo la ansiedad al tope. No puedo dormir.

-Que sucede?

-Mañana jugamos contra Chicago, ya sabes…. Son unas de las mejores. Tengo miedo de arruinarlo.

-Iz… creí que ya no te sentías así. -

-No lo hago normalmente, me siento mucho más tranquila con mi juego, pero ser visitante no es nada fácil Simon…. Dormir en otra cama, en otra ciudad y ni hablarte del equipo de Chicago… Estoy aterrada. - Isabelle había tenido esas palabras atrancadas todo el día en la garganta, y allí casi a la media noche la única persona a la que podía confesárselo en un susurro era él.

-No tienes de que sentirte aterrada, probablemente ellas están pensando en lo buena delantera que eres. Tú apegate a las reglas Iz: respira, concéntrate, confía en tu entrenamiento. No pienses más en Chicago, piensa en lo que debes hacer tú, no en los demás.

-Haces que suene tan simple, pero es cierto, no debo olvidar lo importante.

-Todo va a salir bien mañana, sea cual sea el resultado, lo harás bien. Confío en ti.

-Gracias Simon, gracias por hablar conmigo. Lamento molestarte tan tarde.

-No estás molestando, de hecho… quería hablar contigo de algo. Quería pedirte un consejo acerca de…

-Sexo?

-Como lo sabes?

-Solo me preguntas de eso…

-Lo siento.

-Mi querido joven Aprendiz. Que quieres saber?

-Por qué sigo fallando? Por qué no soy normal.

-Idiota! Soy una fiel testigo de lo bueno que eres. Como puedes decir algo tan estúpido?

-Hoy… no pude hacerlo con alguien.

-No te creo. Que sucedió?

-Es una chica con la que he salido varias veces, ella hoy quería… tú sabes.

-Sexo Simon…. Puedes decirlo. Que pasó entonces?

-Ella me excita, pero no estoy seguro que me guste, la verdad es que no soportaría otra cita con ella. Es un poco intensa. Sentí que si aceptaba me estaría aprovechando de ella para luego no volver a verla. No me siento bien con esa idea.

-Simon…

-Ella me dijo que no era normal y tiene razón, cualquier chico sencillamente lo hubiera hecho, no entiendo que es lo que tengo de malo.

-No eres normal Simon… eso es lo que pasa contigo.

-Lo sabía. - Dijo él.

-Eres excepcional, tienes razón cualquier idiota lo hubiera hecho, pero tú tienes corazón, no dejes que una tonta arruine la imagen que tienes de ti. Pronto aparecerá alguien que valore lo que tú eres. - Simon se sonrojó un poco al saber el concepto en que ella lo tenía

-Gracias. Eres una buena amiga..

-De nada Simon, trataré de dormir, gracias a ti por escucharme

-Buena suerte mañana, vas a romperla

A Isabelle le hizo muy bien la conversación con él, al siguiente día estaba más tranquila y enfocada en su trabajo, aunque Chicago era demoledor, iniciaba el partido y a los 10 minutos ya les habían anotado un gol, Maia gritaba enloquecida para que todas despertaran, especialmente la defensa a Helen y a Aline que eran las centrales, desde allí el equipo jugó mucho más concentrado pero antes de finalizar el primer tiempo Chicago anotó de cabeza nuevamente después de un tiro libre.

El segundo tiempo todo el Sky Blue se comprometió a defender, si bien eran visitantes, no tenían intención de salir goleadas de esa ciudad, hasta Izzy colaboró presionando la salida del equipo local, y fue así cuando en una de tantos intentos de ataque de Chicago, Maia robó la pelota y vio a su delantera desmarcada, dándole un pase perfecto entre la defensa y dejándola mano a mano con la portera que además de ser jugadora de ese equipo era la portera titular de la selección nacional. Todo volvió a estar en cámara lenta en unos segundos para Isabelle… y por un momento pensó que perdería el balón con la salida de la arquera, pero la voz Simon vino a su mente _respira profundo y concéntrate_ , Izzy la esquivó y quedó con la portería sola frente a ella y solamente tuvo que empujar la pelota para que fuera al fondo, el Sky Blue había anotado de visitante. Finalmente el partido terminó 2-1 pero con buenas sensaciones para las chicas.

Jonathan no se rendía fácilmente, ya que acercarse a Isabelle era tan difícil, tenía que usar la única carta que tenía, el único que parecía no odiarlo era Jace, pedir una cita con Isabelle era demasiado evidente y claramente la ahuyentaría, en cambio. Convenció a Jace de que salieran junto con Clary, y después Jace pensó que sería demasiado tenso tener dos hermanos juntos que no se hablaba hace años y estar en la mitad, así que fue a Jace quien se le ocurrió que llevar a Isabelle era lo mejor que podían hacer para que todo fuera más tranquilo.

Isabelle acababa de aterrizar de Chicago y quería descansar en su propia cama, las derrotas le sentaban muy mal pero Jace estaba esperándola con cara de pedirle un favor cuando entró en el Penthouse.

-Hermana! Lamento la derrota con Chicago.

-Son demoledoras. Las odio y las amo al mismo tiempo. - Izzy continuò su trayecto hasta su enorme habitación, Jace la siguió.

-Lo sé. Necesito pedirte un favor.

-Dejame llegar. - Isabelle se arrojó en la cama estaba agotada

-Jonathan quiere que tener una cena, él, yo y Clary

-Uuu que incomodo.

-Lo sé. Quiero ayudarlo pero… no quiero ir solo

-Quieres llevarme a esa cena infernal?

-Vamos Iz…. ellos dos no se hablan desde hace años, pero Jonathan quiere arreglar las cosas con ella

-Sacame de ese rollo.

-Iz, Clary ha aguantado nuestro drama familiar. Ella te reemplazó en la cena a la que no quisiste ir con Robert. - Isabelle blanqueó los ojos.

-No puedo creer que estés cobrandome eso.

-NO lo hago.

-Jace…

-Iz….

-No quiero

-Yo tampoco.

-No lo harè

-Por favor

-No quiero

-Iz….

-Mamà no le agrada que nos acerquemos a los Morgenstern, por que la desobedeces?

-Jonathan no es malo, es incomprendido. Vamos Iz… hazlo por mí.

-Esto va a ser muy muy muy incomodo. Me vas a deber una enorme!

El siguiente viernes, Clary se decidió por un vestido verde que combinará con sus ojos. Izzy se decidió por uno negro, eligió uno que no fuera demasiado revelador, la ocasión no lo ameritaba. Jace y Jonathan iban elegantes con camisa y saco, escogieron un restaurante exclusivo en Manhattan, todo en la situación hizo sentir incómodo a Clary y como una extensión Jace estaba incómodo e Izzy no se quedaba atrás. Jonathan saludø como si todo fuera normal, cómo si sus padres no se hubieran separado trágicamente cuando eran jóvenes y esto no hubiera creado un abismo entre los dos. Valentine no solo había engañado a Jocelyn, sino que también le había quitado su parte en el negocio familiar dejandola practicamente a la merced de la pensión que le pasaba a Clary por manutención que no era suficiente. Jocelyn con su arte ganaba lo suficiente para que vivieran dignamente las dos, habían aprendido a sobrevivir solas pero eso mismo había causado una distancia con Jonathan que sí aprobaba las acciones de su padre.

-Hola a todos. - Saludó Jonathan que ya estaba esperándolos en el restaurante, el beso que le dio a Clary para saludarla buen muy muy incomodo, la tensión se sintió inmediatamente entre los dos. En cambio a Isabelle le dio una sonrisa enorme, ella no pudo esquivar los atrapantes ojos verdes de Jonathan, luego saludó a Jace con un abrazo - Deberíamos sentarnos.

-Hola Jonathan - Dijo Clary, - no sabía que estabas en NY, tuve que enterarme por Jace.

-Lamento no hablar lo suficiente contigo Clary.

-Más bien nunca. - Respondió la chica con amargura, Isabelle y Jace se quedaron callados, no querían intervenir demasiado.

-Sé que nuestra relación no ha sido la mejor, lo siento. - Respondió con una voz encantadora, Clary blanqueó los ojos.

-Vine esta noche por mamá, porque ella te extraña, se pregunta todo el tiempo como estas, que estarás haciendo. No entiendo porque eres tan frío con ella Jonathan, no importa si no quieres llamarme a mí, pero por lo menos deberías contestarle las llamadas a ella.

-Clary sabes que ha sido dificil. Tú tampoco hablas con papá.

-Él se lo merece, es el hombre más ruin del planeta, pero mamá solo te dio amor. Nadie te entiende.

-Llamaré a mamá lo prometo. - respondió el chico con sinceridad y Clary por fin bajó sus defensas.

-Eso espero. De verdad.

-Como va el equipo? - Preguntó Jonathan tratando de desviar la atención, obviamente la pregunta iba dirigida a Isabelle que se escondía detras de la carta para no tomar parte en la conversación.- Solo escucho buenas referencias de la delantera revelación de esta temporada

-De verdad? - Preguntó Isabelle bajando la carta.

-Por qué te sorprende hermana? Eres lo mejor de Sky blue para esta temporada. - Dijo Jace.

-Hemos trabajado duro como equipo, esperamos que esta sea una buena temporada.

-Todos los futbolistas responden igual. - Dijo Jonathan bromeando y hasta Clary no pudo evitar sonreír y el clima se relajó un poco.

-Que te trae a NY Jonathan?

-Negocios. - Contestó sin dar demasiados detalles. - Listos para ordenar?

El resto de la velada pasó sin mayor novedad, Jonathan hablándoles de cómo era vivir en Inglaterra y las diferencias con los americanos. Luego él y Jace hablaron durante media hora de las ventajas de conducir del lado contrario hasta que Isabelle arrastró a Clary hasta el baño para darse un respiro de conversacion de chicos.

-No creí que la relación con tu hermano fuera tan mala. - Le dijo la morena a la pelirroja, las dos mirándose en el espejo del baño.

-Jonathan parece encantador Iz, pero es mucho más allá de eso.

-De verdad?

-Temo porque estos años haya sido corrompido por mi padre. Antes nos llevabamos tan bien.

-Espero que ahora que está en NY puedan mejorar las cosas entre uds, no solo por ti sino por Jocelyn.

-Mamá sufre mucho por mi hermano, es la unica razón por la que vine esta noche. - Izzy pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Clary y la abrazó.

-Tranquila no eres la única con drama familiar, no estas sola. Todo va a estar bien.

-Gracias Iz.

Después de la comida Jace llevó a Clary hasta su casa en Brooklyn y Jonathan caminó hasta el hotel para acompañar a Isabelle, el chico estaba de muy buen genio.

-Fue una velada encantadora Isabelle, especialmente por tu compañía, no sabía que venías.

-Jace me convenció.

-Me agradó que lo hicieras. Crees que podríamos volver a vernos?

-Me estas invitando a salir?

-Te estoy invitando a compartir, eres muy agradable por no decir guapa. Sería un tonto si no te pidiera tu teléfono. - isabelle lo penso un momento pero finalmente se lo dio.

-Pareces un chico refinado pero sé que en el fondo eres un chico malo Jonathan. Aceptaré verte alguna vez, pero debes saber que yo no "salgo" en plan romántico. Menos contigo, hay mucho drama aquí.

Jonathan contrario a molestarse le dio una sonrisa arrogante.

-Nos veremos por allí Isabelle.

-Adiós Jonathan. - Isabelle se metió en el Lobby del hotel dejándolo parado afuera, y desde el cristal de la puerta podía verlo sonreír con las manos metidas en el abrigo, la miraba con esos preciosos ojos verdes como si fuera la cosa más exótica que hubiera visto en su vida. Jonathan sí que era un chico malo pero no estaba segura que eso le molestara.

Isabelle sabía que los viernes la banda tocaba así que no se fue al Penthouse sino que se metió al bar, porque a pesar de que había su antojo por estar con Simon se había realizado, todavía había cierto magnetismo que terminaba atrayéndola donde fuera que él estuviera, el bar estaba lleno de gente compartiendo acá y allá, al fondo es escuchaba la banda tocar, uno de los botones consiguió una mesa para ella adelante y un cóctel sin alcohol, Simon estaba concentrado como siempre y poca atención le prestaba a la gente pero cuando levantó la mirada y la vio sentada frente a él, la mejor sonrisa iluminó el lugar.

-Qué haces aquí sola? - Preguntó Maryse curiosa sentándose al lado

-Vine a charlar con Simon. - Respondió perdiendo todo el ánimo

-Y dices que no está sucediendo nada.

-Mamá…. No crees que estás siendo un poco posesiva? - Izzy le habló muy seria. - Parece que estuvieras tratando de controlar todo.

-Tal vez me preocupo demasiado por ti. Y sé que salieron con Jonathan.

-Es suficiente!. - Isabelle se levantó y salió del bar directo hasta el ascensor, el penthouse y su cuarto mientras Simon la seguía con la mirada.


	12. Chapter 12

**AMIGOS**

_No sabía que me estaba muriendo de hambre hasta que te probé. _

_No necesito mariposas cuando me das todo el maldito zoológico. _

_Por cierto, por cierto, le haces cosas a mi cuerpo. _

_Starving - Hailee Steinfeld_

La banda de Simon y Jordan empezó a dar sus frutos económicamente, los dos estaban trabajando en covers de Ed Sheeran y de algunos otros artistas bastante populares así que podían cobrar por fuera del hotel, sin embargo debían cuadrar sus toques en días que no fueran fines de semana y esto obviamente era malo para su negocio privado. Jordan había empezado a decir que si la banda funcionaba terminarían renunciando a trabajar para los Lightwood, a Simon no le sonaba mucho la idea, finalmente era el primer estable, bien pago y digno que tenía. No tenía nada que ver con Isabelle obviamente.

Cuando Isabelle despertó la mañana siguiente Marysse estaba esperándola sola en el comedor, no había señales de Max o de Jace, solo las dos, la chica no se sentía con ganas de discutir otra vez con su madre así que estaba dispuesta a desayunar en el Hotel cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, Marysse autorizó para que siguieran y era el desayuno traído por varios empleados del hotel en un buffet y saliendo en completo silencio, adiós a la idea de tratar de desayunar abajo.

-Sé que estas molesta, sientate quiero hablar contigo. - Le dijo su madre

-No quiero discutir otra vez. - su hija ya tenía un plato y estaba sirviendose huevos con jamón, chocolate y queso. Un montón de calorías que luego tendría que quemar

-No es una discusión. - Isabelle se sentó enfrente de ella. - lamento ser tan posesiva.

-Veo venir una disculpa? - La chica parecía sorprendida, su madre era tan testaruda como ella misma, además nunca daba su brazo a torcer.

-Solo quiero charlar contigo.

-No sé que sucede contigo Mamá, parece que quisieras controlarlo todo de mí

-No es eso.

-Conoces mi agenda, sabes a donde voy, viajo en autos del hotel todo el tiempo así que sabes donde estoy, siento que no tengo un momento para mí sola. Además de estar pendiente con quien salgo o no, es agotador mamá. Estoy agotada. No eres así con Jace o con Max, menos con Alec.

-Lo sé, lo siento. De los cuatro, tú eres a quien más le afectó el divorcio Iz. Cambiaste totalmente, te volviste solitaria, te niegas a salir con alguien y enamorarte, siento que algo se rompió aquí por culpa de Robert y mia. - Maryse estaba señalando justo su corazón, Izzy blanqueó los ojos. - Sé que muchas cosas pasaron en esa época incluido a Meliorn pero estoy preocupada por tus negativas a salir con alguien enserio.

-Mamá…

\- No Iz… yo conozco tus andanzas lo sabes. Yo sé que has explorado cuanto has querido, y te has acostado con quien has querido pero eso no me agrada

-Por eso me acosas con Simon? Dices que soy solitaria pero trato de tener un amigo aquí y no me dejas en paz.

\- Esta bien se que he ido muy lejos. Voy a dejarte en paz

-Lo agradezco. Y voy a comprar un auto, no más conductores del hotel.

-Iz…. Ellos respetan tu privacidad, nunca me dicen nada. no me gusta que vayas sola por allí

-No estoy pidiendo permiso.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Por cierto, una revista contactó a mi asistente, quieren hacer un articulo contigo.

Partido de locales, Red Bull Arena con buena asistencia, sábado en la tarde así que tanto su familia como Clary y Simon estaban en la gradería, Izzy quería marcar, sabía que tenía que hacerlo. La alineación también incluía a Emma, era su primera vez como titular ya que Jia quería jugar con dos delanteras y asegurar el resultado. Isabelle sabía que a Emma le estaba costando adaptarse al nuevo equipo tanto como a ella le había costado así que a pesar de que no era muy sociable estaba tratando de ayudar a la rubia a que se sintiera más cómoda, el rival esta vez era Portland, actual campeón y un rival para nada facil. El primer tiempo fue super movido para ambas escuadras, con oportunidades de lado y lado, Sky Blue tuvo el mejor chance cuando en un regate en el área Isabelle se llevó toda la marca y habilitó a Emma frente al arco para rematar pero Castairs falló enviándola sobre la portería, Isabelle se vio a sí misma reflejada en el rostro de la rubia y fue a darle ánimo, pero Emma era un volcancito y se enfureció contra sí misma, el árbitro decretó el fin de la primera parte.

Jia les dio palabras de ánimo y Maia como buena capitana les gritó que podían hacerlo pero en los primeros 10 minutos del segundo tiempo habían recibido un gol por parte de Portland. Jia decidió que era el momento para que Tessa volviera al campo después de su incapacidad así que decidió reemplazar a Emma que salió furiosa del campo. Tessa no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones pero era mucho mejor para asociarse y conocía mejor a Izzy así que 15 minutos después Sky Blue vio su recompensa al campo cuando en una pared de las dos delanteras, Lightwood terminó definiendo con la izquierda y enviándola al fondo de la red. Izzy fue a celebrar inmediatamente del lado de la cancha donde estaba su familia, señalandolos en la tribuna, todo el estadio se levantó para celebrar el gol de su equipo. Desde allí Portland atacó con más agresividad, pero Helen y Aline resistieron atrás, con la ayuda de Maia que cuando defendía era impasable, la antigua confiable estrategia de NJ era el contragolpe, en el momento en que Portland atacaba más, Aline le dio un pase perfecto a Tessa que con un toque dejó a Lightwood frente a frente con la porteria, Izzy no falló y selló el 2-1 del equipo local. Así terminó el partido. Despues que terminaba el partido, el equipo siempre se demoraba mientras las chicas se bañaban y todo eso, normalmente todos esperaban a que Izzy saliera pero esta vez Jace y Clary tenían una cita y Maryse por fin había aceptado reunirse con Jonathan para hablar de los hoteles, eso dejo a Simon como niñero de Max mientras esperaban por su hermana, no era que realmente estuvieran solos, el conductor de los Lightwood que seguía a Isabelle a todos lados también estaba: Hodge.

Izzy estaba terminando de bañarse, normalmente se demoraba lavandose el cabello más que las demás chicas, casi siempre era la última en salir así que estaba totalmente despreocupada cuando volvió a los vestidores y descubrió a Aline y a Helen casi comiéndose a besos

-Oh.- Siento interrumpir. - Dijo pero era demasiado tarde las dos chicas se habían separado como un resorte, especialmente Aline que estaba medio escondiendo su rostro. - No sabía que uds… se ven muy bien juntas, por que nadie del equipo lo sabe?

-Nadie puede saberlo. - Dijo Aline. - Mi mamá no está de acuerdo.

-Oh…Ella no sabe que a te gustan las chicas?

-Es demasiado tradicional, si se da cuenta enviará a Helen a otra escuadra. No se lo digas por favor.

-No lo haré. Lo prometo.

-Gracias Izzy. - dijo Helen.

Simón y Max estaban sentados en unas bancas fuera del estadio discutiendo de Cómics, Simón le decía a Max que DC era mejor, Max le daba razones se porque Marvel era mucho mejor, era una discusión apasionada pero sana, además ser divertida, tanto que no se dieron cuenta que Isabelle estaba a su lado y llevaba varios minutos escuchandolos.

-Gana dónde esté Wonder Woman. - Comento iz y los dos la voltearon a ver sorprendidos, llevaba su uniforme deportivo y el cabello húmedo y suelto, olía a rosas y Simón sintió que se derretía cuando la vió, era como si no pudiera disimular la atracción.

-No se vale Iz que te pongas al lado de Simón. - le respondió max.

-Marvel puede tener muchas heroínas pero ninguna Iguala a WW, Lo siento Max.

-Isabelle tiene razón. - Respondió Simón balbuceando.

-Iz, Simón dice que en el Comic Con de NY va a haber de todo tipo de cosas de cómics y anime. Me encantaría ir! - Max estaba poniendo su carita más adorable.

-Tú vas Simón? - pregunto Isabelle.

-Tenemos una costumbre de ir cada año con Clary pero este año iniciamos la universidad así que ambos estamos cortos de dinero.

\- Ya veo

\- Además las boletas se agotaron hace tiempo

\- Debo hacer el intento por Max de todas maneras. - Respondió la chica y abordaron en la parte de atrás del auto. En el auto prosiguió el debate y esta vez tenía que ver con los caballeros dorados del zodiaco y quien era el más poderoso, Izzy estaba tratando de seguir el hilo de la conversación pero era imposible, no sabía quien era Shaka o Mu así que se enfocó en ver los rostros divertidos de sus acompañantes, Simon era increible con Max, en menos de lo que pensaron estaban frente al hotel, Max tenía afan por mostrarle sus caballeros a Simon así que apenas el auto se detuvo se bajó y corrió hacía el lobby, Izzy y Simon se quedaron solos.

-Gracias por cuidar a mi hermanito y gracias por la conversación a media noche en Chicago.

-Vi que le anotaste a la portera del equipo Nacional! Eres muy buena Izzy, aunque creo que debería ser yo quien de las gracias por esa conversación.

-Alguna practica en estos días.

-No… creo que esperaré por alguien que realmente me agrade y no sienta que sea solo de una noche.

-Espero que halles a ese "alguien" pronto. - Isabelle le acarició el cabello, estaban insoportablemente cerca, ella sintió esa ansiedad en la boca del estómago que podía ser hambre, era hambre de tenerlo tan cerca que no hubiera nada entre los dos, era apetito sexual en su máxima expresión, él le dio una sonrisa torcida, una que se estaba convirtiendo en su favorita, ella estuvo a punto de saltarle encima, sino hubiera sido porque las clases habían terminado y ser amigos era algo que valoraba mucho. El instante duró tal vez demasiado, los dos mirandose en el auto sin hacer nada, hasta que Simon sobresaltado recordó que esa noche tocaba en el bar y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla dejándola sola en al auto. - Isabelle de donde viene esta sensación? - Se preguntó a sí misma justo cuando Max regresaba con dos caballeros del zodiaco en cada mano.

-Donde está Simon?

-Tiene que trabajar Max. Después seguirán con su discusión geek. - Izzy estaba sonriendo. - Vamos a casa, tengo que descansar.

Maryse obviamente no se reunió con Jonathan en el Hotel, sino que aceptó verlo en un restaurante de la zona de Manhattan no muy lejos de allí, no lo quería cerca a nadie de su familia, no confiaba en los Morgenstern desde que Valentine había dejado a Jocelyn sin un peso además había fuertes rumores de que andaban metidos en malos negocios con la mafia italiana y que su dinero era sucio. Jonathan llegó tan encantador como sabía ser, y saludó con doble beso al estilo francés, pidió el vino más caro del restaurante y empezó a hablarle de todas las bondades de la alianza, haciendo especial enfasis en porque los hoteles Lightwood se beneficiarían, Maryse escuchaba y al mismo tiempo no lo hacía, su decisión estaba tomada desde el principio y nada haría que la cambiara. Al final Jonathan salió con las manos vacías como había llegado y con la sensación de que necesitaba un plan nuevo porque convencer a Maryse era imposible

Simon estaba en el piano tocando alguna pieza que ella no reconoció, ella entró en el bar que estaba totalmente vacío a excepción de él, cuando entró lo vio tan sexy concentrado en su piano que tenía que besarlo como fuera y así lo hizo. Simon la tomó por el trasero inmediatamente colocándose de pie para que dar a su nivel, el beso se intensificó a tal nivel que ella lo sintió duro y muy grande en su pantalón y sin pensarlo dos veces los desabrochó para tocarlo, el chico hizo un sonido de placer desde el fondo de su garganta sin dejar de besarla, con un impulso la puso sobre el piano levantandole el vestido y bajandole la delgadita ropa interior que estaba usando.

-Hazlo, te deseo tanto. - Le susurró al oido la pelinegra había mucha ansia en sus ojos negros que brillaban. El chico se bajó los pantalones y los boxers, Izzy sintió que se moría del deseo al verlo. - Simon…! - El chico no le dijo nada, de hecho en ningun momento había dicho una sola cosa, solamente la tomó del trasero y la atrajo hacía él para hacerla suya sin ninguna espera, no estaba usando ningun preservativo ni nada. La chica lo sintió todo dentro de ella y gimió en su oído, Simon la besó en el cuello mientras se mecía dentro de ella enloqueciendola una y otra vez, Izzy llegó al extasis en minutos sintiendose totalmente humeda por dentro del placer, él estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando la chica abrió los ojos, estaba en su habitación y sus panties estaban tan mojados que tuvo que levantarse a cambiarlos.

-Que diablos pasa conmigo? - Se dijo así misma mientras se miraba al espejo en el baño. - Pensé que esto era cuestión de una sola vez y de ser la primera, pero esto no está bien, estoy obsesionando.


	13. Chapter 13

**JUEGO AMISTOSO**

"_Es peligroso enamorarse,_

_pero yo esta noche quiero arder contigo,_

_hazme daño..._

_Estamos los dos a solas,_

_estamos convencidos por el deseo,_

_el placer es dolor y el fuego_

_me quema._

_Así que, vamos,_

_aceptaré tu desafío, aceptaré tu desafío,_

_ansío el amor, ansío que estemos juntos,_

_¿por que no vienes,_

_no vienes un poco más cerca?_

_Ahora, vamos,_

_enciende la cerilla, enciende ya la cerilla,_

_somos la pareja perfecta, perfecta de alguna manera,_

_estamos hechos el uno para el otro,_

_acércate un poco."_

_Fire Meet Gasoline - Sia_

Adiós a sus fantasías clásicas, el chico deportista con que lo hacía en el vestuario, o la playa nudista, adiós a querer ir a un bar conocer un chico y acostarse con él como lo había hecho el último año, Simon Lewis tenía una manera de perseguirla en sus sueños que no había tenido ningún otro chico en su vida: En el piano del bar era la más recurrente, en la ducha como aquella primera vez, en el ascensor del hotel sin importar si había cámaras o no, Simon terminaba metiendose en lo más profundo de su ser haciéndola gemir hasta que el hotel completo despertará, varias veces a la semana se despertaba con los panties mojados y el libido por el techo, claro tenía su vibrador pero estaba dejando de ser suficiente hacía tiempo. Necesitaba a Simon con un hambre que solo podía saciar él.

Él en cambio no necesitaba demasiadas excusas para estar obsesionado con Isabelle, desde la noche de la graduación Izzy era un personaje recurrente en sus sueños y fantasías, ahora que la había probado, era la protagonista de cada momento en el que decidía autocomplacerse porque no podía soportarlo más, el asunto es que desde la vez que la besó en el ascensor y ella lo apartó con determinación, prometió que no volvería a emboscarla de esa manera y mucho menos besarla sin su consentimiento y en el hotel. Las clases habían terminado y así como en algún momento tuvo completa autorización para tocarla cuanto quisiera, ahora no tenía nada, tal vez era hora de tratar de salir con más chicas.

Izzy se concentró toda la semana en la universidad y en sus entrenamientos, los ejercicios esa semana se concentraron en incluir mucho más a Emma en los ataques, Jia quería que Isabelle jugará más sola arriba, quería jugar con dos delanteras como fuera y Emma debía estar lista cuanto antes, además Tessa no estaba completamente recuperada y contar con ella era arriesgarla a una segunda lesión. El siguiente fin de semana debían ir hasta Washington el viernes para jugar contra Reign y probarían cambiar el esquema táctico para que Emma fuera titular desde el inicio. En el primer tiempo les costó adaptarse un poco a los cambios, con la subida de un delantero el medio campo perdió el control de la pelota y esto le dio la oportunidad a Reign de anotar primero, Jia les indicaba que se calmaran desde el banco, viendo esto Isabelle tomó la decisión de tratar de bajar para ayudar a recuperar la pelota y quitarle salida a Washington pero entonces Emma quedaba muy sola arriba y no lograba generar oportunidades. Para el segundo tiempo Jia compuso la formación original que normalmente usaban y esto logró que el Sky Blue creara más oportunidades, el empate llegó en el minuto 70 con un tiro de esquina ejecutado a la perfección por Maia y finalización de cabeza de Isabelle, el partido había terminado y todos estaban satisfechos menos Jia que no lograba que el equipo se acomodara.

El equipo regresó esa misma noche a casa, Isabelle sabía que al siguiente día tendría su entrevista así que tenía que descansar muy bien, esa noche obviamente soñó con Simon aunque no recordaba bien, pero sus panties eran prueba concreta de que el chico había visitados sus sueños. Después de la comida recibió una periodista deportiva, de una revista llamada World Soccer que era la más importante de Fútbol en el país, la idea era que iban a hacer un artículo y tomarían las fotos los siguientes días en sede del equipo, Izzy los recibió en la terraza del hotel desde donde se podía ver todo Manhattan, la chica usaba el cabello suelto y un vestido totalmente blanco largo tejido tan pegado al cuerpo que no estaba usando top y tenía que usar ropa interior de hilo para que no se notara, el vestido no era para nada vulgar, pero sí muy sexy. La periodista le preguntó inicialmente por el deporte y lo bien se estaba adaptando al Sky Blue, la lesión de Tessa y los resultados que estaban obteniendo recientemente, pero luego empezó a hacer preguntas más personales que inquietaron un poco a Isabelle.

-Estás saliendo con alguien actualmente?

-No. - Respondió sin dudas.

-Pero debe haber alguien especial en tu vida, creo que tus fans desean conocerte un poco más, tus redes sociales están llenas de fútbol pero nada de tu vida personal.

-Es porque me gusta ser reservada con mi vida personal. La gente especial en mi vida es mi familia y mis amigos. - La mujer continuó tratando de sacarle algún detalle hasta que Maryse apareció acompañada de Max para rescatarla de las preguntas personales. -Te presento a la gente especial de mi vida, mi madre y mi hermano menor Max, ellos son los dueños de mi corazón junto con mis hermanos Alec y Jace

-Venimos para invitarlas a tomar algo en el bar. - Dijo Maryse saludando con amabilidad. Van a tardar todavía más? - Isabelle se levantó de la silla donde había estado sentada la última hora.

-No mamá. Hemos terminado. - La periodista entendió todo, Isabelle no iba a responder preguntas personales y era la manera más cortés de decirlo.

El bar a esa hora estaba practicamente vacío, solo atendia el barman que les tomó la orden inmediatamente, Izzy pidió soda, Max un granizado de fresa, Maryse y la periodista tomaron vino blanco. El hilo de la conversación fue comandado por Maryse que le contó anectodas a la periodista de la niñez de Isabelle y de como no podía dejar balón de futbol, como había cambiado muchas veces las muñecas por guayos, como su padre había tenido que aceptar que su hija era futbolista, los datos que aportó hicieron mucho más rica la entrevista. Al final izzy estaba agradecida porque su madre estuviera allí. Simon llegó un rato despues ojos marrones y negros se cruzaron un instante pero Izzy desvió la mirada para no sonrojarse. Él como muchas veces era el primero en llegar a ensayar, Max no discimuló ni un poco y fue a saludarlo con alegría nuevamente terminaron hablando de Saint Seiya por unos minutos hasta que Simon decidió que era hora de ensayar de verdad y se dedicó a su piano. Estaba tan distraído que no vio cuando Isabelle se le acercó quedando frente a él.

-Simon? - él por fin se dió cuenta que la tenía tan cerca

-Dime. - respondió sorprendido

-Max insiste en que debes subir a ver su colección de Saint Seiya. - Max seguía sentado en la mesa mirándolo, Maryse no estaba por ningún lado - Quiere que subas con nosotros al Penthouse

-Ya?

-Si no estás demasiado ocupado. - Izzy le dió una sonrisa sus labios rojos y totalmente besables, parecía el ángel más sexy vestida toda de blanco, el vestido delineaba perfectamente sus curvas. Ella no esperó a que respondiera sino que enfiló hacia la puerta del bar, luego Max la siguió y detrás de ellos iba Simón, los tres se metieron en el ascensor y subieron.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron otra vez Max salió corriendo para traer sus muñecos

-Como te fue en la entrevista?

-Demasiadas preguntas personales. Se estaba volviendo incómoda. - Ambos estaban muy cerca sus hombros se tocaban levemente donde pasaba una corriente eléctrica, Izzy no dejaba de pensar en sus sueños.

-Simon vas a salir algún día del ascensor? - Gritó Max desde su cuarto e Izzy salió primero para apresurarlo, Simón la miró de arriba a abajo sintiendo que su cuerpo aumentaba de temperatura como 10 grados, luego usó todo su autocontrol para concentrarse en Max que estaba mostrándole sus juguetes, cuando regresó para el ensayo Isabelle no se veía por ningún lado.

Cenar con Aline y Helen era algo que quería hacer hace tiempo. Helen era de LA pero ahora vivía en NY en un apartamento más bien sencillo pero muy bonito, las dos chicas eran super amables con Isabelle y estaban agradecidas de que hubiera guardado su secreto.

-cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

-6 meses.

-Wow, no debe haber Sido fácil mantenerlo en secreto

-No lo ha Sido

-Alguien más del equipo lo sabe?

-Diana pero ella no diría nada, es una tumba. - Helen había preparado pollo al horno y estaba delicioso, Izzy había llevado el postre comprado en una pastelería reconocida de Manhattan.

-La verdad nunca lo hubiera sospechado. Siempre pensé que eran mejores amigas.

-Lo somos. - respondió Helen - todo empezó porque éramos mejores amigas.

-Un día estábamos de compras, Helen estaba probándose un vestido tan bonito y no pude resistirlo, tenía que besarla, luego terminamos besándonos como si no hubiera mañana.

-Eso fue valiente. - Respondió Iz

-Lo fue. - Añadió Helen tomándole una mano a su novia.

-No tuviste miedo de que te rechazara?

-Creo que no estaba pensando en eso, creo que solo quería besarla y lo hice.

-Me alegra que estén felices aunque no entiendo porque debe ser un secreto.

-No queremos afectar el equipo. Las dos hemos luchado por ganarnos un lugar en la titular, si lo dijeramos sería acerca de nuestra relación y ya es bastante dificil tener como entrenadora a tu madre tradicional.

-Lo entiendo.

la velada continúo muy agradable hasta que empezaba a hacerse demasiado tarde. Izzy no queria incomodar de más así que se despidió de las dos con un abrazo afectuoso. Iba de regreso al hotel y no pudo evitar pensar en Simón y cuánto deseaba volver a estar con él, la ansiedad volvió a sentirse en la boca del estómago, esas ganas desmedidas de ponerle las manos encima, luego pensó en Hele y Aline y se animó a mandarle un mensaje.

\- _Hola Simón_ \- la pantalla mostró que lo había recibido pero no leído, debía estar todavía tocando con la banda. - _Cuando puedas escribeme, quiero preguntarte algo. _\- La chica miró su reloj, eran casi las 11 de la noche, tal vez debía ir a dormir, solo para soñar con él.

Simon estaba tratando de concentrarse pero estaba teniendo una noche de perros, perdió la mitad del ensayo y ahora estaba totalmente desconcentrado, sus compañeros solamente lo miraban cuando se equivocaba pero no podía parar de pensar en Isabelle y su vestido blanco, menos mal la gente del bar en algunas ocasiones estaba tan absorta en sus conversaciones que la música quedaba en último plano. El toque terminó y los chicos estaban ansiosos por irse a descansar a casa. - Simon vámonos ya! - Le dijo Jordan desde el auto en el parqueadero ubicado en el sótano 3 del hotel. - Simon estaba a punto de abordar pero se puso a revisar su teléfono, había un mensaje de Isabelle.

_-Acabo de terminar con mi banda, iba a casa, necesitas algo? Ya estas dormida?- _Isabelle estaba sentada en su cama quitándose todo el maquillaje pero todavía llevaba puesto el vestido aquel, cuando el sonido de las notificaciones del teléfono la detuvieron, era Simon... Sintió en la boca del estomago un vacío pero uno bueno, era ansiedad y ganas.

_-No, todavía estoy despierta. No te vayas...Necesito hablar contigo. _\- Isabelle no tenía ganas de hablar con Simon, quería sacarlo de su cabeza como fuera.

-Simon quiero irme a dormir. - Le dijo Jordan. - Vienes o no?

-Creo que no. Olvidé algo, llegaré en taxi.

-Estas seguro?

-Sí. - Jordan puso en marcha el vehículo y se fue.

-_Donde te espero? _\- Isabelle se mordió los labios, no tenía exactamente un plan, debía pensar rápido. Había un lugar en el hotel, un piso más arriba que el parqueadero donde no existían cámaras y nadie entraba de noche.

-_En la lavandería, sótano 2. _\- Simon pensó por un momento que alguien le había robado el teléfono a Isabelle y ahora estaba gastandole una broma, ¿que querría Isabelle a esa hora en la lavandería con él?. Estando allí parado absolutamente solo en mitad de un parqueadero silencioso, tuvo que decidir si se iba o hacia caso, al final terminó subiendo las escaleras un piso más para llegar al punto de encuentro. Pasaron 5 minutos más y nadie aparecía, aparentemente la broma era real, acababa de tomar la decisión de irse a casa cuando Isabelle apareció todavía con el vestido blanco tejido encima pero esta vez descalza y sin maquillaje, Simon juró que se veía todavía más hermosa al natural.

ISABELLE´S POV

Bajo el ascensor con una ansiedad del demonio, no estoy pensando claro y no quiero hacerlo no me importa, tengo una voz interior que me dice ¿_qué diablos estás haciendo_ _Isabelle?, _no la escucho, la envío al fondo a lo más profundo de mi mente, será porque he tenido una semana en la que no puedo sacarme al maldito chico nerd de la cabeza, mis pantis mojados son testigos fiel del efecto que tiene en mí. No puedo explicarlo porque nunca me había pasado, con la mayoría de chicos era cuestión de una sola noche pero con él sencillamente quiero más, no se cuanto pero quiero más. Trato de racionalizarlo, me explico a mí misma que es porque he visto cuánto ha aprendido, quiero saber hasta dónde puede avanzar, quiero que aprenda conmigo en la práctica, ha tenido su graduación pero existen posgrados, diplomados y especializaciones, mi cuerpo se estremece de pensar en cómo sería Simon si fuera un especialista. Me encanta como me toca como si yo fuera un descubrimiento, no solo se está descubriendo a sí mismo, me descubro a mí, y por una u otra razón quiero ser descubierta. Estoy descalza no quiero hacer ruido, me muerdo los labios de la ansiedad, son 52 pisos abajo y parecen una eternidad, sé que estoy siendo registrada por la cámara del ascensor espero que nadie vea extraño que vaya a la lavandería a esta hora, me pongo más nerviosa, claro que es totalmente extraño pero no quiero detenerme. La puerta del elevador se abre y el piso está oscuro, la lavandería queda en el fondo a la derecha. Cruzo en silencio el pasillo y lo veo esperándome en la puerta con la mirada fija en el celular, está hermoso.

-Izzy, sucede algo? - Me pregunta angustiado le indico con un dedo en los labios que haga silencio, saco la tarjeta que he tomado de mi madre, la inserto y abro la lavandería, todas las luces se encienden automáticamente, lo tomó de la mano y lo meto dentro, cierro la puerta me obedece sorprendido.

La Lavandería es bastante grande con muchas maquinas, todas esta operando a full potencia, por lo que se escucha el sonido aumentado de las máquinas trabajando. Simon se queda mirándome un momento de arriba a abajo veo sus ojos encenderse de lujuria, ese pequeño gesto me calienta a mí también, estamos increíblemente cerca

-Vas a decirme que sucede? Me estoy preocupando. Es tarde.

-Lo sé Simon, sé que es tarde. - Le respondo, por un momento me quedo sin palabras, no se que decirle, como le explico que le tengo tantas ganas que no he podido aguantarme.

-Dime que pasa?, por que sé que prometí que no iba a emboscarte nunca más en el hotel, pero te juro que ese vestido me está matando. - Siento una sensación de anticipación bailar en mi vientre

-Te gusta mi vestido?- Me vuelve a mirar de arriba a abajo esta enloqueciendome, realmente nada nos está separando, solo una distancia mínima de unos centímetros.

-Me encantas tú y como te queda ese maldito vestido y estoy cansado de disimular. - Responde con honestidad sus ojos no pueden esconder su deseo, me siento aliviada que no estoy sola en eso, me muerdo los labios al escucharlo, tenerlo tan cerca hace que me moje otra vez, reconozco esa ansiedad en la boca del estomago pero ahora la siento expandirse en cada fibra mi ser. - Qué querías preguntarme?, este cuarto debe estar lleno de cámaras Iz...

-NO hay ninguna cámara de seguridad en este lugar. - Le respondo tratando de hacerle entender que es lo que le estoy pidiendo, Simón clava sus ojos en los míos buscando alguna señal me quedo quieta sin decirle nada, hay una corriente eléctrica que nos atraviesa, se puede sentir la tensión en el lugar - Iz… - lo escucho suplicar y su voz me hace dejar todas mis reservas a un lado, no aguanto más, lo quiero a él, tengo que sacarlo de mi sistema.

-Recuerdas que te dije que por tu tamaño debías ser considerado? - Simon asintió demasiado confundido. -Quiero que te olvides de eso.

-NO entiendo.

\- Quiero que me cojas aquí mismo, no quiero que seas considerado, quiero que me des tan duro como puedas.

Decirlo es liberador, Simon abre sus hermosos ojos sorprendido pero no aguanto más, cierro esos centímetros que nos separan y lo pongo contra la puerta, lo beso como si no existiera el mundo afuera. No estoy pensando, mis labios se mueven solos, lo devoran, mi lengua lo explora y lo provoca de tal manera que lo escucho gemir, eso me excita mucho más, siento sus labios calientes en los míos, ese ardor baja desde mi boca por mi estómago hasta que llega al centro de mí, encendiendome cada vez más. Definitivamente sí estamos pensando lo mismo, me siento aliviada cuando sus manos se deslizan por mi espalda y me toman por el trasero, pegándome más a él. Puedo sentirlo excitado debajo de sus pantalones, me quiero morir de solo imaginarlo dentro de mí, el fuego que siento en mis venas quema lo necesito y no me importa nada más, estoy a punto de decirle algo más pero él se me adelanta y me carga tomándome de las nalgas, envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de él, no hemos parado de besarnos ni un segundo, me ha subido a una de las maquinas que esta funcionamiento y lo veo apartarse un momento y mirarme, está muy agitado, no lo resisto, me siento muriendo estando lejos de él, lo necesito, qué diablos está pasando porque no me está besando?. - No te quedes allí parado! Simon haz algo. - Digo desesperada

-Eres hermosa. - me responde por encima del sonido de las maquinas, se me acerca metiendo las manos por debajo de mi vestido, su toque es enloquecedor, me acaricia las piernas desde las pantorrillas hasta los muslos me vuelve a besar con desespero, en los labios y en el cuello, siento su aliento en mi oído, me derrito por él es tan delicioso, no aguanto más, necesito verlo, empiezo a desabrocharle la camisa del uniforme hasta que se abre dejando su pecho descubierto, es delgado pero hermoso, me gusta cada esquina de él, me encanta su cuello, la línea de la clavícula , su vientre plano. Ahora es mi turno de besarlo, lo beso en el cuello y lo siento suspirar, es tan guapo que me hace derretir, luego le beso el pecho, mis manos están ansiosas por explorarlo, siguen el rastro de mis besos hasta que llegan a sus pantalones, lo desabrocho y veo su enorme bulto asomarse por los boxers, necesito desesperadamente tocarlo, está escandalosamente grande creo que me lee a la perfección porque me saca las manos de sus pantalones y las atrapa en las suyas tomando el control. Hago un sonido exasperado en mis labios pero no lucho contra él, vuelve a besarme la boca y siento que lava caliente baja dónde pone sus labios, me besa el cuello otra vez y lo siento aspirar mi fragancia, sus manos vuelven a explorarme y llegan a mi trasero, se nota que le encanta porque lo aprieta, me encanta tener ese efecto en él, estoy acostumbrada a la atención de los chicos pero Simon es diferente, estoy tan concentrada en la sensación de sus manos en mis nalgas que me sorprende cuando siento sus labios donde llega el escote del vestido, es uno de mis puntos débiles, él ya lo sabe si pone sus labios en mis pechos voy a mojarme por montones, mis pechos ya se han puesto duros y se notan a través del vestido ya que no estoy usando top, los mira embelesado por demasiado tiempo y se pasa la lengua por los labios, ese simple gesto me excita tanto que yo misma me encargo de bajar el vestido para liberar mis pechos, no puedo contener la ansiedad y me deshago cuando pone suavemente sus labios en el pezón izquierdo, lo besa con adoración jugando con su lengua alrededor, sabe como me pone y siento mi piel erizarse completamente, no puedo evitar gemir, me está enloqueciendo, estoy segura que puede hacerme venir si sigue haciendo eso, sigo gimiendo en su oído repitiendo su nombre. Simón me besa el pecho derecho pero sigue masajeando el izquierdo con su mano, ahora siento que algo me palpita allá abajo, es muy bueno con los besos me roba toda la concentración, gimo y me arqueo mientras apoyo mis manos en la lavadora, continúa besando mis pechos pero sus manos ahora se han deslizado nuevamente a mis piernas, van subiendo, suben más allá de mis muslos, llegan al límite, siento sus dedos filtrarse por mi ingle y me corre los panties buscando mi punto de placer, quiero gritarle que no tiene que calentarme que estoy suficientemente caliente para encender todo el lugar, que lo que quiero es que se meta dentro de mí y que no me haga esperar pero sus dedos en mí cortan todo pensamiento coherente que tengo, ha empezado a acariciarme, Dios mio me va a enloquecer, traza círculos a través de mi entrada como si fuera una virgen, estoy suficientemente dilatada para recibirlo y tan húmeda que siento que voy a empezar a chorrear, no se detiene, presiona mi clitoris, gimo enloquecida enterrando mis manos en su cabello marrón, lo odio por hacerme esto, por ponerme a sus pies así, lo odio por hacerme perder el control de esta manera, he olvidado todas las palabras, solo se gemir su nombre, como puedo le ruego, nadie me ha hecho rogar así antes pero no puedo pensar en eso en este momento.

-Simon. Hazlo, hazlo ya. - gimo lo veo empezar a dudar que hacer con mi vestido, lo vuelvo a odiar pero ya no me aguanto más, ha sido una semana muy larga, estoy enloquecedoramente mojada y lo necesito ahora - Sube el maldito vestido y ya! - Simón me mira sorprendido pero empieza a deslizar los panties a través de mis piernas hasta quitármelos, lo veo levantarlos con solo dedo, aprieto los dientes, lo odio por hacerme esperar tanto.

-Para qué sirven ? son más hilo que tela - se los arrebato de la mano, estoy furiosa.

-Si hablas un minuto más de mi ropa interior te mato. No ves como me tienes? - va a responder algo pero se arrepiente, por fin se ha dado cuenta que estoy hablando enserio. -Dime que tienes un preservativo cerca por favor porque sino me va a dar algo - saca su billetera del bolsillo trasero y allí tiene un condón, se lo quito automáticamente y rasgo el empaque con los dientes, por fin ha bajado sus boxer y deja libre su erección, es enorme me hace resecar la boca, le pongo el condon sin dudar un segundo, me sube el vestido de un tirón me toma de las nalgas y me penetra tal y como le he pedido que lo haga sin ningún reparo, lo siento grande dentro de mí, es deliciosos, me enloquece, se mueve lentamente pero estoy impaciente, le pido más instantáneamente, nuestras frentes se tocan -Simon más duro, hazlo duro.

-Estas segura? No quiero hacerte daño. - me mira con preocupación

-Puta madre!, confía en mí, puedo sobrellevarlo - se aferra a mis caderas para tener un mejor agarre mientras yo lo enjaulo entre mis piernas, empuja duro muy duro y gimo sintiendo el dolor y el placer al mismo tiempo, si no fuera por el sonido de las máquinas y que el cuarto está condicionado precisamente para que el sonido no moleste a los residentes, todo el hotel me hubiera escuchado

-Más rápido Simón - Los dos estamos sudando, sale un poco lentamente

\- Estás matandome. - entierra sus labios en mi cuello y vuelve a embestir, duro y profundo como antes, vuelve y lo hace lentamente, me está llevando al límite.

\- Más duro y más rápido por favor - vuelve a penetrarme más profundo siento que va a llegar a mi centro y lo adoro, empieza a ir más rápido y profundo es delicioso, se que parezco un gata en celo, no me importa.

-Iz….

\- No todavía! - Lo reprendo, debí ser más considerada, esta es tan solo su segunda vez, coloco mis manos en su pecho y lo saco de mí, abre sus ojos y están llenos de una exquisita lujuria, si no lo hubiera detenido se habría venido sin control, lo dejo recuperar el aliento, quiero extender esto cuanto pueda. - respira profundo, tú puedes. - está haciendo un esfuerzo, pega su frente con la mía otra vez. - Solo quiero disfrutarte unos minutos más. - asiente y veo que ha empezado a respirar normalmente, me toma de las piernas y se me mete otra vez, lentamente al principio, lo dejo porque se que necesita ir despacio, ahora sus labios están en mis pechos nuevamente, los besa mientras embiste una y otra vez y eso me hace perder la cabeza, gimo descontroladamente no esperaba que hiciera ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, cómo diablos ha sabido que eso me pone mal?, acelera el ritmo y ya no puedo aguantar más, siento el temblor desde adentro que llena todo mi cuerpo, me siento contraerme y mojarme a chorros, algo explota dentro de mí haciendome alcanzar el climax, se que estoy gimiendo demasiado alto y que alguien puede venir y encontrarnos, me silencia poniendo sus labios en los míos y se permite perder el control, se que se está viniendo por sus gemidos, hemos llegado al mismo tiempo.

-Diablos Isabelle! Estas completamente loca. Eres la loca más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. - me dice unos minutos después, estamos unidos todavía, sonrio al escucharlo decirme eso y empiezo a sentirlo flácido dentro de mí, se sale y me siento vacía.

-Me alcanzas mis panties por favor. - se agacha y los recupera del suelo, luego se quita el preservativo mientras se acomoda los boxers y se abrocha los pantalones, acabo bajandome de la lavadora, me pongo los panties con agilidad y me acomodo el vestido para que me cubra los pechos otra vez. Lo veo mirarme escandalizado, ha notado que el preservativo tiene mi sangre.

-He sido demasiado rudo contigo, estás sangrando Isabelle. - me toma gentilmente por el rostro mirándome a los ojos preocupado.

-Tranquilo _Si_… mañana va a arder como el infierno pero puedo soportarlo. Era justo como quería tenerte. Ha valido cada minuto. - se sonroja, es super dulce.

-estás segura? De verdad estás bien? - asiento -Deberíamos irnos de aquí, no quiero que nadie se de cuenta.

-Tienes razón. - trato de acomodarme lo mejor que puedo el cabello mientras Simon todavía se acomodaba la camisa, ambos salimos sin decir nada más de la Lavandería y nos metemos en el ascensor. Simon debe bajarse en el Lobby yo voy hasta el último piso. Instintivamente le acarició el cabello de despedida y me da un dulce beso en la mejilla. Luego sale del ascensor y del hotel para llegar hasta su casa, me siento por las nubes, quiero saltar de la emoción, me veo en el reflejo de la puerta del ascensor y sonrió como una niña pequeña, ¿que me has hecho Simon Lewis?

Clary y Simón no estaban compartiendo mucho esos días y eso no estaba bien. Los dos decidieron tomarse el domingo para irse a Central Park y compartir tiempo juntos. Todavía se sentía un poco frío NY así que usaban ropa abrigada el cambio de estación estaba muy cerca. Clary notó a su mejor amigo pensativo, no estaba poniendo nada de cuidado acerca de la conversación.

-Simon? Está todo bien.

-Si claro.

-De que estaba hablando?

-Que nos vamos a graduar el otro siglo y que no pensaste que la Universidad sería tan difícil. Clary se sorprendió que de hecho eso era lo que está diciendo.

-Me preocupo por ti Simón… ni hablamos hace semanas. Todo está bien? Vi que no volviste a salir con Maureen ni con nadie. - Simón miró a Clary y sintió una enorme necesidad de contarle de Isabelle, pero había firmado un acuerdo y no podía hablar con nadie del tema.

-Hay alguien. - Dijo él. - Pero claramente solo quiere amistad

-Te gusta?

-De una manera diferente. Es… nosotros nos hemos vuelto buenos amigos, pero hay otra parte de nuestra relación que es puramente sexual.

-Has estado teniendo sexo con una amiga? Wow Simon. No crees que pueda trascender?

-Ha Sido bastante enfática en qué no está interesada en el amor y si te digo algo, se siente muy ligero tener las cosas claras.

-Solo espero que no vayan a lastimarte. No lo tolerarìa.

-Puedo decirte algo que nunca te dije? - Clary asintió bebiendo un sorbo de su cafe.

-Estuve enamorado de ti toda la secundarìa, rompiste mi corazón cuando te metiste con Jace, ojalá hubiera tenido más confianza para decirtelo. - Clary lo miró con compasión

-creo que en el fondo lo sabía pero creo que eres mi hermano Simon. No hubiera podido tocar algo tan sagrado como nuestra relaciòn. Gracias por decirmelo.

-Lo sé, ahora lo comprendo.

-Oye! He notado que te estás vistiendo muy bien, me encanta esa chaqueta y esas botas. De donde viene todo ese nuevo estilo?

-Isabelle… ella se empeñó que debìa mejorar mi estilo, de hecho contribuyó con el presupuesto.

-no sabía que eran tan buenos amigos. De hecho, Isabelle Lightwood dandote ropa costosa? De donde viene todo eso? - Simon la miró tan solo unos segundos pero ella abrió los ojos de par en par, ojos verdes llenos de revelación - oh! Por! Dios! Estás teniendo sexo con Isabelle Lightwood?!

-Shhhhhhhhhhhh CLARY!. - Simon inmediatamente le tapó la boca.

-Simon!

-Clary no puedes decir nada, absolutamente NADA. Isabelle me hizo firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad, NADIE puede saberlo.

-Isabelle hizo que?

-Es muy celosa con su vida privada. Es enserio Clary! Si se entera que dije algo va a hacer valer el acuerdo y voy a estar en serios problemas económicos.

-Que diablos le pasa a Isabelle? Esa no es manera de tratarte!

-Clary, no lo entiendes, ella no me obligo a nada, yo quise hacerlo así, es algo puramente sexual. - Clary estaba sacudiendo su cabeza.

-No puedo creer que ella haya hecho eso.

-Clary! Isabelle ha sido increíble conmigo, me ha tratado como ninguna chica me ha tratado, yo respeto su decisión, somos buenos amigos.

-Estas Seguro?

-Muy seguro, por favor te pido que no le menciones esto a nadie, mucho menos a Jace. - Simon estaba muy muy serio, Clary comprendió que debía respetarlo, ya no era el chico de secundaria, ahora se veía mucho más maduro y seguro de sí mismo.


End file.
